A Victor's Life
by THGfan12
Summary: After Katniss Everdeen wins the 72nd Hunger Games all the freedom she wished for and thought she was going to have was taken. Now she must be a toy of the Capitol, with the help of her mentor, Finnick Odair and her family, maybe she will have to will to be what a Victor truly is... (Mature, Hunger Games, Finnick) Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy's I have been thinking about making a story like this for a while now and I finally wanted to get started after putting a lot of thought into this one and I will also be making a ton of effort to make sure that this story will be good for you guys, Love you guys-Meghan**

…**.**

**Katniss' POV**

I groan as I open my eyes to meet a bright light over me. This room is completely white and it really agitates me, I have never really liked white anyways. Always too stuck up and 'perfect' as some snobby people in the Capitol say in their dumb accents. "Why, good morning Sweetheart." says a loud voice, I open my eyes again to be met with my drunken mentor Haymitch Abernathy. Come on I just won the 72nd Hunger Games, give me a break already. "Why don't you tell that to your bottle?" I tell him, and I hear someone laughing loudly. I look to the side to see Johanna Mason and Finnick Odair. Johanna Mason is my type of person but the others two are just plain annoying if you ask me.

I yank out my I.V and stretch my arms. "Well at least we know you won't be a druggy Sweetheart." Says Haymitch looking at the I.V. Johanna laughs. "Why are you bothering me?" I groan at them. I'm 14 in need my sleep, especially after being in the Hunger Games of all things. "Sweetheart, you have been asleep for 2 days. No more beauty rest, it doesn't work for you anyways." Haymitch tells me. I look to the side of my hospital bed and see an empty plastic cup; I pick it up and chuck it at him. It hits him but not in the face where I wanted, it just hits him in the neck, well that's close enough for me. "I was hoping you would win, I love a kid with a mouth like yours." Johanna tells me. See exactly, everyone else thinks my mouth is rude but she loves me for it, finally someone with actual taste in language.

"Okay, when do I get out of this joint?" I ask. I jump out of my hospital bed and I notice I'm only in a revealing hospital gown. Finnick is eyeing me and Haymitch has a huge smile on his face, I strike a pose and put on my best Finnick Odair smirk, Johanna bursts out laughing and I bow my head. "Okay Sweetheart, we have had enough of the show, Cinna will be here to get you and dress you up back at the training center." Haymitch tells me standing in front of me blocking the two other victors from my view and their view of me. "I was enjoying the view Haymitch." Finnick whines. Johanna and I both laugh at the same time. "Too bad, Fish Boy." He tells Finnick. Then Cinna and my prep team barge into the room and shove Haymitch away from me and complain about my eyebrows and arms and legs. As we near the door I mouth to Haymitch, Johanna, and Finnick 'help me' they just chuckle and get back to their conversation.

I'm so going to kill them all later on.

….

As they wax my legs and poke and prod me I think about my family and what they will think of me. My two older brothers will say it is awesome that I made it out alive but I wonder what Prim will think of me after I have killed people. The only person I don't care about what they think of me is my mother. Trust me, I love my mother but she has never been my favorite person in the world or in the district, saying the district is nicer. My older brothers are twin but nothing alike, Tyler has blond hair and blue eyes like my mom and is the smart one then there is Tom he has black hair and Seam gray eyes like my dad and is sort of the strong sporty type of guy. My mom is completely berserk the way I think of it, after my father died she was 7 months pregnant, she stabbed herself in the stomach and the baby died right after that and Prim and I stitched up her stomach.

I also had an older sister but she was raped and murdered when I was 10 directly in front of me. My brothers weren't home and my mom was just sitting in a chair not exactly there you could says and Prim was at school, after he killed Daisy my sisters name was then he molested me and left. I cried on the floor until my brothers got home. I still can't get Daisy's terrified scream out of my head, it rings through my head whenever I fell asleep at home. Daisy would be 16 now she was a mixture of my mom and dad, black hair and blue eyes. My older brothers are 18 now, and Prim is ten. My brothers are always fighting with each other over dumb things if I died in the arena I would have missed their bickering. But now I'm just going to have to listen to it more often, the first thing I know is going to happen when I get back is them yelling at each other over a room.

Prim would usually die laughing during their arguments and I would sometimes see my mom smile at them. I'm broken from my thoughts by my prep team leaving the room and being pulled into a hug by Cinna. "Girl on Fire" he says pulling away to look at me. I smile at him, and he brings me to stand in the middle of the room and goes to grab a dress from the other room. I look at the whipping scars I have on my back, I got 27 for absolutely nothing. The only reason I got 27 was because of the Peacekeeper and I know each other. It was because my brothers went hunting and I was carrying the game to the Hob I took all the blame for them, they hated me for doing that but I would never rat my brothers out if I knew the punishment. The right amount I was supposed to get was 35 but like I said they cut me some slack. I have the big 'X' on my lower back from the man who killed Daisy. It is one of the other things that keep it glued into my mind forever.

I never want to forget about Daisy so it is a bad and good thing to keep. Daisy's memory and the sick man that killed my sister brutally, Cinna comes running back in with my dress. I slip it on and my back is completely covered and it looks like just a regular dress that a girl my age would wear. I then slip on some strappy heels and tightly curls my hair I hug him "Thank you" I whisper in his ear and he just smiles and leads me out and back stage for the interview. Finnick and Haymitch are awe struck looking when I walk in and Johanna smirks at the two men. "Close your mouth boys, you'll catch flies." I tell them and Johanna chuckles.

Cinna rolls his eyes which is so un-Cinna like I gasp. He laughs at me and leads me to the stage entrance, "Now for the Girl on Fire!" Caesar says and I walk on stage with a smile and wave to the audience. Caesar takes my hand and we take a seat, "Welcome back, Katniss." Caesar says. "Thank you Caesar, it is great to be back." I tell him with a flirty smile. "I didn't get to ask you the last interview. What is was your favorite part of being here in the Capitol?" he asks. Okay, just play the crowd, just play the crowd Katniss. "When I had my interview where I met he most handsome man in the Capitol." I tell him. He puts his hand to his heart "Why thank you Katniss." He says to me. "Now why don't we watch your games?" he asks me, "I would love to" I tell him and we look at the screen that shows the games but mostly where I was the entire time.

The arena was snowy and clod and it was all tall grass so you never knew who really was behind everything. The part at the Cornucopia where I kicked the girl from district 7 right in the temple and she died instantly, I grabbed a few knives and ran to a really tall patch of grass land. I was on my own the entire time in there so I had no allies and killed anyone who got in my way. I killed three of the Careers while I was in there. My district partner got caught by the Careers camp and got killed by a knife that hit him right in the heart. Aden never really had a chance anyways he was a scrawny Merchant kid to all of us Seam kids back home. I always felt bad for him a few of the rude kids from the Seam would taunt him. Amelia my best friend stood up for him one time by calling the guys bothering him a couple of 'crap flinging oafs'. Our friends Randy and Rodney nearly died laughing as they walked off with angered looks on their faces.

Randy and Rodney are cousins from the Seam but you would think they were twins with their looks and attitudes. Rodney was my first kiss, he kissed me first for my birthday one time, he has a crush on me but I never really give him the time of day. Besides I never really had time for a boyfriend or stuff like that. If any guys even try anything Tom will have them thrown half way across the district in two seconds flat. Tom is the protective older brother and he scares all the younger guys and some of the Merchants that are his age. It's because he is muscular and tall like my father was, my father would have been overly protective too.

It now shows the finale showing me driving a sharp rock into the last Career's chest. Her name was Sapphire from district 1 I saw the fear in her eyes as I wielded the rock she was older than me but scared out of her wits for sure. Caesar then turns to me "If you could change anything in your games would you?" he asks me. I shake my head no, "I wouldn't otherwise I wouldn't be here today" I tell him. He smiles and nods Then President Snow comes onto the stage and places the crown on my head. The smell of blood and roses fill my nostrils and I resist the urge to gag or vomit or both. The smell makes me want to do both but I smile at him as he congratulates me and tell him 'thank you'. I walk off and back stage Haymitch and Cinna are waiting to bring me onto the train back home. I will be home tomorrow and I will see my friend and my family. I finally get out of this land of Capitolies and weirdly dressed people.

….

I lie down onto my bed on the train and let out the breath I have been holding in for the last few hours now. I feel like I have been watched ever since I came into the Capitol, I feel tied down when I'm there. I'm forced to wear what they want, I'm forced to do what they want, I'm forced to go where they want, and sometimes I'm forced to say what they want to hear from me. It's sickening, I want just a little freedom, but living in Panem it sadly doesn't offer that. I need to clear my head I get up and try to pull down the lacey nightgown that I was _forced to wear_. It was all lacey garments in my draw so I had to wear one of them. It is pretty much see through you can see the black underwear that I put on perfectly. I feel so disgusting the way they are dressing me. I look at the little clock decide my bed and it says that it is 10:30 pm. It's not that late, I walk out of my room and down to the dining car.

I see all different kinds of alcohol on one table I wonder how it works for Haymitch… I grab a glass and just fill it up with some wine because if I have a hangover tomorrow Haymitch and Effie well mostly Effie will freak out. I think Haymitch would be proud that followed in his footsteps. Or just have a drunken rant yeah drunken rant is the better answer considering who I'm talking about. I did get drunk one time with Randy, Rodney, and Amelia behind the school. That was this year, Randy and Rodney stole it from someone in town and thought that it would be a good idea if we drank it. That didn't end well for any of us, we all went home drunk and my brothers were so mad they looked like they were ready t throw me in the mines. They asked where I got it from and I lied and said I didn't remember it is a good thing that they can't tell I'm lying. Plus I'm a pretty good liar if I do say so myself. I take another sip of the wine which is surprisingly strong and I giggle randomly.

Haymitch walks in and when he sees me by the table with all the alcohol he looks like he will explode. "What on earth are you doing, Sweetheart?" he asks me taking the glass out of my hand, "Living" I respond and he scowls as I giggle some more.

**Haymitch's POV**

Just great, Sweetheart is drunk. How am I supposed to deal with this right now? She's a giggling mess for Pete's sake, all I know right now is that Effie is going to lose her wig if she has a hangover tomorrow. I lift her up in my arms and carry her to her room, in this nightgown I'm finding it hard to control myself. Well anyone in my situation would probably jump right on Sweetheart and take her but I know I can't do that. That nightgown…ugh Haymitch what is wrong with you, I lay her on the bed and she is still laughing like maniac but I think it's cute in a way. Her eyes are droopy which means she might pass out which I'm grateful for, I really can't deal with this right now. "What are you thinking?" I ask her, "That you need to unpitch that tent." She says motioning to my pants. I scowl and she giggles more. I cross my legs a little which makes her laugh louder because of the irony of it all.

I roll my eyes and kiss her forehead as her lids flutter closed. She may be asleep but I can still see that stupid grin on her face. I get up and walk out of the room closing the door quietly and walk back to my room and go to bed wondering what I feel for Sweetheart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Katniss' POV**

Oh, my head is pounding right now okay I will never touch alcohol again. Ha, who am I kidding I know that isn't going to happen. Then Cinna and my prep team barge into the room with smiles on their faces like every other day, I don't think anything can upset them really, of course they are like pets, little lap dogs for the Capitol.

I let them dress me up, curl my hair, paint my nails and put on all the makeup. When I look in the mirror I look amazing, I have a coal dust colored strapless dress, my nails are painted black, and I have smoky gray eye shadow on my lids. Then we just throw on some silver flat and we are off to show me around to my district. I walk out onto the stage to see everyone is clapping and cheering to finally having another victor, I smile and wave at them and there are tons of children just jumping up and down happily. I see my family off to the side and I blow a kiss to them, Prim blows one back and my brothers are smiling together for the first time I have seen. Amelia, Rodney, and Randy are next to them and Amelia throws me thumbs up. I look at Haymitch silently asking if I can go run to them, he smiles and nods. I jump down the steps and run into them. Prim's arms are around my waist and y brothers lift us both up in their arms and for the first time in a while my mother laughs.

Tom and Tyler kiss me on both cheeks and I laugh. They put me down and I get pulled into a crowded hug with Prim still attached to me by Rodney, Randy, and Amelia. "I can't…breathe." I choke out and they let me go and they smirk.

….

Now we are all going to victor's village to see the new house with Cinna and Haymitch. My family and friends look at Cinna like he is an alien which in this case being from the Capitol he is most definitely an alien. Since he doesn't look like most Capitol people they don't mind him that much but he still gets a few stares. Like I predicted when we get there my brothers are fighting over the master bedroom "Uh un, the master bed room is mine." I tell them and they both pout at me. Amelia chuckles and Prim drags me upstairs so we can look at the rooms. The master bedroom is at the top of the staircase which has a bathroom attached, all the rooms in this house do. I guess they costume made each room for everyone of my siblings. We look in Prim's first which is pink, blue, fluffy, and sparkly. She absolutely loves it and roles on the soft carpet, Tom picks her up and we walk to his room. Tom's room has hard wood floors dark green walls and everything Tom loves. No books at all and there are weights in his room and a punching bag. He should be happy about that.

I wonder how on earth the Capitol knew what they like. Eh, what does it matter, Tom runs in and lifts one of the weights and starts to flex his muscles. Tyler rolls his eyes and goes to the room at the end of the hall which is his. I look in and there are books, a computer, maps, history books, and all the smart stuff he loves. He smiles and closes the door in our faces. I chuckle and let Prim run off to her room and look around well I go collect my friends and hang out in my room. I run down stairs and drag them up and into my room. "Woo, hot water!" screams Rodney running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. "Okay…" I say weirdly and we all burst out laughing. "Oh wait!" I yell at him, I come in to see him looking at the shower. "Dude, don't mess with the buttons. I ended up burned and smelling like kiwi for 3 days." I tell him. He nods as Amelia and Randy comes in to look at the shower. "Okay, just back away from the shower before it blasts water randomly like it did in the Capitol." I warn them and we all walk out. There is a knock at the door so I open it up revealing Cinna with a ton of clothes in his arms with my prep team behind him with clothes and shoes and all other stuff. My friends look at my prep team weirdly, they are a lot crazier then Cinna is so I can tell why they are so freaked out. Then Flavius and Venia come at me and tell me to close my eyes. I know that they are removing the fake eyelashes which hurt, and I let out a yelp as they pull away and let my eyes fly open. My friends look at me with worry and I just shake my head.

….

After my prep team left Cinna kissed my forehead and followed them out. "Okay, they are weird looking." Amelia says flopping on my bed. "They are not that bad, even though they can be very annoying at times. When I hear their chatter I just want to rip my hair out but if I did that they would complain and that is more annoying." I tell them and I hear them chuckle. "Do they all dress like that?" Randy asks. "Yep, except for Cinna. He is amazing when I first met him he apologized that I was here. The first of the Capitol people to not congratulate me, he is the best." I tell them with a smile. They seem weirded out by this statement, but I only shrug it off and close my eyes. "Okay, we better go before we get in even more trouble since the liquor incident" Rodney says. "Hey that was you two idiots fault for getting it anyways." Amelia says. Just as they are about to leave the door swings open to show my angry brothers. "Thanks a lot guys" I hiss and they look terrified as they run out of the room.

"So Katniss, you do remember where you got that alcohol from, but the worst is you joined in without hesitation." Tyler says. "Yes" I answer looking at my feet feeling a little guilty. "Why?" Tyler asks and I can feel Tom's Seam gray eyes shooting through the back of my head and it's sort of creeping me out. "Because I can do what I want" I yell out at him sitting up from the bed. His eyes narrow in surprise, "No you can't, your fourteen and you were drinking. What are you trying to do turn into a female Haymitch?" he hisses at me. "No, but Haymitch saved your younger sisters life. Instead of treating him like he is shit you could be grateful." I tell him angrily. His eyes soften and we walk's to me and wraps his arms around me in a hug. "I'm sorry" he whispers. "Aw group hug!" screams Tom and Prim pops into the room and we fall to the ground in a heap. We all laugh as we hear my mother yell to keep it down from below.

I shoo them all from my room and my brothers promise to never bring up the alcohol incident again. I look in the top draw of my cherry wood dresser to see that all my underwear are lace along with my night gowns and bras. I groan and start to take off my clothes. I look at my back in the mirror and trace the whipping scars. I press down a little too hard on a certain one and I hiss as I get a flashback.

_I'm still tied down as the whip painfully smacks against my back. I let out a whimper of pain and I can feel the sweat falling from my forehead. I try my best not to scream but when I get hit again I let out the most bloodcurdling scream I have ever made. I move my head up a little and see the faces ahead in the crowd that pity me into more pain._

I shake my head and shudder as I let out a shaky breath. I feel like I might vomit, okay I'm going to puke. I run into the bathroom and let out everything I have been holding in my stomach today. I lift my head from the toilet and lean back down to hurl again and again until I have absolutely nothing left. "I think I threw up an organ" I groan as I flush it down. I lift myself off the tile and pull myself into the shower, great another adventure and it is the worst of them all 'The Shower'

….

_Daisy and I are in the house in the only bedroom we have. The man is leaning over Daisy sweating and thrusting in and out of my sister as I sit in the corner and cry._

_I can hear Daisy struggling and clawing against the man and trying her best to scream as loud as she can. "Katniss!" she screams and sobs at the same time. He shoves a knife into her stomach and climbs off of her. I scream as he crawls over to me and licks his lips, Daisy is crying as blood pours out of her stomach, she is keeping her organs in the best she can by pressing down on her stomach where he opened her. Daisies blue eyes look as the man shoves me onto my back and yanks down my pants._

_I'm only ten and I have no idea what he is doing at the time but since Daisy was hurt I knew it was bad. I thrash the best I can but I'm too weak compared to this man above me. Daisy shakily removes a hand from her stomach to see it is covered in blood. I cry and cry over again and ask him to stop but he ignores me completely and looks between my thin legs. "Katniss!" Daisy yells her voice strangled as the life leaves her eyes and more blood comes out from her stomach. I look down again to the man in between my legs to see that he has changed into President Snow. I scream again and try to get my legs from his grip but he holds them tightly down against the wooden floor and shoves his index finger inside me._

"_Daisy!" I cry. "Katniss!" someone yells. Daisy is no longer moving and I become scared at the sudden voice. "Katniss! Wake up!" the voice yells. _

My eyes fly open to see I'm in my bedroom at Victor's Village and Haymitch looking at me with concern in his Seam grey eyes and my brothers, sister and mother behind him. I start to cry and Haymitch pulls me into his embrace as I cry into his shoulder. My sister is gone, is all I can think, I miss her so much. "It's alright." He tells my family. "It is not alright, she sounded like she was being raped." I think I hear Tyler say and I cry even harder and but my head into the crook of Haymitch's neck and cry. Tyler curses remembering that I watched my very own sister be raped in front of me and then murdered. The thought of it always makes me want to cry but I don't most times.

"Please leave" I tell my family looking up a tiny bit to look at them. They all nod and Haymitch brings me up onto the bed and lets me cry myself out. I look up at him and see that his eyes aren't bloodshot which means he hasn't been drinking in at least two hours. "I'm sorry about your shirt" I apologize and he laughs. "No big deal" he tells me. I look at him and like really look at him. His dirty blonde hair that almost reaches his shoulders is unkempt and his gray eyes are looking at me curiously I lean in a little until are lips are almost touching. "Kiss me" I whisper my eyes droopy. He doesn't disappoint and brings his lips to mine. I kiss back as he presses me down a little. Then I remember the thin lacey nightgown I'm wearing and tiny super thin underwear were you can almost see my womanhood or should I say girlhood in better wording. He pulls away and I place my head back in the crook of his neck. "You stink" I mumble and he chuckles. "Do they ever go away?" I ask him, "Sadly, they never do" he says quietly and I nuzzle his neck. So I have to live with this for the rest of my life and scare the shit out of my family, maybe they will get sick of hearing me and leave, then I would be alone like Haymitch. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all if they left me, I'm probably just a danger to them, I have heard things when I walked into the living room while Haymitch was with Johanna and Finnick.

I heard everything about Snow and the prostitution and how Johanna's Family is gone. I wouldn't be able to live with putting my family in danger or being it my fault that they got hurt. If any of us lost Prim we would be so sad that we would never speak, Prim is the nicest in the family like my father was. If we lost Tom it would be like losing dad again, he is the absolute replica of dad and he has the same fire and heart and if we lost him Tyler would never be the same again, they may be exactly different but they are each other's life line, and if Tom lost Tyler it would be the same way. Tyler is a lot like mom, he loves to learn and read, but he doesn't want to be a doctor, he is considering it but still unsure about it. Tom wants to work in district two if he could ever get there, he would be accepted easily because of his muscles and good looks like most in district two. Prim wants to be a doctor and heal people like mother already does, I help out a lot but I mostly leave it to Prim because she is into it more than I am.

"Okay, I got to go, try to get as much sleep as you can." Haymitch tells me giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. He leaves and I see Prim peeping her head in the doorway, I smile and open my arms for her, she runs in and jumps into them making me fall back onto the bed. "I was scared." She says. The way she says it nearly breaks my heart, I scare my baby sister I feel terrible about it. "I'm alright, it was just a bad dream." I tell her looking her in her shiny blue eyes that look up to me in every way. He has two more young years until it's her first year of eligibility. If her name get's called I will volunteer no matter what she says, I can't tell her that because she will make me promise to not do it and I can never say no to Prim. "Can I stay with you tonight?" she asks with bright eyes. I nod and she cuddles into my side. Prim and I would share a bed sometimes she used to sleep with mom all the time while I shared with Tyler and Tom. They would put me in the middle and face each other and talk quietly, I always heard what they talked about. I wouldn't have nightmares being with them but sometimes I would have a few problems the way they trapped me in between them.

I could never stretch in the morning or anything because of the size of the bed and the two 6 foot tall guys in the bed. "Are you alright?" Asks Tom's voice, he has Tyler right next to him, those two are inseparable when it comes to me and Primrose. I shake my head for an excuse that they have to come to bed with us. He rolls his eyes and the two of them squish us in between them and we groan. "You know that you don't have to squish me anymore" I mumble as Prom lays her head on my stomach. "But we want to." They say at the same time and Prim and me giggle. "I always feel like where missing something." Tom says. "Daisy" I mumble to them. They give sad smiles and close their eyes, we all fall asleep next to each other cuddled together and warm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prim's POV**

"Aw" I hear and I open my eyes. We are still all stuck together and I can see my mom there at the end of the bed with a camera. Katniss' eyes flutter open and Tom is already awake with a scowl on his face and Tyler has a smile, I match Tyler's smile and Katniss matches Tom's scowl. Tom is next to me so it goes, scowl, smile, scowl, and smile. "Family photo" my mom screams and I see that the camera is on a stand as she jumps next to Tom with a smile on her face. We hear a click and then a flash and were done and my mom jumps off the bed and looks at the photo. Katniss' hair is wavy with sleep in the photo now that it isn't in a braid and Tom's hair is ruffled with sleep. My hair looks like Katniss' but straighter waves and Tyler's hair is perfect with his curls. Tom rolls his eyes and let's off of bed grabbing Katniss and running down the steps.

I run after them and they are at the bottom at the stair case with huge smiles on their faces and my mom takes another photo. I giggle and jump on Tyler's back and he carries me to the kitchen. "That was so cute!" my mom says loudly and put's the family photo in a frame and places It next to the picture of Dad Katniss and I. I always feel bad that I can't remember a lot of dad; I was only six when he died so I didn't understand the concept yet. "Ugh" Katniss groans rubbing her neck, "I have a crick in my neck, shit" she groans. "Katniss Amelia Everdeen!" Mother screeches and even I'm shocked. Tom looks more than amused and Tyler frowns disapprovingly. "Katniss, change." My mother commands, Katniss looks down at herself and Tyler and Tom finally notice the nightgown and have angry looks. Katniss screeches a girly screech which is unlike her and runs upstairs. "Where on earth would she get that?" Mother asks. "Her stylist makes all her clothes and undergarments" says a gruff voice and we see that the great Haymitch Abernathy has now entered our house. "Are you sober?" mother asks which makes him snort and pull out his flask.

Then Katniss comes running down the steps in brown pants and a white button down shirt that hugs her body. Katniss takes the flask from Haymitch and shoves it in her front pocket, "No drinking in the morning especially not in front of my sister." She says and he scowls. "Why are you here?" Tyler asks disgusted, Katniss glares daggers and drags Haymitch upstairs and I hear her bedroom door close loudly. Then I hear a smash, "I think he is a bad influence" Mother says and throws some eggs onto a pan that is on the stove. I hear a thump from upstairs and I think someone just fell down, I hear the door swing open and Haymitch walks down the stairs with a stupid grin on his face and Katniss with a scowl. "What smashed?" Tom asks "A vase" Haymitch answers before Katniss can and Katniss chuckles. Tom blinks not believing her and Tyler just starts to read the Capitol paper that came in today. "Only read that if you care about fashion and people with a ton of money." Haymitch says and Katniss and him laugh and really hard laughing at that. "Is he..?" mother asks referring to see if Haymitch is staying for breakfast. Katniss shakes her head laughing and they leave out the door still laughing like maniacs. "Well that was odd." Tyler says, "It must be a victor's thing." Tom says and then the two start their usual bickering and mother shakes her head amused.

…

**Katniss' POV**

All the way to Haymitch's house we laughed until I opened the door to see Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. Finnick picks me up into a hug and squishes me like my brothers do but this is a more intimate way. Jo smacks my ass and I hug her and do the same, she chuckles and tugs on my hair. Haymitch rolls his eyes as Johanna smacks his butt too and whistles at him. "Not that I don't love you being here, but why?" I ask. They smile "To talk about Snow and because we missed your smart ass mouth." Jo says pinching my lips together. I glare at her and she smiles obviously amused by my reaction. "Jo, I want to kiss those lips." Finnick whines pulling me from Johanna and kissing my lips. Finnick is 20 so it isn't exactly against the law, they never care and knowing what happens in the Capitol I don't think there is a law anywhere. I close my eyes and kiss back his hands touch my lower back and he feels the large crease of the 'X' and pulls back. "What's that?" he asks me trying to turn me around... I shake my head fiercely and they all look at me weirdly. "What?" Johanna asks feeling the area, the way she presses down on the scar makes me yelp and my eyes widen and an image of the man flashes into my mind.

I try to back away but Finnick makes me stay still as Johanna runs her hand up and down my back feeling the way they crease my back. "Sweetheart, take the shirt off." Haymitch tells me and I nod with a frown on my face. No one knows about my scars except for my brothers, Prim and my mother. I unbutton the shirt leaving me in the lacey gray bra I put on that matches my eyes. I turn so my back faces them and I feel Johanna trace the scars. "You were whipped?"Finnick asks. I nod my head, "How many?" Haymitch asks. "I was supposed to get 35 but I got 27." I say. "For what?" Finn asks. "I was caught with squirrels that my brothers caught well my brother." I say correcting myself. "Why didn't you say that your brother's caught them?" he asks, "Because I would feel guilty, they feel bad but I said it was no big deal." I say to them casually. Johanna's brow creases as she looks at the big 'X' on my lower back. "What's that?" she asks, tears start to fall as I remember my sister bleeding to death on the floor and watched as the man molest me. A sob escapes my throat and they notice, "Come on Sweetheart let it out." Haymitch urges.

"Remember the name I was screaming last night?" I ask Haymitch, he nods and Johanna and Finnick look confused. "It's from my sister Daisies rapist and murdered and…" another sob escapes me "…my molester" I finish. "How old were you?" Johanna asks angrily. "I was ten and my sister was twelve" I tell her facing them all with tears streaming down my face. "Ten!" she yells, "Was he punished?" Finnick asks. I'm about to answer but Haymitch answers for me. "Of course not, in this district it doesn't matter, men in district can rape and murder all they want and not get punished." He says angrily. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and I can feel that my eyes are puffy and irritated that I touched them. "That is just sick that men can do that to children!" Johanna yells. "I'm fine, I try to remember and forget it because it is the last memory of her alive and I try to forget it because it was the worst things that happened to me." I tell them my voice scratchy from crying. Haymitch hands me back my shirt and I hear Finnick punch the wall next to him and I hear the bone of his knuckles crack. I button my shirt quickly and grab his hand carefully. "Haymitch, where is your bathroom?" I ask and he points to the right, I nod and lead Finnick to the bathroom, they watch me as I go into healing mode like m mother does. I grab some rubbing alcohol and put it on a cotton ball, I run it into the place where the skin broke and he hisses.

I grab some bandages from the draw and tightly wrap his knuckles. When I'm finished they look at me surprised, "Where did you learn that?" Johanna asks, "My mother is a healer" I tell her pressing down on his knuckles to see if he feels anything. "How about we o over to my house and my mother can actually use some herbs on it so it can heal better." I say looking up at Haymitch and Johanna asking them with my eyes if that is okay. They nod and we walk out of Haymitch's house in silence, I'm ahead of them all and I open the door quietly and I see looking into the living room from the door to see Tom dancing in some really tight boxers. "Tom, put on some pants we have guests!" I yell at him, he whips around his Seam gray eyes wide. Johanna laughs and opens the other door coming into the house. Tom is now picking his shorts off from the floor and clumsily pulling them onto his waist. "You will pay for that, Kat" he tells me running over to ma and putting me on the ground and tickling me as I scream and laugh and try to get free from his grip. "Stop!" I giggle and yell. "Tom, stop harassing, Katniss!" I hear my mother yell from upstairs, he lets go of me and helps me off the floor.

He looks at Finnick skeptically, "Finnick, Johanna this is my older brother Tom." I say to them. Johanna winks and I smile at them, he just scowls "Hey! I see how they are related now!" Finnick says and I scowl. "Okay, I'm going to find Tyler" I say and run up the steps.

**Finnick's POV**

"What is with you two and no pants!?" I hear Katniss yell from upstairs. "Shut up!" A voice yells back, "What's with all the yelling!" a younger voice yells, I can tell it's a girl; it must be Katniss' sister. "Be quiet or I will give a lecture!" an older voice yells. All the voices scream and Katniss runs down the steps with a blonde hair and blue eyed guy that looks the exact opposite of Tom and a younger girl at least ten that looks the same as him. "Oh my god, it's Finnick Odair!" she screams and runs to me and wraps her arms and lags around my legs, she rubs her cheek onto my leg and closes her eyes with a smile but you can see she is shaking with excitement. "Primrose Eva Everdeen!" a older women at least in her late 30's runs down stairs and yells at the young girl, she blushes and get's off of me. "Okay Finnick, Johanna, this is my younger sister Primrose and my older brother and Tom's twin Tyler." Katniss says. Tom wraps an arm around Tyler and they both have big grins on their faces, "Isn't it obvious?" the elder women asks sarcastically and I hear Johanna laugh. "And this is my mother." Katniss says gesturing to her mother. "It is great to meet you Mrs. Everdeen" I say kissing her hand, she blushes and the elder twins glare at me.

Katniss rolls her eyes and Johanna chuckles again. "Mom can you fix Finnick's hand, he got mad at a wall" Katniss says with seriousness written all over her face, her brothers laugh and Tom put's a big wet kiss on her cheek and she does the same. He gags and falls to the ground pretending to puke well wiping Katniss' spit off his face. Tyler chuckles and falls on top of Tom and they roll around on the floor making puking sounds. "Thomas Rider Everdeen and Tyler Davis Everdeen, we have guests, stop being rude!" Mrs. Everdeen yells applying some thick white substance to my hand. It instantly numbs and I moan as my hand actually feels better. "Finnick, you sound like your masturbating." Jo tells me. Katniss' brothers burst out laughing and Katniss' younger sister looks at us disapprovingly. Wow she knows what that means I'm truly surprised.

….

**Katniss' POV**

After Finnick's hand got fixed we went up into my room and talked about what Snow is going to do to me next year. My eyes are wide with the thought of being touched by a stranger again. "Katniss, tell us your answer." Finnick says, I nod my head sadly and they sigh. "Hey at least you will be a year older than me when I started. So it's not that bad." Finnick says. I try to force a smile but I can't bring myself to do it and it turns into a grimace. Haymitch kisses my forehead, "Cinna will be here in a few weeks and we will have to train you so your more comfortable with it and so you don't…disappoint." Haymitch says the last word forced out. They leave after that leaving me to my own thoughts. Then the thought comes to me.

I'm going to be a prostitute…

…**..**

**Okay I hope you guys like this chapter I have been working really hard on this story and this chapter. Okay that is all I need to talk about, I will update soon.**

**Review and Follow!- Meghan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys when I first put out the story some random guest said it sucked. So for now on I want you to know a few things.**

**If you give me negative Reviews I will delete them as soon as I get the email.**

**Do not give me negative reviews because I say in the bottom notes all the time that I'm trying hard I hope you like it. I want you to tell me if you like it, if you don't I don't want to hear it.**

**I will figure out my own mistakes because I'm starting to proof read my chapters and fix the mistakes the best I can.**

**I'm really sorry if I offend any of you in any way but I do not give one shit if you give me a negative review. It just annoys me to no end FYI.**

**You can point out the problems kindly and not say, "This sucks, this story is the worst!" Because I already have low self esteem and I do not need you guys to lower it anymore for me, thank you and that is it for now. **

**Alright here is chapter 4 I hope you like that I'm going to start switching around POV's more often. Love you guys-Meghan**

…**..**

**Johanna's POV**

It has been 7 months and the victory tour has passed so we are starting train at Haymitch's house. Well not starting, we started 2 weeks ago and Katty is catching on fast. Right now she is making out with Finnick as Haymitch drinks (nothing new there) and Cinna stands awkwardly in the corner. Ah Capitol people, always so innocent, actually forget what I just said with the innocent part. They wouldn't now Innocent if it got shoved up their asses. I heard Haymitch say that once to me. Actually he said if it fucked them in the ass but I wasn't going to recall that memory and do not plan on doing it often around here. "When did they start making out anyways?" I ask Haymitch. "About 45 minutes ago, I'm surprised they are not naked right now." He says gruffly and I even hear Cinna chuckle. I shake my head amused to the high heavens and throw some lacy panties at them. Finnick screams and jumps off the couch and all of us even Katniss burst out laughing. "Not even funny." He says pointing an accusing finger at me. I put on an innocent look and say "What did I do?" like a young child. He glowers at me as Katniss laughs harder.

"Okay Sweetheart, calm down" Haymitch picking Katniss up off the ground with Cinna. She giggles one more time and but the dumb smile says glued to her face, I can see that she is trying to pull it off and she is failing. I roll my eyes with a huge smile on my face, she deserves to be happy now but she won't be when she gets to the Capitol with her tributes. Finnick packs her cheek and she giggles again, Haymitch pulls her into his chest and kisses the top of her head. Wow, she even has Haymitch wrapped around her finger. He is under her spell, "Okay, Sweetheart go put on some real clothes." Haymitch tells her. She nods and goes up the steps and into Haymitch's room. "Haymitch, is she still a virgin?" I ask him with raised eyebrows. He smacks his hand to his face "Ugh, I forgot." He groans. "I volunteer as tribute!" Finnick yells and we all roll our eyes, even Cinna does. "I think Katniss knows that she can't start as a virgin." Cinna states to us. "It's possible, that means she must be planning something." Haymitch says. We all raise our eyebrows, "Her dad and I were friends and I saw her a few times when she was younger but not much." He says. "Where is her dad?" I ask, he sighs and looks at the floor, "William died in a mine explosion when Katniss was 10." He says. I nod, I'm not going to tell I'm sorry, and I'm not going to tell Katniss either. I can tell it will only annoy her. A lot of things annoy her Haymitch told me once. I laughed and didn't believe him, the way she acted in the games just made me think she is hostile and rude.

But I like rude kids but if they were my kids I would be mad. I'm not having kids anyways, ever. Blight says if he could get married he would have 5 kids with his wife and he would want all boys. I rolled my eyes at him and since we were on a grass in our district there was a slide down so I rolled him down. He was covered in grass when he came back up, he hasn't talked about kids since then and I'm more than glad. "I wish I knew what she is thinking" Haymitch says. Finnick nods in agreement, and I just shake my head at the two men.

….

Its morning now and we all have some coffee except for Katniss and Cinna. They haven't gotten up yet but we don't question it, just then Katniss run down the stairs and into the kitchen wearing one of the skimpy outfits that Cinna brought, her hair is messed up and she smiles at us and then I see the hickeys on her neck. My eyes widen as Cinna comes down the stairs in some basketball shorts, I think that is what they are called. He groans and looks like he had a rough night. Katniss smirks at Finnick because his mouth is to the floor and you can see the jealousy in his eyes. "Wow Sweetheart, how long did it take Cinna to give in?" he asks, "Only a few minutes." She says. Cinna groans and grabs a cup of coffee, "She is rougher then you think" he says. Now I see the scratch marks on his back and smirk. "I am now Katniss Non-virgin Everdeen" she says hopping onto Finnick's lap and kissing his cheek. "You owe me" he says to her and rubs her thighs.

She smirks again and chucks a sugar cube at him which he catches in his mouth. He crunches on it and hugs her to his chest, "its weird having sex with a 15 year old." Cinna says rubbing his temples. I chuckle and throw a breakfast roll at his face, he scowls and picks it up and takes a bite out of it. "Okay, maybe I should head home and see my family; whenever I go home they seem worried." Katniss says. "Don't forget what your wearing Katniss" Cinna says to her. "Okay!" she says slipping out of it and handing it to him walking up the stairs but naked with all of us shocked. "Well she isn't as innocent as we thought." Haymitch says. "You don't know the half of it" Cinna groans putting his head on the table. We all laugh; just the idea of Cinna getting fucked by a fifteen year old girl is so funny. It is weird to but I guess we will have to live with that. Ugh I just got a picture of what might have happened last night. Now I have to live with that picture in my mind as well, just perfect…

….

**Katniss' POV**

As I walk through my front door I think about last night, we started off gentle but I made it become rougher because it seemed like Cinna was holding back way more than he was supposed to. I felt bad and I feel a little sore between my legs but not enough to get a limp and people to ask questions. That would be more than bad in my case, being from the Seam if I even wear shorts I'm a whore. That's how the townies think we are, it is annoying and makes me want to punch them. Aden was the only one of his friends that wouldn't join in at mocking and sometimes hurting us. Amelia and I were usually the ones hurt but when Rodney and Randy came along and were near us all the time they would only mock us. Why is the house so quiet?

I wonder to myself and make my way upstairs and into Tom's room, Tom is making out with a town girl. I know here she is a snobby one and a gold digger. I walk away from the door and fall down the stairs purposely. I scream at the top of my lungs and start to cry, Tom starts running out and the girl is behind him. She laughs at me and Tom's eyes are almost red with anger. I cry louder taking his attention away from her and onto me. He runs down the steps and scoops me up. 'No one messes with my older brother.' I think to myself. "Tommy" I whimper like I used to when I was hurt. I would call him Tommy when I was younger too and he said it melted his heart every time.

Tom won't get hurt by some idiot girl because of my winnings. Tom trusts me with all his heart, if I don't like a girl he will break up with her right then and there, he will only say no if he is serious, I know that for sure. Because me and Tom tell each other everything…well not everything. I feel bad for not telling him but he won't let me do such a thing for his safety. The girl huffs and runs out of the house stomping rudely. Tom growls and kisses my forehead, I giggle and then sniffle. He smiles down at me and asks "How did you fall down?" he asks me. "Um… I say, "Kat" he says sternly. "Fine. I saw you two kissing and she only wanted you for the money we have. I knew she would laugh if I fell down the stairs so I _fell down the stairs_." I tell him. "I was only looking out for you" I whimper in his arms. He smiles, "Well then thank you Kat. But I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." He tells me. I know how wrong he is, his life is in my hands now and if I slip up he is gone for sure. "Only if you knew" I mutter. "What was that?" he asks. "Nothing." I tell him.

He forgets about it and carries me to his room. He throws me onto his bed and tickles my ribs, I laugh and struggle. This reminds me of when we were younger and he would tickle me for hours until he got tired. Usually after that we were tired so we would curl up in the bed Tyler shared with us and fell asleep. Dad would laugh in the back round and sometimes join in so I would almost pass out laughing. My mother would always stop the two of them before I did pass out for real. Mother thought it was ad that I they did that because I had problems breathing.

After all the tickling we curl up into his bed and drift off into sleep like the old times before I won the games. Maybe it would have been better if I died. I think to myself before I fall asleep.

…**..**

**Hi guy's I know it is kind of short for what I usually do but I will make a really long chapter after this one. Okay do not forget what I said at the top.**

**Love you guys!-Meghan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guy's, thanks for the support and being honest. Okay here is Chapter 5.-Meghan**

…**..**

**Katniss' POV**

My family no longer is suspicious because Jo and Finnick left and I only go over Haymitch's once and a while. The reaping is today and I feel a little nervous. My prep team is helping me with an overly tight and revealing dress. I see Cinna in the back glaring at the dress that squeezes my body; it is black and lacy around the chest area and reaches 2 inches below my butt. But I can see in his pants that he is quite excited about the dress. I giggle once the prep team leaves the room and walk over to Cinna. I rub my hand up and down his arm and whisper seductively in his ear, "Do you want me to take care of that?" I ask. "As much as I would like that, no" he says I pout and giggle at the same time. He pecks my cheek and walks into the bathroom. He closes the door and after a few minutes of silence I hear him groan. I giggle even more until he comes out with a blush evident on his dark cheeks. He scowls and we walk down stairs, it is a little hard to do because of the height of these heels but I can manage. I hope I don't trip once I get on the train. No I won't trip I will subtly take off the shoes and CHUCK THEM OUT THE WINDOW! I think to myself, my brothers don't look happy about the clothing choices but they ignore it. I walk to the center and I meet up with Haymitch where he is sitting next to the mayor, sober and clean.

I plop down next to him and Mayor Undersee smiles at me. I have no idea why he would do that, I have always caused trouble in the district, I broke into the school with Rodney, Randy and Amelia. We were caught because Rodney broke a few windows and fell out of one of the broken windows and out that window were 5 Peacekeepers who took turns beating the shit out of us. I came home covered in bruises, a broken rib, and a broken arm. I told my brothers what happened and they were not at all happy with me. I healed in a month and Rodney apologized for that entire month. I didn't blame him, it was my too thin body and weak boned that made me end up getting hurt so badly. The only people I have to worry about this year are Rodney, Randy an Amelia. Since my brothers are no longer eligible I don't have to worry about them.

And Prim still has a year before she starts to get her name added to the bowl. Effie walks onto the stage and says the usual and walks to the girl's bowl of names. "Vicky Copper!" she calls out. I have heard that name before! She is one of those bitches that would scrutinize us about our clothes and looks and also the one that gave out the name whore a lot. I smirk to myself; maybe I should just ignore her and let her work with Haymitch. Oh that will be entertaining, maybe I can make him drink so much he will vomit on her. Oh I would love to see what she does…

She walks up to the stage with tears on her face and still flowing. She sees my smug look and sniffles; she knows I'm not helping her there is no way in hell that would happen. Effie smiles but I can see the sadness under her fake Capitol smile, I just shake my head. She wouldn't like the girl if she knew what she said to me, Effie may hate our district but I have grown on her. She keeps smiling and goes over to the boys bowl, "Eric Cashner!" she says. He is a guy from the Seam that I think is friends with Gale Hawthorne who is friends with Tom. He is 16 the same age as Vicky but I hope I can get him out alive. Or not, he is good looking and would be sold right off the bat. Even if Vicky won I wouldn't wish my situation on anyone. That would be more then evil; it is just sick and twisted in so many ways.

They are rushed into the justice building and Haymitch and I are rushed onto the train and my prep team are pulling my out of the tight bun and letting my wavy hairy out. "Okay, okay. Leave the girl alone." Cinna says and they all rush off to somewhere else on the train. I kiss his cheek to thank him and take a drink from the alcohol table on the train. It is less strong than the wine I drank last time I was on this train. It soothes my nerves and Haymitch chuckles and grabs some white liquor. We are in the bar car and our tributes are probably just getting on and Effie will call us when the time comes. Haymitch is eyeing me so I kiss his lips and he presses my body hard to his, he opens my mouth with his lips and darts hi tongue inside. "Haymitch, I will tell Finnick about this." I tell him as he tries to grind into me. He backs up with a smirk on his face. "Ah, yes I'm terrified of Fish Boy." He says sarcastically. I giggle and Effie is yelling at us to go to our tributes. I roll my eyes and we walk to our tributes still talking about Finn.

"Finn will be jealous you know." I tell Haymitch. "Not of me. He will think you're in bed with the tribute and he isn't that bad looking so you are aloud." He tells me and Brian blushes. "Oh, Finnick would kill him before he even got into the arena if you did so." Haymitch says. I see Vicky get excited at the mention of Finnick, "You mean, Finnick Odair?" she asks excitedly. I roll my eyes and nod, "Don't get any ideas Blondie, he is all over Katniss." Haymitch says and takes a sip from his glass at the same time I do. She frowns and looks at the dress I'm wearing with envy. 'You wouldn't envy me if you knew what I'm doing' I think to myself but I shake the thought from my head. "Stand up" I tell the two of them. They do as I say and I start to feel Vicky's arms. I guess I should help her; she doesn't stand a chance out there. So I should at least try. "Not much muscle on your arms but you have long legs and that means you can run fast." I tell her and go over to Brian. He blushes as I feel around his chest, arms and legs. "You have strong arms so you could be good in hand to hand or at using a sword." I tell him. They both nod at me and Haymitch is looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Okay what are your skills?" I ask Vicky. "Um, not much really, like you said I'm a fast runner." She tells me. I nod and look at Brian, "I know how to set some snares and a little about using a bow but I'm not really good." He says. "Good. Snares are good to know in meaning for food." I tell him. "Okay, you will have to eat dinner with Haymitch because I have to speak with Cinna and my prep team during dinner." I tell them, "But won't you be hungry?" Vicky asks quietly. "No, my prep team will make me eat if I'm missing dinner so don't worry." I tell them and take off to find Cinna.

….

I wake up next morning to Haymitch in my bed with his arm wrapped around my waist. When in the world did he get into my bed? I wonder to myself. I push him off my bed and he yells "Hey!" at me. "Why were you in my bed?" I ask him. I'm sort of creped out by that, it's like finding a 80 year old guy naked in your bed but Haymitch is only 47 so that's not the case. "I came in last night to check on you and I heard you whimpering like you were about to start screaming and that would scare our tributes." He told me getting up he sits down on the bed looking slightly hurt. I climb into his lap while I'm wearing another skimpy nightdress. "I'm sorry, Hay" I whimper to him, he smiles and kisses my lips. He shoves me onto my back on the bed and groans. He keeps kissing me, I like kissing Haymitch I just think that he is going a little fast for me. He pulls away sensing my hesitation, "How about we do this at the training center in my room, later." I tell him. He smirks and nods, "Because as soon as you get there Fish Boy will be tearing your clothes off and we are going to be there in a few minutes." He tells me, I push him off me and walk out to the dining car faster than I should be. Haymitch is laughing as he runs after me. I barge into the dining car scaring our tributes in the process and I blush.

Brian looks at the nightgown I'm wearing in shock and I chuckle and Haymitch is still laughing his ass off. I smack the back of his head and I hear our tributes laugh, "If you knew I should have woken up you should have woke me up. You are fully dressed and you don't smell like liquor so what the hell!" I yell at him. He shrugs, "Cinna is going to kill you" I tell him. I run out of the dining car and into Cinna's room. He is only in his boxers and he looks embarrassed ad tries to cover him, I roll my eyes "I have seen you in less" I tell him and he blushes more. I take off my night gown and undergarments standing completely naked in front of him. His eyes are bulging and raking themselves up and down my body. "Cinna, you have seen me naked plenty of times, you need to relax." I tell him. "Sorry Kat, I'm just a little jumpy today." He tells me. I nod and look around the room. It is pretty much the same as mine but it's covered in designs for me and dresses. I raise an eyebrow and he blushes pulling on his pants and buttoning up his black shirt. I go over to his dresser and find his golden eyeliner pencil and toss it to him. He smiles and looks into his mirror applying the eyeliner. "Okay, Girl on Fire. Why are you naked in my room?" he asks. "I need you to dress me." I say in the most serious way he laughs. "Oh Katniss, you do know how to get yourself dressed correct?" he asks me.

I shake my head 'no' and he rolls his eyes. "Put on a robe or something, you are not walking in the hall naked." He tells me. I grab his black rob with a golden 'C' on it and we walk down to my room.

…...

**Finnick's POV**

I can't stand my tributes they are both ugly and stupid. The boy is as dumb as a fucking hammer and every time I ask him a question he starts out answering it with 'Uhhhh' and I just want to hit him with a hammer. Maybe if I do hit him he will become smart, nah Finnick of course not. I think to myself as I walk with Mags to the mentor's area where we can get sponsors for our tributes. "Are you excited to see Katniss, Finny boy?" she asks me. I blush and nod, she smiles a toothless smile. She asks a ton of questions about Katniss because I really like her, she is different from other girls and means a lot to me at the moment. I feel a really strong pull on my heart that I have whenever I see her. We walk into the room and I see that Cashmere, Gloss, Brutus, Enobaria, Johanna, Blight, Chaff, Seeder, Haymitch and Katniss are already there. So we have the whole gang here. Johanna is introducing Blight to Katniss, he kisses her hand and his eyes are looking at the cleavage all over her chest area and her stomach is showing.

I guess Cinna is really showing her off since she is getting sold tonight. Blight kisses her hand and then he spots me along with Johanna. Jo smirks and Katniss turns to see what she is looking at. She smiles at me shyly and I see that is as perfect looking as I remember her. Mags walk's over and kisses both her cheeks wetly and Katniss blushes and gives Mags a hug. I smile at her. I like that Katniss is good with Mags because Mags is like a mother to me and I can see that Mags like her also. I walk over and pick Katniss up and she giggles as I kiss her cheeks. Then I kiss her lips and I hear someone sigh. We all turn to Enobaria to see that she was indeed the one that sighed. Brutus is holding in his laughter the best he can but his face is so red you would get him confused with a tomato. Seeder laughs and Chaff falls to the ground laughing drunk of course. "Seeder, how do you deal with him?" Katniss asks. "I honestly have no idea." Seeder says thoughtfully. I kiss Katniss some more until Haymitch shoves me off of her. "I was almost ready to throw skimpy underwear at you again." Says Johanna and everyone else bursts out laughing. "Wait, again?" Gloss asks. "Yeah, when we were t Haymitch's house in twelve Finnick and Katniss were making out and were doing so for almost an hour. Haymitch, Cinna and I were getting annoyed of staring at the two so I picked up some of Katniss' skimpy underwear and threw it at him. He shrieked and fell off the couch." Johanna says laughing at the memory.

After about an hour of talking to each other our tributes are off. Mine are as ugly as ever so nothing is new there. Chaff and Seeders boy looks like a brick wall and the girl is 18 but is so tiny compared to him. Katniss' tributes roll up and they are fire. I mean its paint all over their skin so they look like the fire. I kiss Katniss' cheek for congratulations. Haymitch grabs Katniss and we all walk to the area where our tributes are by their carriages. Katniss runs up to her tributes and is saying they did amazing and stuff like that. Haymitch rolls his eyes at her tribute boy's blushing as Kat kisses his cheek. "Katniss Everdeen. How dare you kiss another man?" I say with mock defense. She giggles as I twirl her around and bring her lips to mine.

**Johanna's POV**

"Déjà vu" I say to Haymitch walking over to his tributes. He rolls his eyes and we watch as Katniss and Finnick shove each other's tongues down their throats. "That's it" I say and slip my underwear off. They are lacy and thin and I know Finn will scream. They break apart sensing it was going to happen, Katniss takes my underwear and shoves them in her bra. Her tributes are utterly shocked. "Thanks for the panties Jo" she says with a smile. I hug her and peck her on the lips to see what her tributes do. Katniss makes me stay and we kiss for a while. I honestly like kissing girls, it is a nice feeling. Katniss' lips are so soft, trust me I don't like her, I'm into guys and I have a client tonight, Yay. (Note Sarcasm) "Johanna Mason, what did I tell you about kissing girls?" asks Blight walking over. I let go of Katniss and she pouts. Haymitch rolls his eyes and finally their stylists come by to save them from the odd victors.

We follow as well with our tributes so we end up in the same elevator. Katniss and I smirk at each other and we start to make out in front of our tributes and the district 4 tributes, Haymitch, Finnick, Blight and Mags. "Women" Finnick mutters and all the guys laugh and I hear Mags laugh. We say bye to Finnick and Mags and their tributes look more than happy to get out of the elevator. Katniss and I decide that our tributes have had enough and stop with the kissing and we ride through the elevator and leave Kat and Haymitch to their tributes. "Katniss Everdeen is lesbian?" my boy tribute asks sadly. Blight and I laugh, "No, Katniss and Finnick like each other." I tell him. He nods and they both scamper off to their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Finnick's POV**

"Fish Boy!" Johanna calls barging into my room and nearly scaring the shit out of my tributes. "What, Johanna?" I ask her. I'm ready for my date that I have to go to in a half-hour and I feel very annoyed. I see that she is wearing a skimpy purple dress that barely covers her ass. She grabs y hand and drags me out o my room and into the elevator. She uses her fist to punch the 12 button and I raise my eyebrows, "Haymitch wants to escort her to her 'date'. Which is where we are going because all Victors have their 'dates' in the same place." She says. I nod, "Haymitch feels bad for her." She mumbles, I roll my eyes and we stop at their floor. Katniss is standing next to Haymitch by the entrance of the elevator. She wears a very pale yellow dress that shows plenty of her breasts. It has thin straps and it looks very tight. "Take care of her you two" Haymitch says and kisses Katniss' cheeks before giving her a light push to get her into the elevator with us. She almost trips on her heels but is able to stay steady. Jo gives her a small hug as we hit the button that has no number on it. It is blank so the tributes won't hit it.

Or so a lot of people don't hit it. "You know the drill Kat. Just put on your mask, be seductive, and do what they say." I tell her, she nods her head and nervously bites her lip. But god is that so sexy, probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Besides myself, I'm the sexiest thing in the world. I tell them this and the girls burst out laughing as I pretend to be hurt by their cruelty. They giggle for a while more until we hear the ding that means we are at the floor. I hear Katniss gulp as she looks at the man that she has as her date tonight. He is almost normal looking; he has dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. Except his clothes are all bright purple, I almost laugh but I know that this man is going to do to Katniss. I shake that out of my head and look at him more carefully. He looks to be my age, and I don't see any signs of plastic surgery. Kat walks over to him with a seductive yet innocent smile on her face.

He carefully takes her hand and plants a soft kiss which makes Katniss giggle. I feel jealousy run through my veins and try to remember that this man bought her for his on pleasure. I feel some one hook their arm through mine and look down to see a 40 year old woman trying to get my attention. I groan inwardly but smile on the outside.

**Katniss' POV**

The man that bought me tonight is named Roger and is Finnick's age. _Ugh, Katniss you need to stop thinking about him._ I sold myself and Roger brings me through one of the many doors on this floor but this one is very far down the hall. He opens it up and the room has a gigantic bed with many blankets and enough pillows to fill 19 houses in the Seam at District twelve. There is a couch in the room with a small table that has a bottle of wine and to glasses on either side of the bottle. We take a seat on the couch with me sitting in his lap as he pours a glass of wine for both of us. "I was so excited to meet you and now here you are." He whispers in my ear, I giggle as I feel his arousal poking my butt. I kiss his lips softly after he takes a sip of wine. "Undress yourself then I want you to undress me" he commands. I do as he says and stand. I slip out of the heels Cinna put me into and slowly unzip my dress. Haymitch told me that the slower you do it the more excited they get so I follow his advice. But not that advice, he told me to stay alive and that is exactly what I'm doing.

The dress pools around my legs and I unclasp my lacy bra and let it fall with the dress. I'm about to slip off my panties but he grabs my hand to stop me. He moves my hand out of the way and rips my panties. He growls at the sight of me and stands in front of me silently telling me to undress him now. I slip off the bright purple coat that matches his bright purple button down and start to undo the buttons on that too.

After I undress the man he takes me to the bed and we have sex. But he seems like he is trying to make the experience better for me by being slow and gentle. I like that he is doing this it makes me feel better. He doesn't feel like he is holding back one bit. But when we finish he lies on top of me and I can see that there are tears in his eyes, "What's wrong?" I ask him. He puts his chin in between my breasts and looks up at me and I wipe the tears from his eyes that have managed to slip free. "I just never got to be so gentle with a woman before, my wife hates being gentle and I'm so happy that I got to be with you." He tells me. I smile down at him and he lifts himself off of me. By doing that he pulls out and Jo told me to leave them wanting more I whimper in protest, he smiles and pecks my lips. "You are truly beautiful." He whispers to me before getting dressed and leaving the room. I let my tears slip out now and cry into the pillow I had behind my head. I cry at least for an hour's time before I decide to drag myself out of the bed and slip my undergarments and dress back on. I walk out the door barefoot because I'm not putting on those damn heels ever again. But Cinna will probably freak out that I left them. But I'm sure some Avox's will bring them up tomorrow.

I have to get back up to my floor so I don't miss dinner which starts in an hour. "Hey, Brainless!" I hear Johanna say as the elevator dings open. Haymitch runs to me and wraps me in his arms. "Are you hurt? What did he do? Are you okay?" he asks me so many questions I start to giggle. "Seriously Kat what happened?" Finnick asks from beside Johanna. "It was okay he didn't hurt me at all. He was slow and gentle with me." I tell them. All of their eyebrows hit the roof at this statement. "No way" Finnick says. "Yeah, way" I say putting emphasis on way. "I'm truly surprised brainless. He was young I can't believe he wouldn't want to rough you up" Jo tells me and I only roll my eyes. "Okay, I need to shower and I mean it badly." I say trying to break away from Haymitch. "I'll help!" he says lifting me up and carrying me to my room. He undresses me and himself and pushes me into the shower with him right after me. "Hm, not even a hicky. Was he some kind of woos?" Haymitch asks me rubbing me with a bar of soap. "No, he was just nice." I sat to hm. For that answer he pinches my nipple. I moan because I kind of like it but I smack his hand away because he gives me mischievous grin.

"Haymitch, your annoying me." I tell him. "Aw" he says but I pack his lips and he smiles happily. I close my eyes and lean against the wall of the shower and take slow breaths. Haymitch is my mentor and I like him a lot but I'm not sure about it still. Finnick is funny and always knows what to say to me. But Cinna is my stylist and the man that I gave my virtue to. I don't feel the attraction to Cinna that I feel to Haymitch and Finnick. I feel a little bad about that but I know Cinna will always respect my wishes no matter what they are. If I decided to jump off a cliff he would try to stop me but if he couldn't he would let me go.

Like the saying my mother said a few years ago 'If you love something set it free' but Cinna couldn't love me. I'm just a whore that is owned by the capitol now. I can't do anything without their say. I step out of the shower with Haymitch and into my room without even grabbing a towel. When I walk into my room Johanna and Finnick are there staring at me. Haymitch actually comes out with a towel on unlike me and rolls his eyes at me. I just throw on some tight black pants and bright orange top. I can't bring myself to wear purple ever again, this I actually mean. If Cinna tries to make me wear purple I will bite his hand off in two seconds flat. Absolutely no question about it or hesitation, okay maybe a tin bit of hesitation but I will do it. I swear on my mother's grave. Ha, my mom's not dead… We leave my room and no matter what we protest Jo and Finn stay for dinner. "Mahogany!" I hear Effie screech from down the hall. My eyebrows scrunch together and I walk back down the hall and follow where the sound came from. I open Brian's door and see that Effie is looking in terror at his bedside mahogany table broken in half.

I roll my eyes and take Effie's hand and bring her into the dining room. "Such a fine piece of wood" she says dramatically. I smile at her ways and make her sit down beside Haymitch, she doesn't seem to notice but she will eventually. "What happened?" Haymitch asks. "Brain broke a Mahogany table" I tell him exasperated. He chuckles and Johanna and Finnick look confused. I just shake my head at them but I will tell them at the victor's lounge. We'll tell everyone that will get a good laugh out of that story. Haymitch saw my spark then and there, he wanted to smack me for it but then he figured out how strong I was going to be in the games. I'm sure he had tons of doubts about the way I was in the games. I was hostile and full of fire and I let no one get in my way no matter what it took. I don't think I could have made allies very well either. Not a lot of people like me, and I don't like them. The kids that went in with me that year were huge anyways, and I was the size of an apple to them.

Vicky plops down next to me and begins to eat. They are eating really fast and pretty much shoveling the food into their mouths like there is no tomorrow. Suddenly I feel self conscious, did I look like this when I first got here? I wonder, "You two will want to slow down, you will end up vomiting it out later." Haymitch says. "You mean like you when you have a hangover?" Johanna asks. Effie looks appalled but I can see her laughing on the inside. I giggle and I think I hear Brian and Vicky laugh quietly. But Finn nearly spits out his food at that comment. Haymitch scowls "Watch it, Mason" he warns pointing his fork in her direction.

"Okay, okay." She says turning back to her food. I see Vicky smile and I feel a tiny bit bad about her position right now. I hear the ringing of the phone on the wall. I get up and answer it. "Hello" I say into the phone, "Ah, Miss. Everdeen" President Snow's voice comes through the phone. My whole body goes rigid "President. Snow, to what do I owe this pleasure." I breathe out. "Oh the pleasure is all mine." He says. I can almost smell the blood and roses through the phone at this point. "I was just wondering how your date went." He says evilly. "It went fine." I say darting my eyes to the table. Everyone is looking at me, Cinna looks curious and Portia looks confused. "Really? I'm glad to hear that. Maybe I will schedule more dates then I already have planned for you considering how well you did with this one." He tells me his voice coming out as a hiss. "No! I mean, no, that won't be necessary." I say.

"That's a shame. Goodbye Miss. Everdeen." He says "Goodbye" I squeak and slam the phone back onto the wall hook. Before Haymitch can ask me what it was I turn to the trash can next to me and vomit. I instantly feel Finnick's hand holding my hair back and whispering sweet nothings in my ear while rubbing circles on my back. I vomit again and lift my head up from the trash and Finn hands me a napkin. "If you will excuse us." Finnick says and bring me to my room down the hall. When he closes the door I sob and he places me into his lap. I sob into his neck, "shhh" he whispers to me and tightens his arms around my body. He starts to tickle my sides and the crying fades away and he puts me on my back s I have to look into his sea green eyes. "What did he say?" he asks straddling me. "He wanted to know how my date went and I told him it went fine so he said maybe he should give me more than he had planned." I tell him my voice sore from crying. He kisses me which I'm grateful for so I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to my body.

….

**Haymitch's POV**

"Haymitch, Katniss and Finnick are making too much noise." says our girl tribute walking into the room with the boy following behind her like a lost puppy. Jo and I burst out laughing like maniacs and then our tributes make faces of disgust figuring out what those noises were. "We'll tell them to keep it down." I say. Jo and I walk down the hall and open the door to Katniss' room. Finnick is on top of Katniss and he looks at us in horror "Why don't you join us?" Katniss asks and Finnick's blush deepens. Johanna takes all her clothes off and pushes Finnick off Katniss and starts to kiss Katniss. Finnick looks horrified and we just laugh as we watch the two naked girls make out. If you didn't know Johanna is not straight like she says, she's bisexual and I don't think Kat has a problem with Johanna doing this to her one bit.

Finnick gets up and pushes Johanna off and throws her clothes at her. "That was a total turn on" I tell them and the girls bow and Katniss slips on her underwear and rolls her eyes. "Lucky you, that was turn off for me." Finnick says glaring at Johanna. "Whatever, you were freaking out your tributes." Jo says and they both blush a deep crimson. What am I going to do with these love birds? I ask myself as I shove Johanna and Finnick into the elevator and send them to their floors.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, thank you guy's for all the reviews I'm so happy and grateful. Keep reading and if you can get me more readers I would love you guys!**

**Alright, Now that I'm done with that let's get on with the next Chapter. Before I do that Vicky and Brian do have a little romance brewing so keep reading and hope you like this one. **

**Here's chapter 7!**

…

**Brian's POV**

I eye the weights that are off to the side in the training room but I just shake my head. Katniss and Haymitch said to not show your skills, and to save it for the game makers during our private sessions. Vicky is struggling with the bow and arrows and I smile shyly when she looks at me and smiles back. I dart my head back to the knot I'm working on and think about last night. That was really awkward for me and Vicky. Hearing those noises were just the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. I did walk in on my older brother once but I was nothing and heard nothing. I'm thankful for that but last night I think I might just vomit at the memory. And when Vicky and I walked back to our rooms we heard laughing, I have no idea what would be funny about that situation.

I also can't believe Katniss talked to President. Snow, but you could she was scared by that. I didn't question any of that; it isn't my place to know about that kind of stuff. I hear Vicky giggle and my head darts up, she is standing above me and giggling at my hands. I look at them to see that they are tied together. I groan and start to slip my hands out from the rope and throw it down. She giggles again and I smile, "Go you want to try out the spears with me?" she asks, I nod and we walk over together.

…

After training we walk upstairs to see all victor's in our living room. But I don't see Katniss anywhere, I raise an eyebrow at Haymitch but he is too drunk to notice. I look at the group of Victor's and I see that there is Gloss, Cashmere, Brutus ,Beetee, Wiress, Enobaria, Finnick, Mags, Blight, Johanna, Chaff, Seeder, and Haymitch. But where on earth is Katniss. That's when I hear this "Haymitch, where are all my underwear!" and the victors laugh more as Katniss comes out in a dress that I'm guessing has no underwear underneath the skirt. Katniss takes of her high heel that has a pointed heel and chucks it at Haymitch. Haymitch ducks down and it gets stuck into the wall. Everyone is silent but then they all start laughing again, even Katniss does. "Their under your mattress Sweetheart." He tells her breathing heavy. Katniss stomps back to her room and we just stare at the victor's for a few more minutes before going off to our rooms.

**Katniss' POV**

Haymitch really pisses me off sometimes, I think as I pull all of my underwear out from under my mattress. I pull on one of the skimpy pairs and go back into the living room and plop onto Finnick's lap while glaring at Haymitch. "I would have preferred you kept them off" He says and I smack the back of his head then pack his lips as the rest of the Victor's laugh some more. "So how is Finny boy in bed?" Mags asks and I smirk. "He's pretty good but nothing compared to Jo" I say and everyone laughs. "Yeah, Jo and I walked in on them last night and Katniss asked us if we wanted to join so Jo jumped at that chance" Haymitch says. Jo gives me a thumbs up and I wink and Chaff nearly falls over. "Oh, Sweetheart, did we tell them about the first night on the train?" Haymitch asks and everyone looks confused or raise an eyebrow. "Do we act it out of just tell them?" I ask, "No id we act it out and Effie comes back I think she might faint considering what happened last night." He tells me and I nod. "You or me" I ask. "You" he tells me gruffly.

"Okay, I just came into the dining car and Aden was asking how to find shelter and he just waved him off. So I sat down and asked 'How do you find shelter?' and he told me to pass the jam. So I asked again 'How do you find shelter?' and he told e the same thing. I ignored him and when he reached for I took my steak knife and slammed it in between his fingers and it got stuck in the table so Effie screamed 'That is Mahogany!" I tell them Haymitch laughs at the memory and everyone else laughs. "And about last night Brian broke a table in half and she screamed "Mahogany!" so loud I think the people back in the Seam at District Twelve heard" I tell them and Haymitch nods in agreement. "What's the Seam?" Blight asks. "It's where me and Haymitch grew up. It's the really, really poor part of District Twelve" I tell them and lean back on Finnick's chest remembering my sister on the ground surrounded by blood.

I start to shake a little and everyone notices and looks at me with worried looks. "It's nothing, just a bad childhood memory." I say shaking my head. But they want to know more because Gloss asks "What was it? You can tell us." He says comfortingly. "Uh… it was just a memory of my sister back in the Seam; she was raped and…murdered in front of me." I say quietly and nuzzle into his neck. "Yeah, Kat told us back in twelve. Because we were looking other scars and we asked what the big 'X' was on her lower back" Johanna says and I glare at her. "Can I tell them what the 'X' is about?" Jo asks. I just sigh and nod. "Because the murderer of her sister molested her too, Kat was only ten and her sister was only twelve." She says.

"And he hasn't been caught, because it isn't illegal in twelve. I'm never going back to my old house again, I was hard to live in there after because there was a huge blood stain by our bed, and we only had two beds in the house. But it had to be next to my bed that I shared with my brothers." I tell them.

"How much room did you have in your house?" Beetee asks. "Only 3, a kitchen, a bedroom and a living room. There were 7 of us so my late sister Daisy, my twin brothers Tom and Tyler and me in one bed. And My mom my dad and Primrose in another." I say. "What is it like in twelve before you went into the games?" Brutus asks. "Well, my brothers hunted with one of their friends and sold the stuff that they caught at the Hob, which is the black market in District twelve. When my dad was still alive he hunted too but after he died my mother shut down and did nothing but eat and sit in a chair all day long. Before he died my mother was a healer because she was born in the Merchant side of town, a merchant that fell in love with a miner. The Merchant side of town is the richer part of town where Aden came from; all of them have blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. While Seam kids have my looks, so after my mom zoned out Prim and I took over the healing and stuff. I was only ten but I knew how to take care of myself perfectly fine." I tell them and then let out a breath and start talking again.

"When I was twelve I was whipped because I was caught with a couple of my brother's squirrels, I healed. So I became friends with a girl Amelia from the Seam. And most kids from the Seam like to stick together because the Merchants find it funny to beat you up and such. But when our friends Rodney and Randy came along they stayed away because they are pretty well built but we still got into lots of trouble. When we were thirteen Rodney and Randy thought it would be fun if we broke into the school, so we did. Since Rodney is such a cluts he broke 7 windows but I'm pretty sure he broke a few on purpose."

"Rodney fell out one of the windows but we were only on the first floor so he was okay but there were peace keepers out that window see we were beaten and I was brought home. I had a broken wrist a badly bruised stomach and a busted lip but I still went to school no matter what my brothers said. But a few months before I was reaped the next year Rodney and Randy stole some white liquor and we got drunk and I lied to my brothers the next day that I forgot what happened. So they forgot about it, we still hung out and then I was reaped. So there is the story of Katniss Everdeen's shitty life." I say and let out a shallow breath. "Where was I when all this crap happened?" Haymitch asks. "Drunk" I answer. "Oh I forgot about the bread." I say. "Also when I was twelve during winter my brothers both had the flu and couldn't hunt so we were starving. I was walking out in the rain looking through peoples garbage cans. I ended up at the bakery and when I looked through their trash the baker's wife screamed at me to get away or she would call the Peacekeepers. So I moved away and gave up by plopping down next a tree and hoping to starve to death. Then I heard yelling from inside the bakery and looked up to see the wife smack her youngest son who is my age across the face because he burnt some bread. "His name is Peeta Mellark, she told him to throw it to the pigs that they had in the pen next to the bakery. He threw some of it to the pigs but when his mother went inside he threw it to me. I crawled over took the bread, shoved it into my jacket and ran off."I say to them

"I never knew that's what happened in the poorer districts." Enobaria says. "Yeah, during the winter a lot of people from the Seam die of hunger or hypothermia. Some make money…different ways." I say. Haymitch's face darkens picturing Cray. I shiver as I remember him trying to convince me to come to him at the Hob when I was 13. "Because some girls back in the Seam go to the Head Peacekeeper Cray and sell themselves out." Haymitch says. "They are not as brutal in twelve; I'm friends with the one Darius in my district. He's really good looking." I say so Finnick can hear. He pulls me tighter to his chest and starts kiss my neck and I feel him bite down. "I think I remember Katniss trying to trade a squirrel for one of his kisses while I was at Ripper's. He is the liquor seller in the Hob." Haymitch says and Finnick bites down harder. "His amazing red hair and brown eyes, talk about a looker." I say and everyone smiles and smirks because you can feel the jealousy just radiating off of Finnick. He goes to the other side of my neck and growls into my ear "Mine" and bites my neck again. "So are you going to take me to my room or what?" I ask him. He jumps off the couch with me in his arms and carries me to my room.

This will be a lot of fun, I think I like Jealous Finnick.

….

**Haymitch's POV**

We all decide to listen in on Kat and Finnick to hear just how jealous Finnick is. "Finny boy is going to rip her apart." Mags whispers as I feel Finnick growl and Katniss cry out in surprise and then moan. "He better not be rough with Sweetheart." I whisper to her. "Haymitch, do you not remember the morning with Katniss and Cinna?" Johanna asks me. Everyone looks curious, "The night after Katniss lost her virginity and she lost it to Cinna of all people." I say exasperated. "That morning Finnick, Jo and I were drinking coffee at my table when Katniss came down in a little skimpy outfit with a huge grin on her face and hickeys all over her neck and Cinna came behind her in only shorts with scratches all over his back and he looked so tired. It was hilarious how rough he and Kat were." I tell them quietly and I hear Katniss scream "Finnick!" in ecstasy he growls again and I hear the headboard hit the wall.

"Okay, maybe we should go" Blight suggests. We all agree and go back to the living room.

**Katniss' POV**

I can't seem to stop panting now. Finnick is beside me with are fingers laced and he has this idiotic grin on his face. I look down at myself since Finnick didn't even bother covering us and see that my nipples are red and have a few bite marks on my breasts and bite marks between my legs along with hand prints and I remove my hand from his and smack his chest for roughing me up.

I get off the bed and I notice that I have a limp from how rough Finnick was so I only throw on my undergarments a pale green skirt and a faded white button up with the top two buttons undone so you can see the hickeys on my neck I put it into a braid. It looks like something people in district twelve would wear. Plain and simple. Finnick is still on the bed when I leave the room and I see that he fell asleep. I roll my eyes and walk into the living room, more like limp into the living room. Haymitch and all the other victors look at my limp with smiles but Haymitch looks annoyed when I plop down next to Jo. "That idiot" I groan, "What is Finny doing now?" Mags asks. "Sleeping, I should be the one sleeping here!" I yell. They all laugh and I groan again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Keep the reviews coming and I'm going to try hitting 3000 words for this chapter. Maybe I can and maybe I can't. Alright I love you guys and keep reading.-Meghan**

…**..**

**Vicky's POV**

I am so confused right now… I really like Brian but both of us can't win. I can't win because I'm too weak but Brian is strong, nothing compared to the Careers but he is strong. It must be just some school girl crush or something silly like that. I wonder if Katniss can give me advice, because I'm a virgin and I don't want to die one. Katniss has been disappearing a lot lately and the other victors have been here a lot, I don't think anything of it because Katniss must have had them over a lot during her games. I know Katniss can give me advice about sex considering what I heard a few nights ago… Right now we are watching to get our training scores. All the careers get 10-8 so I'm nervous about what there like in the arena.

The other victors aren't here now just the usual people that should be on our floor. Katniss is playing with Haymitch's shoulder length hair from behind while watching. Both from district 7 get low scores and Haymitch and Katniss trade glances. "My district sucks! My tributes don't even know how to wield an axe!" Johanna Mason screams coming out of out elevator with Finnick Odair. Johanna does have an axe and is waving it around, "Jo, you can't behead my tributes!" Katniss screams when the axe almost hits me. "What happened to the rude mouthed, knife flinger that came back from the games?" Johanna asks.

"I will shove those words up your ass." Katniss says and the district 11 tributes scores go on. "There she is!" Johanna says back. Katniss rolls her eyes and Finnick grabs an apple from the dining room table and chucks it at Johanna. Johanna takes back her axe and swings it so it chops the apple in half perfectly. "I still got it" Johanna says proudly picking up half of the apple and taking a bite, "First Katniss with the heels and now this!" Haymitch yells and Effie shushes him because Brian's face comes onto the screen. Katniss slaps a hand over Johanna's mouth to keep her from talking. Brian scores a 7 and I tell him good job and he smiles and my faces comes up. "Vicky Copper with the score of…6" he says and then the screen disappear. "Okay guys this is good. The Careers won't go after you because they will think your weak and won't go after you. Your interviews are tomorrow, get some rest it will be a long day." Katniss tells us. Haymitch starts to drink now and Katniss rolls her eyes.

….

**Katniss' POV**

I look at Finnick snoring next to me and roll my eyes. How can he sleep so well after that mind blowing sex? I wonder, a knock on the door breaks me from my thoughts. I quickly slip on my panties and Finnick's button up shirt. I open the door to see Vicky and she looks nervous. She slips into the room and then sees Finnick with only a blanket covering him from the waist down and blushes. "Can we talk?" she asks. I nod and get out of the room and shut the door. "What is it?" I ask once were in the living room. I grab a glass of wine and looks at her. She is blushing so hard I think she might burst into flames, "Um, I want some advice on…" she can't finish her sentence and I raise an eyebrow.

"Sex" she squeaks embarrassed. I laugh and take another sip of wine, "You're a virgin I never would have guessed." I say truthfully. "Why would you think that?" she asks, "Your pretty, and you had guys all over you all the time." I answer her. She blushes, "its Brian isn't it?" I ask. She nods and I smile, only if they weren't going into the games. I think, "Well, you just have to go slow and let your instincts take over. Most guys know what to do so you just follow their lead and don't be afraid to experiment. Brian seems like a guy that would want the girl on top. But since you're a virgin and because of sex ed you know it will hurt of course. I remember my first time, which was only a few months ago…" I say remembering the pain when I was with Cinna. "Who? Finnick?" she asks. "No, it was Cinna." I say with a smile.

Her eyes widen at my confession, "Oh Katniss" I hear Finnick call in a sing song voice from down the hall. "When he says it like that, it means he's horny. I'm not getting any sleep tonight." I tell her and I hear her laugh lightly at my comment. We walk down the hall and she goes to her room and I go to mine to see Finnick standing in a pose in all his naked glory. "Are you unstable?" I ask. "Nope" he says grabbing me and throwing me onto the bed and removing his shirt that I put on and yanking down my panties. Dumb, Finnick. I think to myself before he is inside me.

…

**Finnick's POV**

I poke Katniss' neck again and she stirs a little with a cute smile on her face. I poke her neck again and she giggles and opens her eyes. "Stop it" she giggles and I roll on top of her. She shoves me off and jumps off of the bed. I wouldn't let her sleep last night and I think I won't be getting laid for a while now. She grabs some clothes that were laid out for her turns to glare at me and goes into the bathroom. I can see my hand print on her bare ass as she walks in and I smirk to myself. If she noticed that I smirked I know she would be pissed with me. I walk into the bathroom still naked while she is in the bath; she turns and glares at me. That means she is planning revenge on me, this can't be good one bit. Haymitch told me that when she got revenge on him it was not fun at all.

She tied him down while he was asleep and when he woke up he couldn't move and Katniss was there. He said he looked down and he was naked, Kat was giving him a blow job and right when he was about to cum. She got up and left him there, he said that he was in throbbing pain for two hours until she came back and finished the job. I do not want that to happen to me, Kat would leave me for days at the most.

I look back at Katniss and just looking at her in that tub and thinking about her amazing naked body makes me instantly hard. She looks at my erection and rolls her eyes. How on earth am I supposed to go whatever time long with no sex? I don't think I can survive a day even without at least one round of sex. Oh lords please help me out here.

….

I don't think I can survive much longer. After Katniss got out of the bathroom she had to work with her tributes, it has been 2 hours and I am so horny… I'm supposed to be helping out my tributes for their interviews but that is not going to happen. When I tried to help out the boy he just stared off into space and the girl is just as dumb as Haymitch when he is drunk which is dumber then you would believe.

I left already so I have to wait an hour before my appointment so I just go to the twelfth floor and find Haymitch talking to both his tributes. Well more like sitting there, drinking, and saying stay alive. "Where's Katniss?" I ask him. "She is…downstairs." Haymitch says carefully. I nod understanding and sigh. "Well then I will sit in her bedroom naked until she arrives." I tell him and he rolls his eyes and his tributes are blushing. I have an odd feeling that Haymitch was lying when he said Katniss was at an appointment because when I open her door I see her there in one of her skimpy outfits facing me with an evil smirk. I drop to my knees because I don't know how much longer I can survive. The only sane part of me is saying _Finnick it has only been 3 hours, boy are you weak. _I ignore it "Katniss please, I'm so sorry for being so rough. I'm so horny please help me." I beg her.

"You're not getting off that easy Fish boy." She says. "Then what am I supposed to do? Have sex with Haymitch?" I ask completely mortified. She giggles and now that she is unfocused, I reach behind her and yank her down to the floor and straddling her. "I want to teach you a lesson" I growl and start to grind into her womanhood. She lets a few moans slip but I know she can't resist me. "Finnick, stop" she whimpers. I'm too unfocused to comprehend what she just said. I move so I'm pining her arms with one hand and her feet with my feet. I slip my hand into her panties and slip a finger inside of her. "Finnick" she moans when I add another.

"Just say you give up" I whisper huskily in her ear. I see her shiver when I stroke her clit. "No" she moans, I know she won't admit defeat so I start to go faster. She begins to clench around my fingers but I pull out before she can come. "Please" she whimpers, "Do you give up?" I whisper. "Yes" she practically screams for me. I let her go and she pounces onto me and is trying to get any friction she can by grinding onto my erection. She yanks down my pants and boxers at the same time and I whip off my shirt. We are undressed in seconds and now she is clumsily pushing herself up and down on me. I grab her hips and start to even them out for her.

She moans and puts her head into my neck and kisses it. Right now I'm hitting her good spot and she is really close and so am I. I want to Watch her when she comes so I keep myself from coming when she clenches around me. She screams my name and then I let myself go. She collapses on top of me, I love you" she whispers drifting off. I smile and I can only think the words of my response _I love you, too._

…

**Katniss' POV**

I just got back from my 4th appointment today and I have no more. It was a woman, who wanted to watch me touch myself. I was really creped out by the way she watched my but I kept my mask on and tried my best to ignore the woman. So far since my first appointment I have had 14, Snow is trying to sell me off as much as he can before I leave and go home. Vicky is waiting for me anxiously back on our floor. "Katniss I need advice for my interview and tonight." She tells me. I nod and motion for her to follow me. I didn't sweat a lot during the appointment and my prep team will just wash me later so I just stay in my undergarments and sit next to Vicky. She is blushing when she sees that I will be having this conversation in a thong and lacy bra.

"Okay, for the interview Haymitch told me to talk to you because you are the best with that stuff and you will have to talk to Brian later but can you do it with clothes." She asks. "Of course" I tell her. "Okay, Haymitch says I need an angle and he says that I probably can't work anything but a dumb blonde." She says sadly. "Hey, Haymitch couldn't find me an angle so I winged it. But there are a lot of things you can do. Is there anyone really important to you back home?" I ask her. "Yes, it's my baby brother." She says sadly. "Perfect! You must talk about him during your interview. The Capitol will absolutely love you." I tell her loudly. She seems taken aback and it takes her a few minutes to process what I just yelled at her. She nods slowly and I roll my eyes. And when she asks about Brian I just tell her what I told her last night. Let him lead and let nature take its course. Ah kids…

…

**Hi guy's well that is the end of Chapter eight. The reason I haven't been updating is because I'm back at school and everything is a little crazy right now.**

**-Meghan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Katniss' POV**

I roll my eyes at Finnick as he tries to get my attention away from the interviews of the tributes this year. I shove him to Mags and she starts to ramble on about something in District 4. I just ignore the two of them and look at Finnick's tributes.

They both will be ignored obviously. They jumble through words and Finn was right when he said his boy was an idiot. He is even annoying Caesar because he keeps on saying 'Uh' before he gives an answer to the question.

"I told you people" Finnick says pointing an accusing finger at us all. Johanna groans and plops down next to me on the couch. Instead of us being on our floor for once we are on Finnick's floor. It is pretty cool looking at first glance but I think Capitol people went a little over board with the sand. I mean there is sand everywhere, the floor is covered in sand, the couch has sand on it and I am so annoyed. "I think I have sand in my butt crack" Johanna says. Chaff makes a sputter laugh and Mags shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Too much info, Jo" I tell her watching the girl from district six cross onto the stage. She giggles and is acts nervous but you can see the confidence in her eyes and written all over her face. It's a good thing Capitol people don't look people in the eyes to see what they actually feel like or this girl would get no sponsors what so ever. "I don't like her. She is way too giggly and girly. I would puke all over that dress before I could even get a foot near the thing." I tell them looking at the little frills and sparkles all over the dress.

"Another reason I like you kid" Johanna says looking at me with a smile. I nod at her and watch as the girl does perfect in her interview and walks off the stage leaving her District partner to grab whatever remains of the sponsors. "Our tributes are so dead." Haymitch says putting his head in his hands. "I have a feeling Vicky has something up her sleeve though" I tell him and I see a twinkle of hope in his eyes. Caesar is having a hard time working with Johanna's boy because he seems to stare off into space the entire time. "I swear that kid could win any staring contest, only if it was the Staring Games." Blight says thoughtfully. Johanna scowls and smacks him behind the head, Mags has somehow fallen asleep and is snoring away.

"Wow, grandma can snore." Johanna says. Finnick glares and picks up Mags and carries her down the hall and probably to her to her room. Then Chaff pukes on the floor and the vile liquid is absorbed by the sand. "Only if we had this stuff in Haymitch's house." I say to them. "Where does it go" I wonder and shake my head thinking a few unusual things. "You have a point there Brainless." Johanna says leaning back.

The interviews go by quickly because we mostly chatter until Caesar calls out Vicky.

**Vicky's POV**

I almost trip walking onto the stage and it gets a few snickers from the other tributes in the waiting area. Kat said that we are supposed to wait there after our interviews and talk a little. She didn't do it last year; she said it was a new order or something.

I wish Kat was in the crowd to help me out here. It would be so much easier… I take a seat next to Caesar and let out a breath. "Nervous, like your mentor was. But we are here to talk to you." Caesar says and I nod. "Okay, so what do you think of the Capitol?" Caesar asks me. "Well, I have to say your taste in furniture is amazing. The beds are so comfortable on my floor." I tell him and then giggle.

I have to play up the brainless act and then let out all of my smarts in the arena. "Oh yes they are, I try to stay in mine as much as I can every day." He says with a smile. "What do you miss the most about back home?" he asks. "My baby brother, he is just the cutest thing." I squeal. The crowd 'aw' and I smile. "Well with your looks I'm sure that he is." Caesar says and I giggle. "I know the interview is supposed to be about you but we all are just dying to know… What is it like to live in the same district as Katniss Everdeen?" he asks, I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Back home was normal, we didn't know each other very well but I would see her around with her older brothers all the time. They are all so cute together." I say in a girly voice. The buzzer goes off and I pout. "Well that is all the time we have, I wish you the best of luck Vicky." Caesar says and the crowd cheers as I walk off the stage and plop down next to the girl from district 11. She smiles at me. She is my age and has a little more muscle then me but is pretty cool. She wants to ally with me and I excepted when we talked at training. Katniss freaked out and went on a rampage until Haymitch was able to knock her out with pressure points.

It was scary; I guess I never want to see when she is super mad. "So what is it like to be so close to Katniss Everdeen? I bet she is good in bed." The guy from District 2 asks me, his dark green eyes staring at me. "How about you ask Finnick Odair, I'm pretty sure he knows." I spit at him. Brian goes on stage and only answers them barely, so I pay attention to the others. "Really?" Kate the girl from eleven asks me. "They are really loud too." I say. I know I shouldn't be talking about this but I just want to piss this guy off.

"I would love to get into her." The guy from 1 says. Brian walks back in and sits next to me. I do not want to see what happens if Finnick and Katniss come down here. "You'll never be able to she is disgusted by monsters like you." I say to him. He growls and gets to ready to go near me but Brian jumps in front of where I sit glaring at District 1. District 1 is about to swing but I hear someone yell "Hey, you can kill each other tomorrow!" Katniss says walking into the room in a very revealing green dress. Every guy but Brian stares at her in awe, "Take a picture, it will last longer." Katniss growls and roughly grabs me and Brian's arms and yanks us into the elevator. "Katniss-"I try to start feeling guilty. "Ah, I heard everything; do you have any idea what you just did? You are on the top of their lists now! I am going to end up like Haymitch, your deaths will be on my mind now and forever more when you get killed slowly and painfully in that arena!" she yells bet she isn't finished.

"I hate the way you treated me back home, Vicky! And I tried to help you, but when you are starving or dehydrating, do not expect anything from me. Neither of you expect anything! Have fun with your date with death." She says harshly and the elevator door opens and I see President Snow in our living room.

**Katniss' POV**

I bow at President Snow and put on my seductive smile for him. He grins and I turn my head around to Brian and Vicky. "Please go to your rooms so we may speak alone." I ask them batting my eyelashes trying to shove all the anger I just had down. They nod and scamper off down the hall and I turn back to President Snow. I walk over seductively and take my seat across from him in the living room. He licks his lips as he stares at my chest but then returns his attention to my face. "I'm sorry if you heard any of that sir. I got quite agitated with my tributes." I say to him batting my lashes.

"We all get frustrated and points Miss. Everdeen. No need to apologize." He answers. "I am only here to talk about you and Mister Odair." He says. "Oh" I answer innocently. The innocence always throws the men I get appointments with. They like being stronger than me and they absolutely love when I play along as I'm tied up below them. When they talk to me I act innocent so it just makes them closer over the edge, I never use this with Finnick because I know he doesn't like to think of e being below him in any way.

I see the bulge tart to show in the Presidents pants and instead of making the disgusted sound I want to make I giggle. "I was just wondering what your relationship status with him is." He asks trying to keep his composure in front of me. "We haven't really discussed it…So I'm not sure." I say scrunching my eyebrows together and pushing out my lower lip a little. "I understand, It doesn't matter to me as long as it does not interfere with your duties." He says darkly. "Of course not sir, Finnick would never try to interfere." I tell him honestly.

"Oh how stupid of me, He knows the punishment anyways, I have changed his punishment so if he does anything wrong that means more appointments for you and more money for me." He says evilly. I stand up and sit next to him and start rubbing his thigh. "Oh sir, I will try everything to make sure he behaves." I tell him going a little farther up his leg reaching his crotch area. I am so disgusted with myself right now but I will do anything to make sure I do not get more then my daily 7. I would literally die if I get more men or women in my bed.

He grasps my wrist and I pout at him. "Oh Miss. Everdeen, I must go but I would like if we continued another time." He says getting up and leaving the room. "Haymitch!" I yell trying to keep my tears in and failing. He comes running out and wraps his arms around me and I cry into his shoulder.

**Johanna's POV**

Finn and I are chatting until the phone rings. I raise an eyebrow and Finnick shrugs, we walk over to the phone and pick it up and Finn sticks his ear near mine listening. "Guys, I need help because Katniss is flooding our floor with tears." Haymitch's voice says. "Okay we'll be right there." I say into the phone and we run to the elevator. "I wonder what's going on" I say and Finnick slams the button that says 12 repeatedly. His face is full of worry, so much it scares me. "Finnick, relax, I'm sure it's fine." I try to calm him but I am almost just as worried, he looks me in the eyes and his sea green eyes are filled with fear and worry.

The elevator opens and we run into the living room to see Katniss crying her eyes out and drinking white liquor at the same time while Haymitch watches in total horror but when he sees us his face floods with relief. "Kat, baby what is it?" Finnick ask wrapping his arms around Katniss, she just tries to pull away by throwing her glass on the floor and clawing at Finnick's chest while crying. "Baby, stop" Finnick says grabbing her wrists and staring at her grey eyes. She sniffles and has a few silent tears going down her face. "Baby" he whispers and she just bursts into sobs again and starts to resist yet again.

He lifts her up and carries her down the hall while she claws and kicks and yells at him to let her go. "What the hell happened?" I ask plopping down. "Snow visited, I listened to parts of the conversation but I have no idea what set her off." He tells me and motions for an Avox to pick up the glass on the floor.

**Finnick's POV**

No matter what I do I can't get Katniss to stop crying, I'm surprised her tear ducts have let it last this long. So I do the only thing I haven't tried. I pull her under me and straddle her hips and pull her arms above her head.

This sends her into hysterics and she screams her head off. No one is coming so I guess they know not to bother us. "Baby, it's just me, please stop." I beg. "Finn" she whimpers sadly and her arms go limp. I look down and see that she passed out. I sigh and start to undress her, even if we don't have sex at night we like to undress and cuddle because all of our heat hits each other only. I pull of all my clothes and lay my head right where her heart is and start to fall asleep.

…

I wake up to some ones mouth wrapped around my very erect penis. I moan and throw my head back; I look down to see Katniss' grey eyes looking up at me with curiosity with her mouth around my excited member. This is odd, she was crying her eyes out last night but now she is sucking me off. I want her to stop but I can't bring myself to tell her to stop. I have a feeling she is trying to apologize but I don't want her to do it like this. I gently grab her hair and pull her off of me. That earns a disapproving twitch from my member.

It has never done that before and I have no idea why I understand why it did that but it ignore it and look into Katniss' eyes. "What are you doing?" I ask her and release the grasp I had on her hair. "I think you know what I was doing" she says with a seductive smile and I twitch again and Katniss tries to touch me but I grab he hand away and say firmly "No"

I see the hurt of rejection in her eyes but I put my foot down. "Sorry" she says sadly and crawls off of me. I smack her butt and she giggles. "What did Snow say yesterday?" I ask putting on a serious face. She sighs and tells me all about how if I mess up the way she well be punished.

Now I can't mess up.

…

**Katniss' POV**

"I didn't mean anything I said yesterday I was just frustrated with you two. Remember, if you made alliances with anyone get to them, try to grab a pack and get as far away as you can from the others. If you need major help I will send you something, maybe" I tell them and they raise their eyebrows at the word 'maybe'. "Haymitch is going to bring you to the Hovercraft. So I'm going to tell you what he told me before I entered my games. Stay Alive" I hug the both of them and walk off.

…

**I am so sorry I haven't updated, I have been so… busy these days. Okay I hope you like this chapter and 10 is coming up!-Meghan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vicky's POV**

While I'm on the Hovercraft I remember what Katniss and Haymitch told me. "Stay Alive" they said, what could the possibly mean. There are so many meanings to those two words. They can mean good luck, don't die, don't be an idiot, remember what I said, or even don't mess the fuck up! It probably meant the last one with the way Haymitch said it.

I shake my head and look at Kate, she smiles and nods signaling that she will have my back. I nod back and try to ignore the glares I get from the Careers.

Katniss was so right; they will be after me in a second. I should have thought of that instead of defending my stupid pride. I am such an idiot, Haymitch knew about my ally so he told me not to get too attached because I might have to kill her later on in the game if it gets down to the two of us. I really don't want that to happen to me.

I wish I was more like Katniss, I should have just gotten no allies and kill anyone in my path. I don't want to kill anyone at all; I probably couldn't do it as easily as Katniss did in her games.

The way she ruthlessly drove the rock into the girl from district ones chest terrified me. Part of her face showed remorse but the other side showed pleasure in killing her. There was a twelve year old in the games that Katniss whipped the knife right into his temple, he died instantly. It was the way she did it without hesitation terrified me and I think it scared her when she had to re-watch her games at her interview.

The way the audience cheered every time Katniss killed a person and you could see the pain in Katniss' eyes. I suddenly don't think it would be the best to win, I don't know what they have to do after the games because all I can remember is that Katniss was in no way slutty and open like she is now. She was so innocent whenever her friends would talk about the topic of sex she would turn red instantly and become interested in the floor that was under her feet.

I think they just liked to see how red she could get by talking about it. But now she laughs it off like it is no big deal, last night was the most amazing and awkward thing ever. Brian liked me on top, we were clumsy and just getting to know each other's bodies but I will never be able to do it again in my life after these games.

**Katniss' POV**

All the tubes rise up while we are in the sponsoring room. Every victor is here trying to get sponsors for their tributes but we are waiting for them to run before I start any deals. Of course to get sponsors I have to be in barely anything. I am in this dress that leaves noting to the imagination, I remember Cinna's disgust when he put it on me. In between my breasts is open and it the lace strings that go down to me stomach close a little all the way down. I barely cover's my ass with the thong I'm wearing. It is all black leather and squeezes me all places I don't like being squeezed and 6 inch black strappy heels.

I also won't e able to do much looking at the screen because I will have to get men into my bedroom so they will sponsor my tributes left and right.

Finnick is right across from me and I can see he is dreading when he will have to start his sponsorship deals and the way he looks at my outfit with hate means that he will dislike when it is my time too. I'm only 15 and I have had at least 27 men in my bed since I have arrived here in the Capitol.

I just try to remember that I am doing this for prim, my brothers, my mom and my friends. I'm pretty sure that my mom has lost all respect for me whatsoever now. And I am probably the most disgusting thing that District Twelve has to offer.

Under my mask my face is filled with self loathing but I have my Capitol smile on so I don't have to worry about anyone seeing me right now. But Haymitch can see right through me all the time and gives me a sad smile.

5

4

3

2

1

They all run off their plates and I see Vicky, the girl from eleven, and Brian all run to the Cornucopia and grab a pack. The boy from eleven runs to them and picks up the girl from eleven and Vicky while Brian runs with them into the rock terrain. The place is covered in rock and there are a few mountains. This arena is just an accident waiting to happen.

….

**Brian's POV**

Kate seems more comfortable with the boy from eleven around. His name is Calvert, it sounds weird but I know a girl named Katniss so who am I to judge.

Speaking of Katniss, I now know why she has sex all the time. Vicky was so amazing…

She has always been amazing but the pleasure last night makes me love her.

I know that she wants me to win and I want her to win. She told me last night that we will not fight about it and if it comes down to the two of us we will fight about it then. I agreed but I won't let it happen, I will kill myself at the final 3. I won't tell her that but she will know that I'm hiding something from her.

I will just lie no matter how hard it is and how bad I am at lying. I almost chuckle but then I remember where we are and look at Vicky walking next to me with her small pack on her back and she is staring at my Seam grey eyes like they are the most beautiful thing in the world. I smile at her and we follow Calvert and Kate up the mountain that has trees everywhere but the climate is so steep.

There are loose rocks under our feet also and if we slip we are definitely dead. I have no doubt in my mind about that it is true.

Later on that day we are camped out by a few trees, well more like a thousand trees but who's counting. Who would count trees anyways? I wonder to myself but then shake the stupid thought from my head and start to wonder how Katniss is doing and how hard she's working to get sponsors.

While we were at the training Center I wondered what they were so secretive about. It was hard not to notice how they were when they would whisper to each other and slip out of the room trying not to be seen. I saw Katniss a few times slipping into the elevator at night and hitting the blank button. I never thought about it, it must be a victor thing. But I do wonder what that floor was, if I make it back I think I will check it out when no one suspects anything. But that is a bad choice. I always hated when people would get into my business so I shouldn't snoop into theirs.

It just doesn't seem right to get into something that you have no business being in.

But from what I heard from their conversations being a Victor isn't so great. I heard Katniss screaming in terror the other night, and it took everything Vicky and I had to not knock on the door to see what was going on. I hope this doesn't happen often to them…

**Johanna's POV**

Finnick is nearly jumping out of his seat when Katniss walks into the room from her 5th 'date' today. She has raked in a lot of money but the way she got the money is sick. I hate all of these Capitol bastards the worst bastard of them all is our President. The man is like a thousand years old! How can he still be alive? Okay I exaggerated he is in his late 70's but that is still old!

I'm not alone in this boat. Everyone in this room wishes the old guy would drop dead.

I look back at Katniss and she is bruised slightly but nothing serious. She has the dead look in her eyes like we all do during a 'date' sometimes we can't break out of it. So Finnick just holds her to his chest and waits for the life to come back into her hollow eyes. He pecks her cheek and she nuzzles her face into his neck. He chuckles when she kisses his neck, "Hey, save it for the bedroom" Haymitch says.

He tries to be disgusted but can't keep the smile off his face. "Relax Haymitch, your just jealous" Finnick mocks and Katniss giggles into his neck. "Okay, let's just watch the games, before this turns into a fight fest." Blight says. We all turn our attention to the screen to see that 14 tributes are already dead.

3 of the Careers, the boy from my district, the girl from 6, both from 11 and 12, and the boy from 8, are all alive there are ten of them left so I lean back. "This is going to be a short Hunger Games." I tell the others and they nod.

….

**Vicky's POV**

"Only ten of us left" Kate says. "I think we should split at the final eight" Calvert says. Brian and I agree to the terms, the anthem just went by and we were surprised by how many of us were left. But a lot of cannons went off we didn't really believe it until we saw their faces in the sky. "We should get some sleep" Brian mumbles from his sleeping bag. I roll my eyes and Kate giggles when he starts snoring, "We didn't get any water" Calvert says bluntly.

Wow he is almost as blunt as Katniss is in the mornings. I think it's because of how people say Finnick is at night she has a reason.

"Okay, I'll take first watch." Calvert volunteers. He seems bored, Kate agrees and lies down. "I'll watch with you. If anyone does come two of us should be alert." I tell him, he sighs and nods.

This guy is suspicious; I guess if Kate trusts him I should. I won't trust him, but I'll try to for her sake and so he doesn't think I'll kill him in his sleep or something. I face toward the many trees and think of nothing important.

An hour later I hear a rustle in the bushes and Calvert and I jump straight up. One of the Careers walks out with a huge smirk on his face and a huge axe with blood on it in his hand and with the other guy and two girls behind them. I recognize one of the girls as the girl from 6. She looks terrified of them but doesn't move a muscle. "Maybe we can have fun with the blonde girl. She's hot but nothing compared to her mentor." The really muscular on says to the other guy and he smirks. I nudge Brian with my foot and he moves a little. "Not going to happen" I hiss. I want to sound intimidating like Katniss but it comes out as a squeak. The girl career laughs while the girl from six just shakes in fear.

I nudge Brian harder but he only rolls away from my leg. Calvert is poised and ready to chuck a knife at any of them if they move closer. He's taller than the biggest one but the biggest on is so ripped that Calvert is no match for him. He turns his attention to Calvert and so do the rest of them so I slip out the tiny dagger out of my back pocket and point it at the second guys next. _Please Katniss help me now_, I think when I throw the knife and the it sinks into the guy's throat.

Hs cannon goes off and I let out a breath. The big one eyes look right to me and stomps forward. Of course that wakes Brian up and he jumps right in front of me. "You really think you can fight me?" the Career growls, "I was raised to kill anyone in my way." He growls taking a step closer. He swings the axe and Brian steps back just enough so it grazes his stomach. He hisses and kneels down. I guess it was more than just a graze to the stomach because it is pouring blood.

Calvert jumps on top of the guy and grabs his neck. The girl Career ran off with the girl from six so I shake Kate frantically trying to wake her up. Her eyes flutter slightly but she just goes back to sleep. I whip my head back to the fight and see that Calvert is now below the Career and the Career holds a knife against his throat. I jump onto his back and wrap my arms around his neck like it's a piggyback ride.

He slams me to the rock against my back and I hit my head hard. I hear a slight crack and now all I see is light.

**Katniss' POV**

"I'm out!" I yell. Vicky's cannon just went off and I'm upset but I have time to cry later. Brian is dying from blood loss and Vicky is dead, "I thought they would at least last until the final six" Haymitch mumbles. "Add those to the people I killed list." I say leaning against Finnick. "Do you want to go let it out?" he purrs into my ear. "No, I have I'm not in the mood." I whisper back and his face falls. I peck his lips and place my head on his shoulder and hear Brian's cannon go off. "Now we have to stay here and watch random kids kill each other, yippee" I say with no emotion. Johanna laughs and Finnick glares at her.

"Don't think of it like that baby." He whispers into my ear. "Actually I'll take you up on the sex" I whisper and he smiles. "If you will excuse me, I must go fuck my girlfriend's brains out." Finnick says and picks me up bridal style and into the elevator. He can't seem to wait because he starts to unzip the dress and leaves it in the elevator and walks out with our lips attacking each other and I hear a screech of surprise from Effie _and _Portia as we stumble into my room and get lost in each other.

….

**Finnick's POV**

I wake up to the smell of blood and roses and find President Snow sitting next to Katniss' naked body. I wrap my arms around her and pull her over to me. "Oh Mr. Odair, I did not come for that but I would love to one day. I need to speak to you and Miss. Everdeen." He says and I shake Katniss awake. She giggles and places my hand on her breast. Her eyes are still closed so I move my hand away so she opens her eyes with a frown on her face.

But when she sees our visitor she smiles seductively at him. "Hello, Mr. President, what a pleasant surprise." She purrs. The sicko is staring at her chest and I try not to glare.

"I came to say that…there is a rebellion brewing"


	11. Chapter 11

**Finnick's POV**

Everything inside me is calm; it means Haymitch's plan is working to start a rebellion. "Oh that's upsetting isn't it?" Katniss asks completely unfazed by it like she knew it was coming. "Yes it is Miss. Everdeen. So I need to know that I have your full loyalty." He says with seriousness, "Mr. President, you know you have my loyalty." Katniss purrs. "Don't worry sir you have all my loyalty." I state. You can't tell that I'm lying but I am and Katniss is too.

Katniss would never, by choice anyways be loyal to this sick and twisted man. "Very good, and if you even think of defying e your families will become very clumsy." He says and leaves. Katniss puffs out a breath and leans against my chest with a smile on her face. "I can't believe it Finn, there is a chance we can finally be free." She says and pounces on me. I kiss her so hard with the same passion I have for her.

I will always have passion and love for her stored in my heart, a piece is still for Annie. Oh my god, how could I forget about Annie! Katniss senses the worry and looks at me in the eyes with worry, "What is it Finn?" she asks, "Nothing, baby. Just in shock is all" I lie to her. She scrunches her eyebrows together and climbs off of me and starts to pull on some underwear. I can't tell her to stop, if I tell her that I have been with her but I love Annie still it will break her heart. "I love you" I say to her while she's at the door. "Whatever Finn" she answers and slams the door shut.

**Katniss' POV**

"Where's your guard dog?" Johanna asks when I walk onto her floor. "I got sick of him, too clingy." I answer and sit down on her couch to watch the games. "Yay, I finally get to be in the presence of the lovely Katniss Everdeen." She says and plops down next to me.

I watch Calvert tell Kate that they have to get away from Vicky and Brian's bodies so they can pick them up. She sniffles but they pack up and walk off into the woods, "Calvert ended up killing the career" Johanna tells me, I nod "I hope one of them win. If another Career wins think I might explode" I tell Johanna referring to the tributes from eleven. She nods and we turn our attention back to the screen.

Calvert seems so upset that he couldn't help them and Kate is just mourning a friend. "One of the biggest rules I told Vicky, don't get attached" I think to myself. There are only 7 of them left and it's been 2 days but the way the change the weather in the games it could be a week to them. At least they died together and they didn't have to wait it out. The cut Brian got in the stomach was deep enough to make him bleed out like Daisy did. She bled out but hers took longer because she was trying to see if she could help me. I take a deep breath so I won't cry and turn to Jo, "You want to get drunk because I can't watch this" I tell her and she smirks.

I motion to an Avox and order 4 bottles of white liquor. I take my and chug half of it down in on sip, "I think it would be better if I died in the games" I tell Jo, "I wish that a lot but then we wouldn't be who we are today_ she takes a sip "Whores" she continues and takes a few more sips. "Yeah but what's the fun in that" I ask her with a giggle and take a sip. "I don't know" she says thoughtfully and takes another sip of the drink and I chug the rest of mine down and throw it on the floor. It smashes and I laugh throwing my head back. Blight walks by, takes a glance at us and rolls his eyes and goes into the elevator.

"You know… I haven't had lesbian sex in a while." Jo tells me and I roll my eyes, "I'll tell you when I'm drunk enough to handle that Jo" I tell her. "Aw" she whines and I giggle and take one of the shards of glass of the floor. I cut along my left shoulder and to the elbow, I feel nothing at all. Johanna does the same and raises her bottle, we clang them together. "To being skanky whores" I tell her, "Nothing but the truth" she states and we chug down or liquor and just keep ordering more while we bleed all over the green couch.

**Finnick's POV**

I race to the mentor's lounge, I wonder where Katniss went. I just want to apologize, when I run into the room I slam into Haymitch and Blight on the couch which is where I fell. "Wow, Fish boy. What's going on?" Haymitch asks with a chuckle. "I can't find Katniss" I tell him and he turns serious. "Relax you two, she is on our floor drinking with Johanna" Blight says and I relax. "Do you know what kind of drunk she is Haymitch, angry, happy, crazy, or sad?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure do you think we should check on them?" Haymitch asks. "Let's go, I might as well come just in case they are murdering each other." Blight says and gets up.

When we get to floor seven what I see makes me horrified. Katniss and Johanna, naked and bleeding all over the couch with bloody glass on the floor and it smells like liquor. "Maybe I should have stayed." Blight says. Haymitch runs over and pulls Katniss off the couch and looks at the long cut on her arm that matches Johanna's perfectly. He growls and shakes her awake, her eyes flutter open and the fire in her eyes is completely gone but she wears a smirk. We ran into the elevator with both of them and went to the infirmary.

…

Haymitch paces back and forth after hearing what I told him and looks at with a glare every few minutes. He is making me dizzy with the back and forth, back and forth. And I am this close to yelling 'Knock it the fuck off' at him but I actually want to go see Katniss and see her condition with all the blood loss. "She feels upset that you won't talk to her and that every time you're near her you want to have sex and not talk to her. It is getting her upset so she feels like your ignoring her and don't want her for her." He states and I raise an eyebrow at him. "She is a lot like me we have a strong mental relationship. We know what each other are thinking most of the time" he says and grabs a drink of liquor. "Can you blame me for wanting to be with her all the time, she is so beautiful." I tell him truthfully.

"Exactly! She thinks you only want her for her body and once you get sick of her you will just leave her there with a broken heart." He says. "You should be a therapist" I tell him, and he rolls his eyes. "You think I could listen to stupid people blab about their problems all day. No way." He says. "Now stop trying to change the subject" he growls at me and I put up my hands in defense.

"Okay, how about you just leave her alone for a while. Wait until she comes to you, but that doesn't mean that you ignore her completely when you just walk by " he warns. "Haymitch, I can't stay away from her. You know that, I freak out if we are separate for more than 3 hours." I yell at him. "Deal with it Fish Boy because if she ends up like we found her again because of you. You will have to deal with me." He growls and leaves before I can say another word to him.

How on earth am I going to do this?

**Katniss' POV**

It has been two days since the incident with Johanna and I was going to keep the scar but the doctors removed it before I could say anything about wanting to keep it. Calvert won after brutally killing the girl from district two, it was horrifying to watch. But I know that he just snapped from being in there.

We get to see him in a few hours and he is already freaking out. They had to sedate him every time because he was screaming to talk to us.

When he won President Snow said that we need to start training with him as soon as possible. I vomited right after that. Finnick and I haven't been talking much; I still don't get what his problem is. I want to make it better for him because I feel bad that he is upset. "Come on, we have to see Calvert" says Haymitch with Finnick next to him.

I stand up and follow them through the hospital and into the room that holds Calvert. Seeder and Chaff are there watching him while he sleeps. "He should wake in a few seconds." Seeder says. She's right in 10 seconds he jumps up his eyes wild and looks frantically at all of us. He grabs me by my waist and yanks me to him "I'm so sorry I couldn't save them, I'm so sorry" he whispers and I pull away and look in his big brown eyes. "It's all right; you did everything you could for them." I whisper and smile at him. I get a good look at him, he is eighteen I know and he has a dark caramel colored skin tone and curly black hair.

"How are you feeling today?" Haymitch asks and we all burst out laughing and so does Calvert but he stops quicker than we do. "Should we bring it up now?" Chaff asks. "I don't know he seems alright" Haymitch says. "But we shouldn't risk it" I tell them, "What are you talking about?" Calvert asks loudly. I look at the others and they nod, "Have you noticed the blank button in the elevator and why most of us victors go to that floor?" I ask. He nods and I continue "Snow Is making you sell yourself to rich Capitol people. If you refuse he will kill your family" I get out.

"That's happened to all of you?" he asks with wide eyes. "Most of us, some of us say no and that is why Haymitch drinks so much. When he said no they killed all his family, I said yes so whenever I'm needed I come to the Capitol or when I'm here I hit the blank button in the elevator." I say to him and sigh. "But, your only fifteen." He says confused.

"It doesn't matter to Snow; I was sold at 14 for the first time." Finnick says. "Pick 4 of us to train with when you get home. When we start it will be better if you have your first time with someone else" I tell him. "I need to process this" he says. "It would be best if you get Katniss and Finnick as two of them, they are the best ones." Chaff says and I glare at him. "I'll be at an appointment." I say because I need to be at one. I leave the room in a hurry and into the elevator so I'm not late.

…

**Calvert's POV**

This hit me like a ton of bricks and I am more than just shocked. I can't believe this is happening to me, everyone has been gone for the last few hours and I am supposed to pick 4 victors to train me to be a sex slave. 'How nice' I think sarcastically.

"How you feeling?" asks a voice. I look up and see Katniss in a skimpy two piece outfit; I see a few bruises on her shoulders that look like finger prints and a hicky on her neck. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I ask walking over and touching the bruises gently.

"No, you just figured out your going to be a whore like most of us. So I have a right to ask the question." She says back. I smile at her and we sit down on my hospital bed. "What did Chaff mean when he said you and Finnick were the best?" I ask her. "Some of us are sold more than others are so we get more business and we perform better." She states.

"Oh" is all I say to that. "You can deal with it better as long as you remember that you're doing it for the people you love" she whispers.

"And who do you love?" I ask randomly and she chuckles, "My older twin brothers Tyler and Tom, my younger sister Prim, my mom, my friends Amelia, Rodney and Randy. A few people." She whispers. "Who should I do it with?" I ask. "You can't do it with someone you love romantically because you can never truly be with them, because you're only using them to take your virginity. You could do it with a stranger or one of us victors like me, Johanna, or Cashmere. I chose my stylist, he was the only person I trusted then" She says.

"When can I leave here, it feels like prison?" I ask finally. "That's why I came here, I was told to come and get you because the others are too drunk" she says and grabs my hand and pulls me up. I'm surprised by how strong she is and let her drag me down the hall and onto district twelve's floor in only sweatpants.  
"Woo!" I hear Chaff yell and I must look surprised because Katniss says "Chaff is a very happy drunk." She states. "Do you want to drink too our go to sleep in my room if you want." She asks. "Um, maybe I should clear my head with a drink" I say hesitantly and her face breaks out into a grin. She pushes me into the living room and picks up a drink herself before plopping down on Finnick Odair's lap and they start making out.

"Ha, you have to get used to it, they are always glued to each other" says Seeder and I give a small smile and pick up a drink. "Blight! Fuck me!" yells Johanna Mason to Blight Boster another victor. "I'll pass Jo." He answers. "Fine!" she says and pulls Katniss away from Finnick and starts kissing her. I take a sip of the drink and it burns as it slips down my throat and I cough. "You should get away from here before they end up naked." says Beetee. I nod and skid off to a room that is Katniss' because it says Mentor 2 on it and plop down to go to sleep.

…

**Hi guys! I know this chapter is a bit all over the place but you know I try!**

**Alright I love you guys!-Meghan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haymitch's POV**

"It's that time of year again Sweetheart" I tell Katniss. She glares and takes another drink of the liquor from my flask. "Why should I even try this year? They'll just die like Vicky and Brian." She says, she is half drunk already, I can tell by the way she slurs her words. "Katniss, just relax." I tell her and she leans on my shoulder.

Snow really wants her to show a lot of skin now, she is wearing an orange top that's cut above her belly button and a skirt with a black band going around her waist line and the rest of it that reaches just below her butt is orange. And the black pumps that she is wearing don't help either. I play with her loosely curled hair until Effie come over and starts to blab. "Oh Katniss you look stunning." She says and pulls Katniss into a hug. "And Haymitch you look… sober." She says, "Yeah, but Sweetheart isn't" I tell her and Katniss giggles and takes another swig of my flask. "No more for you" I groan and take it away from her.

"Mm" she whines but keeps her mouth shut. The reaping goes by fast until I hear the boys name "Peeta Mellark" Katniss is too drunk to let the shock hit her so she laughs. The tributes shake hands and I take Katniss onto the train and into the bar car where she attacks the liquor before I can grab her waist to keep her away. "No" I say and pull her to me and she giggles. "Let's go see the tributes." She giggles and tries to get out of my grasp. "No, I will meet the tributes and you will sleep in my bed." I tell her firmly and she doesn't complain when I carry her to my room and meet the tributes in the dining car after.

"Where's Katniss?" the baker boy asks. "She's stressed so she's sleeping right now." I tell him. "I will wait until tomorrow until I start to train you because I really don't want to because Katniss is better." I tell them and before they can say anything I'm back in my room and fall asleep next to a passed out Katniss and pray that tomorrow I can keep her under control.

….

**Katniss' POV**

I'm waked early by my prep team and Cinna who take me to my room and babble while I groan because of my hangover. "Here" Cinna says giving me a pill and a glass of water, I smile and thank him and take the pill. It works immediately and my prep team gets me dressed in another slutty dress and I get pushed into the dining car by Haymitch. I almost fall down because of my heels and glare at him.

The tributes are shoving food down their throats as fast as they can and I look at Peeta Mellark. "You two should slow down or you will throw it all up later" I tell them and they look at me. Haymitch rolls his eyes and I push him into a chair and plop down next to him. "Just to let you know Fish Boy is going to watch you today" Haymitch tells me.

"I'm not a child" I say to him. "But you will get drunk for sure if we are not watching you and if Jo watches you remember what happened last time" he says and I smirk at the memory. "That was the most fun I have ever had in the Capitol" I tell him. "Yeah right, Fish Boy almost had a heart attack when he saw you. That was an idiotic move." Haymitch says. The tributes are watching our conversation with interest.

"I wish you guys never came looking for us" I hiss. "Sweetheart, you know what would happen if we didn't find the two of you." He says. "Whatever, I hope Calvert will be okay this year." I say sadly. "He got the best help he can get you know that Sweetheart." He says and I sigh. "Were here" I say with dread and Peeta runs to the window. "It's amazing" he says and the girl goes over to look. I hear Haymitch snort at the statement and I try to keep in my laughter.

When we get off the train and head to the remake center where all the other tributes and Mentors are. I tackle Johanna when her back is to mine and straddle her. "I have a feeling this will be a great year" Johanna says sarcastically, "You know it Jo" I tell her and pick her up off the ground. The tributes can't help but watch us because we are definitely the most entertaining thing on this planet right now. Calvert comes walking in with Chaff and Seeder, "Have you started the party already?" Chaff asks and he's slurring his words so he's drunk. "I think you did buddy" Haymitch says and they give each other a drunken guy hug.

"Don't forget to say hi to me" Finni9ck says from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. I roll my eyes "How could I possibly forget about you?" I ask sarcastically and he smiles and pecks my cheek. "What was I thinking, no one can possibly forget about me?" he says with a smile and I roll my eyes again at him. I pull out of his embrace and give Calvert a hug; he has been completely pampered as well, lost his virginity to me. I regret that because I took away his choice of giving it to someone he can really love. Well unless a rebellion can save us all he will never be able to be with a person he loves because we are all owned by Snow.

We have no choice at all "We'll help you get through this year" I whisper to him. "I know" he says and I pull away. I look at his tributes; the little girl reminds me so much of Prim my heart twists a little. The other one is huge, has plenty of muscle, and looks menacing but I can see that his eyes soften when he looks at his younger district partner. I turn to look at district 2 and the boy looks strong and cocky and the girl even though she is so short wears and evil smirk. The two of them from one the girl looks like a complete air head and the boy looks stupid but strong. I hope the stylists come soon. Gloss finally comes over to us and away from his tributes and hugs me also.

For the rest of the wait Chaff pukes on the floor, Haymitch guffaws at how stupid Finnick is acting, Jo and I take turns passing around a bottle of liquor, Gloss hitting on me, Calvert laughing at the jokes Haymitch makes, and Seeder looking at us all disapprovingly. The stylists finally come in and Cinna smiles at me before getting our girl tribute and bringing her off to one of the rooms. Portia does the same to Peeta and the rest of the tributes are whisked away by prep teams and stylists. And we go to what we call the 'Whore Floor' and meet our first round of sponsors/buyers.

I get two men, they are far from normal looking but I put on my seductive act and when the threesome is over one puts a golden anklet on my ankle and the other slips a diamond ring on my index finger. They both leave and I know that I can cry later and I find that there is a closet in the room now. Snow decided that for every 'date' we get it has to be in the same room every time. I open the closet and put on some really tight pants and a shirt that the neck line leads past my breasts. I go to were the opening ceremonies are held and I sit in the mentor section next to Mags and Seeder. I hope this year goes by faster than last year, just think of home and I can get through it faster. I think to myself. "When does Calvert start?" I ask Seeder. "Tonight at 10, I hope you trained him good Katniss" she whispers harshly. "I did the best I could, I ran out of things to teach him when we were done." I tell her quietly and she nods. Seeder is like a mother to me and I think she feels that way towards Calvert too. Calvert could be my brother so when we had sex it felt awkward and because he was a virgin he was clumsy with his movements so it didn't help me feel any better about doing it.

I hope he'll be okay and not have a break down, I remember when I had a breakdown, and I was a complete mess. I can remember bits and pieces and Finn told me of what happened as well, he sounded terrified and I felt so bad for him at that point. They removed the scars that I got on my face from when I dug my nails into it. I was trying to feel something other than self loathing. I didn't feel anything when it happened I have no idea how I couldn't have because when I was younger I scratched my face and it hurt a lot and when this happened I dug my nails deep into the skin of my face. I shake the thought from my head and lean back in my seat.

….

**Calvert's POV**

All of us are lined up for the interviews and I am kind of nervous. Johanna is on and is playing fierce and sexy and is working the crowd easily, one of the people in the crowd could be my buyer. I think and Katniss taps my arm sensing my worry and gives me a smile. I'm on last and Katniss just got pushed onto the stage. She struts out there playing seductive and innocent. She gives easy answers and talks to Caesar like they are friends, but he looks at her weirdly and I have an odd feeling he might be buying her tonight. Or another time while were here, I hope not I don't think I could ever look at the man the same way again.

….

**Johanna's POV**

We are on Chaff, Seeder and Calvert's floor watching Calvert's interview, Katniss is biting her lip nervously. She does that a lot and sometimes she does it so hard she draws blood. I slap her and she pulls her bottom lip in to keep her from doing it anymore. I smile and watch Calvert fly by his interview smoothly and he doesn't slip up from his mask once during the whole thing. I'm honestly surprised at that and when he comes up here he looks like he might vomit. "Here, have a drink you'll feel better" Chaff slurs and I roll my eyes. Katniss throws him the flask she put in her bra these days because Haymitch will barely let her touch his. He drinks the liquor and I can see him grimace when he feels the burning liquid slid down his throat. He putters for a bit then downs the rest of it, Katniss scowls and shoves the thing back into her bra before asking a Avox for a bottle.

The District 11 tributes have yet to come up, they will be led up by their stylists in a few minutes and I bet they will like that we are all drunk. Katniss chuckles and Finnick comes through the elevator and they end up in a heated make-out session. I would do the same if I was away from the person I loved for a year, except I have no one left that I love. Love is a sign of weakness; it makes people do stupid things so I will never fall in love.

"Where's Haymitch?" Finnick asks when he pulls away from Katniss. Where is Haymitch? I wonder and Katniss just says "He is going to bring our tributes to our floor while I watch over Calvert because Seeder is too stressed and Chaff is too drunk to care." She says. She sounds sober but I know she doesn't want to be. I think it's because of the little girl tribute from 11; she doesn't want to be drunk in front of someone so innocent.

"So Chaff what do you think of your tributes?" I ask him. "The boy is a possibility of winning but the little girl is most likely a bloodbath" she answers and I can pretty much see Katniss clench her jaw.

I bet she thinks of the little girl as Prim in a way. Her sister was cute when I saw her and I wish I had a sibling like hers growing up, but I only had an elder brother who was a pain in the ass. I loved him and he is gone now so I don't have to worry about his asshole ways now, but I would rather have him being an asshole now then being dead. No one should wish that upon anyone in this world, it's just not right, but at least my family didn't suffer. He hung them all in front of me. I have a lot of nightmares about it but I'll live with it and will have to for the rest of my life.

I growl under my breath and swipe the bottle away from Finnick's hands and take a big swig of it. I can't help myself; it numbs the loss of the pain I feel. What happened to fierce blood thirst Johanna? A lot of people ask me, I would tell them that she is dead but then they would ask questions about it. So I mostly ignore the question and get drunk because that's the only thing I can look forward to in my life now. There is no room for anyone in my heart that I'm not even sure is there anymore. The ding of the elevator cuts my thoughts off and the two tributes come in and Chaff starts laughing like a maniac. "Don't you dare throw up on me" I warn him. "I think that is my cue to leave, come on Finn" Katniss says and yanks him off the couch while he complains like a two year old that he doesn't want to go.

"Then there were three" Calvert says and whistles lowly. The male tribute glares at his mentors and I roll my eyes. "Not anymore, I got to go…take a nap." I say and get into the elevator and slam the number seven with my fist.

**Calvert's POV**

Now I am stuck with Chaff and the tributes, just great, I'm only saying that Chaff sucks when he is drunk. He laughs like an idiot and his arm with the missing hand he waves around a lot like it's a prize. "Okay, tomorrow you two start training, if Chaff says anything to you ignore it. Don't show off your skills, try the stations that you don't know about. I'm sure you guys know all about plants, so try out a few weapons and the fire stations. Now go to bed before Chaff pukes on the floor, trust me it's not pretty." I tell them, Thresh looks confused and Rue just nods and they go off to their rooms. I hear Chaff start to sing and I groan. I hate when he starts to sign, its super annoying and I have no idea how Seeder deals with him. "Goodnight Chaff!" I yell and go to what the other victors call 'The Whore Floor' and brace myself.

…..

**Katniss' POV**

When Seeder, Calvert and Chaff come into the mentors lounge Chaff is singing, "Make it stop!" yells Calvert and I chuckle. I'm sitting in Finnick's lap and he is trying hard to adorn my neck in hickies because he has been kissing it for the last 30 minutes, I have tried to smack him but he is holding down my wrists. "I will kill you Odair" I tell him and try to move my head away. "I'm sorry, it's not my fault you're so irresistible" he whispers seductively. "You're just trying to get into my bed Odair" I say to him. "Very true" he says. "Then why didn't you just ask?" I whisper. On that note he lifts me up and carries me out of the mentors lounge and onto his floor.

**Thresh's POV**

I think I have the worst mentors on the planet, well not really. District twelve has a drunk and I don't really want to insult Katniss Everdeen. She seems so nice and I don't think she sleeps with all those men because she wants to. I look at little Rue over by the ropes, she is climbing all over the place and it makes me smile. I try not to smile a lot around here because I just want people to not see me as weak in the arena, I don't look weak for sure but if my eyes soften in front of the others for even a second they won't consider me as a threat.

I hope the people back home don't think badly of me because of the way I will act in the arena. I know how Calvert's family reacted when he killed the girl from two. I could see in his eyes that he lost it, something snapped in his eyes and I feel bad for him but what he said last night was kind of funny. But only in a way, I'm guessing Chaff throws up a lot considering that the Victors talk about it a lot. I would laugh but I have a feeling I'll need sponsors in the arena and I don't want to get on any of the Victor's bad sides. I feel bad for whoever is on their bad side at all; it must be a living hell for them.

I think I'm going to work with a machete in the arena because I think it will be my strong weapon while I'm in there. I think that was Calvert's weapon last year too, I'm not really sure. I never paid attention to the weapons they used in the games. I didn't really get why they were so important to the tributes. But now I get that you need to pick the right murder tool. I don't know why I'm thinking like this but I guess it's just instincts taking over. The need to protect yourself and to survive, kill or be killed is what I heard Seeder say when I eavesdropped on their conversation. They think Rue will be a bloodbath, whatever that means.

I'm not truly sure what anything they say means right now. I think it's better to stay out of the mind of a victor instead of trying to get in.

…..

When we get back from training pretty much all the victors are on our floor in the living room. They are laughing and they are drunk, Rue giggles a little and I can't help but slip a smile. Katniss seems to be the only sober one and when she notices us she smiles and walks up to us. Good thing she is wearing normal clothes otherwise I wouldn't be able to control my hormones. "Hi, I haven't really introduced myself. I'm Katniss." She says and holds her hand out to Rue. Rue smiles and shakes happily and says "I'm Rue" with a smile. Katniss then holds her hand out to me I take it "Thresh" I answer her trying to be hostile, she doesn't seem to mind and keeps smiling. "I'm really sorry about them. It gets worse than this usually so you can either go to your rooms our watch the chaos." She says and laughs.

She seems nice enough, I have heard her talk about her sister in the interviews and we watched when she came home after her winning. Her sister is at least the same age as Rue and she seemed so sweet the way she was bouncing up and down when she saw her sister. "I think we'll watch the chaos" I tell her and Rue nods in agreement. "Okay, I have to grab Haymitch and pull him to our floor so we can see our tributes." She says and goes to the living room and comes back with a drunken Haymitch Abernathy leaning on her. She pulls him into the elevator and before the door closes she waves us goodbye and it closes.

**Rue's POV**

"I thought Katniss was really nice. Nicer then she was in her games for sure" I tell Thresh when he closes the door to his room and I start jumping up and down on her bed. "You like everyone Rue" he says with a smile. He has really white teeth, being from our poor district I always wondered how he kept them so clean. I knew him back in the district when we would work in the orchards and look after all the plants. It was cool. Thresh is really cool too, he was always so nice to me and still I even though we will have to kill each other in a few days, I think Thresh is just so cool because of that and he is like a older brother to me. I have a lot of younger siblings back home so it's nice to be the younger one for once. I hear something smash out in the living room and giggle involuntarily.

I hope I can see Katniss again sometime before the games. I like her a lot; she could also be an older sister to me! I think she is so awesome! Thresh grabs me and keeps me still with a smile on his face, I try to wiggle out of his grasp which causes him to roll his eyes. I giggle and start to wave my arms around randomly near his head and neck so he will put me down.

**Peeta's POV**

When Katniss walks out of the elevator with Haymitch she groans and walks him down the hall and comes back minutes later to talk to us I assume. God she is beautiful, she smiles at the two of us and asks if we have any skills, we both tell her nothing and raises an eyebrow at the two of us. "Then what did you two do during training?" she asks. She turns to my fellow district partner first, I don't even remember her name and I can tell Katniss doesn't either and it makes me smile how she never pays attention.

"I tried out the fire, knotting tying and plant station." she says and Katniss nods approvingly and turns to me. "I tried out the spears and the camouflage station" I tell her and she gives me thumbs up. "Good, keep trying at those and try to use some more weapons just in case you get your hands on one in the arena you want to know how to use it." Katniss says. We both nod and she dismisses us and goes into the living room.

…**..**

**Phew, that took a while to write! I love you guys and hope you love the POV switching that will happen more often in this story. **

**Reviews please and remember that I love you!**

**-Meghan**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Why hello people! I have not updated in a while, I know. If you want to know what I have been up to it is that I have been working on my YouTube channel**. **I have also been working super hard to get more followers to promote my channel. I am 29Supermeg or you could search up hungergameslover I know I have been neglecting you guys lately but I am back! If you want to check out my channel go to 29Supermeg and then you are there.**

**Hugs and kisses here is Chapter 13!**

**-Meghan**

…

**Katniss' POV**

I look at myself in the mirror and finally notice how different I look from the girl that lived in the Seam. A lot has happened in two years, I became a whore, I am scarred for life, I have killed more than 5 people, and I fell in love. One of them isn't so bad and it isn't so hard to guess which one that is. Finnick is asleep on his bed with the sheets tangled with his legs. I smile and pull on my undergarments. I went from cotton white undergarments to expensive panties and bras, I hate that I have so much money, so much food, and so much clothes and have absolutely nothing to do with it.

I get all of this from killing people…It stinks that I am no stuck with this guilt and all the nightmares. I guess I deserve all of this from taking innocent lives, the people I killed had families and friends. I can't even begin to imagine how bad they feel right now I loved Brian and Vicky as siblings. So I lost something too, my tributes are like my children I have to protect them myself and will try anything I can to do so.

I see that Finnick has woken up and is now behind me and tracing my scars. He touches the 'X' on my lower back and whispers into my ear "I want to kill the man who left this mark." I know that he means every word of the statement. Finnick would do anything to protect me and I know it with all my heart, Finnick will protect everyone he loves. I know it and it makes me smile, "Tell me about your family, I know that I have met them but I want to know what you know." He whispers into my ear. "Who do I start with?" I ask him looking at the mirror and I can see him looking at me lovingly. "Start with your siblings, then talk about your parents and I want to know about your friends too." He says.

"I'll start with Tyler; he is the smartest next to my mom. He hates anything to do with sports, he is always nervous around girls. He is the biggest nerd in district 12." I tell him and I can see him smile. "Tom is a huge athlete, he has always been smooth with girls, and he and I might as well be twins instead. I remember when I was younger I think I was 8 he started to get girl crazy and use Prim to attract girls because she was only six at the time. I was the other one that would be used to attract girls but not as much as Prim was." I tell him.

II gulp the lump in my throat now that I have to talk about Daisy "Daisy was perfect. She had dark blue eyes and thick and silky black hair. She was smart and kind; we were best friends and sisters. She always had a need to protect the rest of us. The night she was attacked she actually threw herself in front of me because the man was going to get to me first but when he saw Daisy he changed his mind at first glance. I still believe she is alive because I sewed up her stomach she was still slightly alive but it didn't look good. Tyler and Tom brought her to the meadow in the District and left her there. The next time I checked she was gone. Tyler told me that wolves probably found her and dragged her away. We never told anybody that her body just disappeared; we said that we burned her body. Some people do that in our district because burying there so they can just rot doesn't seem right to us. I at least hope she is alive somewhere but it's kind of silly to hope for things like that." I tell him and before he can ask questions I go to Prim.

"Prim is the sweetest girl in the district. Everyone loves her, she has a kind heart, a bright smile, a great personality, and she has the ability to steal hearts. I love her so much." I say getting right to the point. "The baby that my mom killed before it could be born was a boy that Prim and I decided to name Ezekiel. She thought it fit the best for him, she thought he would be like Daisy, but he would have blonde hair and grey eyes. I thought she was right." I say and move on to my parents.

"My mom and I have never been close and when she shut down I hated her for doing that to us. She isn't much for talking and she loves me but can barely look at me and Tom because of our looks. I dislike her for that, I know that my father's death is a hard subject for her but that doesn't mean she can ignore us. Now before I can freak out let's move onto my father" I tell him.

"I was only ten when he died but he loved me, he wouldn't tell the others but he said he loved me the most out of the others, he was amazing with a bow and I got that from him. Tom says I was the spitting image of dad but I don't believe him most of the time." I tell him.

"Then my friends are Rodney, Randy and Amelia." I say "What is with the first letter of names matching, please don't tell me they are twins." Begs Finnick and I laugh. "Rodney and Randy are cousins and they might as well be twins with their looks and personality. Amelia is my best friend, she is always one for trouble and for boys. So there is my family and friends and one day you will talk to me about yours, Odair." I tell Finnick and grab a tight blouse with some black short shorts and of course more black heels. "Your gorgeous" Finnick whispers after I get dressed. "Why do you always want me after I get dressed?" I ask him in annoyance. He shrugs his shoulders and gets dressed in some black jeans and a purple T-shirt.

When I get to the dining room everyone is staring at me and Haymitch only rolls his eyes. Finnick kisses my cheek and goes to the elevator and hits the button to his floor. "Good morning" I say and sit down next to Cinna and Effie. "Katniss you look gorgeous, I will be right back I have to wake the tributes." Effie says and her heels tap against the floor while she walks down the hall. Cinna kisses my cheek and Haymitch rolls his eyes again, I roll my eyes mocking him and he scowls. Then the tributes walk in with Effie right after hem and she goes back to sitting next to me in a 'proper' fashion as she says. I pick at my eggs and mostly drink my orange juice throughout breakfast. Effie talks on with Portia and Cinna and me and Haymitch just stare at each other.

We understand each other so well that we don't need words to do so. 'Why aren't you eating?' he asks me silently with a raise of an eyebrow and a glance at my plate. 'Not hungry' is all I say by shaking my head. He only nods and slides the flask across the table to me. Only the tributes notice when I pour some of the clear liquid into my juice and slide it back to him. He smiles when I take a drink of my juice and sigh as the numbness takes over.

It helps me forget all the guilt and to just go how I want to go with it all right now. I stand up and look at the tributes "Get dressed for training and then go down." I tell them and since I have an appointment I go into the elevator and head to the 'Whore Floor' when I get down there I see the man that bought me for the first time and he smiles. Calvert winks at me when his date isn't looking and I smile back and 'Roger' I remember his name takes me down the hall and into the room assigned that I'm supposed to take my dates to.

…

When we finish Roger still has more time and talks to me about his problems and what he thinks the arena will be like this year. All the while I stroke his hair while he lays his head on my left breast. "You are truly a much better listener then my wife is." He says and kisses my breast. I giggle and he smiles and lifts himself off of me and I have to hold in a cry of pain when he pulls out. He leaves soon after and when I look down I notice I am bleeding.

I then remember that I forgot to get my pill to prevent it from happening, by 'it' I mean my period. I'm not supposed to have sex when this happens is what my mom said one night because she knows that I am having sex. She thinks that it is only with Finnick though, I won't tell my mother what I have done in the Capitol because it isn't her business.

She doesn't deserve to know about my life, just because she brought me into the world doesn't mean she can tell me what to do with my life. She never had the authority anyways! I think but I get up and clean myself with tissues and take the pill. I pull on a skimpy number and walk out of the room not caring if people look at me. Calvert looks like he just got back from his and walks into the elevator with me, Cashmere runs in before I press the button and smiles at the two of us.

"Katniss, why didn't you put on clothes?" asks Cashmere. "Why should I bother, Finn will just tear them off later." I tell her with a shrug of the shoulders. She rolls her eyes and Calvert smiles at me and we go to my floor where Haymitch and Effie are arguing. "Haymitch' I say seductively while walking over to him. He looks at me and smiles and Effie looks appalled, he wraps and arm around my shoulder and I hear Cash and Calvert leaving and the elevator go 'ding' when it closes.

**Haymitch's POV**

"What do you think of Effie?" Katniss asks me while running her hands up and down my chest where the stubble of my shaven chest hair is supposed to be. The question sends rage through my body, she is so irritating. But not the way Katniss irritates me so much it turns me on. I may have jumped her after Effie left the room, of course I brought Katniss to her room than jumped her. I would never do that in the dining room where our tributes could come back from training and have them scarred for life.

But if I was a tribute, being the pervert I am I would watch. Back to Effie she is the most annoying person I have ever met. A lot of people annoy me but she is number one, stupid manners, her squeaky voice with that accent. And I don't even know where to start with the way she dresses, ugh. I know that the clothes are just the dumbest things on the planet.

They tell their children that it's good to dress like that, stupid Capitol idiots think that is normal. I'm broken from my thoughts by Katniss climbing on top of me and stretching by grabbing the headboard. Her perfect breasts are right in my face and I gently nip the skin of her right breast. It surprises her because she retracts from the head board and her chest slams right into mine and she groans in pain when our noses bump together hard. I peck her nose and she glares at me in return.

I wish Katniss could have came around years ago, I knew her father and he wouldn't let me near her I was always drunk and he thought the stench would bother her. 'I don't think it bothers her now Fred' I think and smirk to myself. He must be appalled to be watching over his daughter and seeing her having sex with his best friend. I feel a little bad but the irony is amusing for sure, Katniss notices my smirk and grinds into my. I moan because she is wet with arousal for me already.

Every man that isn't Capitol loves a woman who is nice and wet for him. It's nice, it's kind of sad that some men don't care if their wife or lover is wet. I care about how Katniss feels during our times together. Right when we are about to start Effie walks in and screams when she sees us. She runs away and slams the door shut, I laugh but Katniss doesn't. "I feel bad, I'll apologize and you can't finish." She says and gets up. I curse when she starts to get dressed, "You can take care of it yourself" she says and leaves the room. I groan and roll over and fall asleep.

_Haymitch's dream_

_Fred is sitting across from me with a knowing smirk on his face. "This is what you get for even touching my daughter" he says and laughs. "Fred, you are an ass." I tell him and he smiles showing his gleaming white teeth. "You suck" I tell him and he cackles with amusement._

"_Haymitch, I am surprised you could even get my daughter into your bed. You have no skill." He says_

"_I have skill"_

"_No you don't"_

"_Yes I do"_

_This goes on for a while until Fred sighs in defeat. "Fine Haymitch, you have skill." He says with a smile. "Do you think I cannot think about her like that? You made a gorgeous daughter." I tell him. _

"_I do not need to hear about the sex fantasies you get from looking at my daughter." He says with a scowl that matches Katniss' perfectly. I shrug my shoulders "Seriously, I just had to watch you fuck my daughter man! Not funny!" he yells and I laugh like a lunatic. "Do you know how disgusting it is, It makes it worse that she would have even interest in you." He says in frustration._

"_Your daughter has good taste" I tell him with a smile. He growls at me and I just roll my eyes._

_The end of Haymitch's dream_

I think that was the weirdest dream I have had in forever. I groan and get out of bed and get dressed for dinner.

When I get out there and dinner starts everyone is dead quiet and Katniss still isn't eating her food. She is only eating bits of it and giving me sideways glances. Effie looks mortified beyond repair when she looks at me but when she looks at Katniss she smiles slightly.

She must have begged for forgiveness hard because Effie doesn't have a problem with her. "Okay, what is going on?" Portia asks. Cinna smiles and chuckles, I guess Katniss must have told him because when I look at her she blushes and giggles. "I don't think this is an appropriate time to talk about it." Katniss says. "It never should have happened in the first place." Effie shrieks and I burst out laughing. Katniss rolls her eyes at me and smiles sadly at Effie. "I'm going to the seventh floor to hang out with Johanna." Katniss says. "Don't drink because I remember what happened last time." I tell her and she laughs and laughs and is still laughing when the elevator door closes.

**Johanna's POV**

Katniss comes walking through the elevator and my tributes stare at her in awe and Blight rolls his eyes. "What is it now, Princess?" he asks and she glares at him, if only looks could kill… "Haymitch is being an arrogant bastard." She says. "That sounds normal" I say, "No! Effie walked in on us and he won't apologize to me for being so rude." She seethes. Blight and I laugh and she growls "I'll just go have angry sex with Finn because you guys suck" she says with a smile because she is only joking. Only about the part that we suck that is.

…**..**

**Really Important!**

**I have a huge question for you guys!**

**If you could have Daisy or Mr. Everdeen alive in my story which would you pick?  
Must answer!**

**-Meghan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haymitch's POV**

It's time for the interviews, after the kids got their scores we now know that they will be ignored unless they make a real impact at their interviews. Katniss is still pissed at me and is pacing back and forth in another skimpy little dress while Johanna and Chaff talk drunkenly to each other while also flailing their arms around like they are trying to put their movements into words. It's weird but I don't mind, I'm too used to all of these weird people for it to bother me. I smile to myself and Katniss gives me a glare because my eyes are looking directly at her perfectly rounded ass that looks amazing in that dress.

Were back stages with the tributes who just watch us instead of the interviews until they go on. Peeta just ignores me and the others and stares at Katniss and I think I see a little drool in the corner of his mouth.

I smile and roll my eyes at all the male tributes. They all have the same expressions except for the Careers who stare at her like a piece of meat and you can only see lust in their gazes instead of admiration like the others. The girl from District one Glitter or some shit is staring at her with jealousy and Clover Brutus's girl or at least I think that's her name is look at her with envy. I think every girl looks at Katniss with envy.

Even I do sometimes… Only kidding of course, I only have envy for Fish Boy who gets to have her whenever he wants and I have had her, what? Twice or once, I'm not sure because it was so any few times, I guess I shouldn't complain. I could be like one of those tributes who could never get a chance at all with her. It wouldn't matter anyways; Katniss is too into Finnick to notice anyone else around her that is in anyway attractive. I feel a twinge of sadness that I will never make her love me like she loves Finnick. The only thing I feel toward Finn is anger and jealousy. It courses through my veins whenever they are close to each other and talking to each other.

I growl when he walks into the room and Katniss calms instantly at his presence when he wraps his arms around her small body. Some people think it's wrong that a man like Finn should be around her so much, the only difference is their age. Age shouldn't matter when you're in love and there will be laws against it is the rebellion goes how we want it to go. Plutarch is helping out with it and is pretty much in charge of it. It will start up during the games this year and hopefully we can get the tributes out before they can be taken by the Capitol and tortured for information that they couldn't possibly have an Idea about in their cases.

The only thing that we really need to worry about is getting all the victor's out of here first. They are pretty much the most important people we need. The thing that I worry about is that Cinna might talk about it to Katniss and we are planning on keeping her in the dark the whole time, I know that Finn won't say anything to her. He has sworn to secrecy by Plutarch and I and he can't tell her anything until we are safely in District Thirteen.

Another thing we need to worry about is getting Katniss' family out, Katniss would kill me and probably everyone she sees if her siblings aren't safe. I think she wants to keep her other safe even though she may not be her most favorite person in the world Katniss will want her out. I'm not sure if she could handle telling her family everything that happened to her in the Capitol and she might keep it a secret for forever more and only Victors and stylists will know about it. But the guilt of keeping them in the dark will seep into her later on and she will spill her guts out to her mother like I predict she will and her mother will tell the family for her and her brothers will break a bunch of stuff and will want to kill every Capitol person that has ever bought her even though that isn't possible they will want to. I mean who wouldn't want to kill every man that raped their baby sister.

I know I would for sure want to kill them all. I already want to kill them for so many reasons so that would only add to my rage. I breathe out a sigh and look over to see what I've missed and I only see that our girl Emily I finally know her name now is going on. She gives quick answers to the questions and Caesar is having a hard time to keep up with the girl. Poor Caesar finally lost his touch after all these years of sending children to their deaths. What a loss for him….

I roll my eyes at my witty self and look to see that the tributes are standing by their mentors and waiting for the rest of the interviews to finish. A new rule that only lasts this year, oh the irony of it all and the Capitol people will have no entertainment besides their shitty soap operas, I've watched them before and those shows are cluster fucks. I nearly died laughing at how predictable they are and stupid of course. It's natural stupidity for all people raised in the Capitol to be stupid and predictable in everything they do with their luxurious lives. I groan when the boy comes on and confesses his love for Katniss so we are now in deep shit. Or Katniss is for sure because I had nothing to do with it, it is forbidden for a mentor to fraternize with a tribute at all. But after they win or if they win you may do as you wish is what President Snow told me with those exact words leaving his mouth.

**Katniss' POV**

"You look like a boiling cauldron of rage." says Finnick wickedly when we get into my room. I am so mad at Peeta but I can't let him see that. The hurt in his baby blue eyes would be too much for me. He makes the perfect puppy dog eyes that just make you melt at his feet and do whatever he says for you to do. The thought makes me smile, I can only get people to do stuff for me by seducing me and that kind of sucks right now. All I'm used is for sex, it's not for pleasure, I'm just a filthy used pawn for these Capitol people, I'm used for their pleasure and I have to just take it without complaint. I have been raped so many times I don't even want to speak of it. I already feel disgusting enough about myself I don't need anyone else knowing about it.

If Daisy was still around I would tell her everything in a heartbeat. She was my ray of sunshine, and always made me happy like I always make Prim happy. That was my main goal after she died or at least I think she's dead. It was that I would be just like her for Prim and be a good role model but I guess I screwed that up to for myself and everyone else that is in my life. I don't get why Capitol people crave my attention, I am used and disgusting. Who wants some ones sloppy hundredths or somewhere around that area. I don't count; it's not really my priority to do so anyways. The thought of actually knowing makes me want to throw up my dinner all over the floor.

I have probably been with half the male population of the Capitol already and there will be more to come soon enough tomorrow and for years more until I and too old to be touched anymore or at least if I kill myself or die of alcohol poisoning. A nice slow death is what I deserve for all the lives I have taken from people that were innocent and had peopled who loved them. I hated by my own district for what I have done to myself or what I was forced to do. I know I am hated and if I am able to get to my district and if the people were able to they would take turns using me as a punching bag.

I wish it was that easy sometimes, if only it was that easy. I'm small and frail so I could just die after like the first 34 hits to my stomach. I'm skin and bones, the only thing I'm good for now and the only place I am strong in is sex. Just a toy for the people to use until they grow tired of me. Finnick must feel my negative thoughts somehow and hugs me to his chest. "I feel like just ending everything." I tell him like it is the most normal thing I could say to anyone. He nods and kisses my cheek. "I know the feeling, but then our loved ones would miss us so much and we wouldn't want them to cause the heart ache that we are so fearful of." He says. I smile, "Feeling poetic Finn?" I ask and he smiles and I get changed in to a purple camisole and black boy shorts and curl up into bed with a shirt less Finnick Odair. "I love you" he whispers, I smile and say "I love you too Fish Boy." With a smirk and I hear him snort then burry his head into my hair and nuzzles my neck.

I kiss his soft lips and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

….

The next day it is a total mess. Peeta went to the Cornucopia and got hit with a knife in the shoulder and Emilie went to the Cornucopia was able to grab a bag and was so close to getting a knife in the eye.

So I nearly had a heart attack. Johanna was out by midnight and I laughed my ass off at how drunk she got and started blabbing about how she sucks at mentoring and her kids were the biggest fuck ups known to the history of the Hunger Games. I now sit here in my bedroom with Johanna and we both only have our undergarments on while watching the games. Finn disappeared an hour after we got up along with Haymitch and Beetee. I didn't think much of it, they were probably off having some 'man time' as Finn calls it and getting drunk while watching porn. That's what Jo says man time is, I smile recalling the memory of her telling me this and I didn't believe her so we caught them having man time and I believe her now.

I will never question Johanna again because it was the most awkward situations I have been in and I have been in a lot of awkward situations I my life and that one was by far the worst one I have been in. I remember when Rodney and Randy caught Amelia and I getting changes in my room a few months back. We were completely naked and they stood with their mouths to the floor until we pushed them out of the room in embarrassment.

I can still feel their eyes staring at my breasts like they were a gold mine and to mast people in the Capitol they are. I roll my eyes when the boy from four wanders onto the Careers camp and gets stabbed with a sword. At least it was fast and straight to the heart unlike the kills that they drag out. It's disgusting and just flat out cruel. Brutus and Enobaria are nothing like they used to be, they dragged out a few of their kills but they regret it now and hate when people speak of it to them. I hate when people bring up my games too, it just rips the scab off and I have to wait a long time for it to heal again.

Mental wounds take longer to heal then most wounds like physical ones. I sigh and then I hear 15 canons go off. "This is going to be a short year" I say and Jo smirks then says. "You have nooo idea…" Right when I'm about to ask her what she means Haymitch and Finnick come in while a bunch of blaring alarms go off and they drag us out. We are still only in our lacy undergarments and I see a hovercraft outside of the training center after they drag us down the stairs and outside. They yank us inside and I see that there are soldiers in grey uniforms and other victors in here. I'm about to scream but something stabs my shoulder and everything goes black.

…**..**

**I hope you guys love it and I will update tomorrow or the day after that. I love you guys and review!**

**-Meghan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys I know that you loved my last chapter and to let you know I am writing this from my new laptop! I am so happy right now that I have it and I'm excited to write my first Chapter from here.**

**...**

**Katniss's POV**

When I wake up again I am in a room and the lighting is similar to the lighting from when I came back t the Capitol after my games. I bolt upright in the hospital bed, preying that I am not in the Capitol but when I see a door off to the side I know I'm not there. They never had doors in their hospital rooms whenever I woke up there.

I remember last night perfectl and I notice I am still in my underwear and bra and I don't blush like I expect myself to. I never blush anymore, I no longer have any shame about anything anymore. It was still around after my training but after my first few clients I blushed no longer. I lost the need to blush, people love my body and it doesn't matter if I hate that person.

I have no need to hide my body anymore. A ton of people have seen it plenty of times before. I blink a few times to comprehend where I am. If I'm not in the Capitol then where in the hell am I right now? I climb out of the sturdy bed and go to the door, it's locked. Well Katniss that was stupid to think that it would be unlocked! I am an idiot sometimes... I wish Finn was here, I miss him a lot right now. I just want to kiss him and cuddle with him a little, I feel so lonely.

After all the people I have lived with I'm not used to being alone anymore. It was always me and my brothers or Prim and I. It was mostly me and Tom near each other, Tyler is the one I spen t time with the least. We never really fit together if you know what I mean and no not in a dirty way at all! Tyler and I had very little in common so we didn't hang out as much. Tyler has never been and atletic guy, it just isn't his thing books are more of his thing.

But I am slightly surprised that he doesn't have a girlfriend, he isn't scrawny in anyway. He is surprisingly well built and could get a grilfriend if he wanted for sure. Not my type of guy but he could get a girl, a nice nerdy girl that's a bookworm for him.

I hope they are all okay anyways, I miss them also. I groan and slam my small and pale fist on the door, I'm a little skinnier then I am supposed to be but that is how it's always been with me. I'm a twig bitch, ha that's kind of funny!

No not really... I walk back to my bed because I know I will not be getting out of here anytime soon and curl into a fetal position to stay warm. I'm so used to having Finn's arms wrapped around my frail form when we go to bed at night and comfort each other from our nightmare's if they come to us. They usually never do when we are with each other but it can happen when there are those silent ones when the other can't really notice your struggling to escape from your own mind.

It's quite scary to be on the situation and the feeling right now isn't helpin me feel any better right now. I miss Finn, I miss Prim, I miss Tom and Tyler, I miss Haymitch, hell I even miss my mom for Pete's sake! Not to be mean to my mom but she isn't my favorite person right now and never will be. I still love her but not as much as I love my father or loved my father. No I still love him, he is shooting from his perfectly crafted bow in the woods up in the sky. I need to keep that thought in my mind so I don't worry too much about him.

He deserves some time to just watch over us and relax. The time will when we will all be up there with him and we will be a reunited family, a perfect family. Yeah right! We have never been a perfect family, even if we are all together it wouldn't work out to be perfect. Nothing is perfect, my father would tell me on days in the woods when I was younger. He said I was perfect though witch is far from true. It isn't even a possibility for mme to be perfect. Finn thinks I'm perfect also, I wanted to punch him for that but I would feel bed afterwards.

I would hate to be mean to Finn, he gives you the cutest puppy dog eyes when he gets upset and you just can't resist him. I shake the thought from my mind when the door opens and reveals someone that makes me faint instantly because I know it can't be true.

...

When I wake up again the person is stroking my hair and looking at me with the brightest blue eyes I can only know that belong to my sister Daisy Everdeen. I scream in pure excitement and tackle her to the cround in a hug. "Kitty! Relax, it's only me!" she giggles in surprise and I pull away from her in shock. "Only you! Are you kidding me! You dissapeared 6 years ago!" I scream in shock, I am absolutley appaled at how relaxed she is about this. Her gorgeous hair that matches mine is put two braids.

"I know Kitty, but I'm here now!" she says. I nod and hug her, she is pretty much the same height as me but she has at least and inch on me. I smile into her neck and she giggles. I know remember that she is ticklish in the neck and I nuzzle my nose into her neck. She giggles again and I pull away and laugh, "It has been so boring without you around Kitty." she says with a sigh. "I wish I was in your place." I tell her and she raises an eyebrow and I just shake my head. I don't want to talk to her about this, she will get sad, then super angry, then sad again.

I have seen her go through it a few times and it is super alwkward when she starts to cry because she doesn't even make noise and it is like silent tears. It is a little weird how sshe can easily not make any noise. I know she does it on purpose, she personally told me. I wish I could do that because I make that terrible choking noise that is even more awkward. "Ah the two Everdeen's reunited." says Johanna coming into her room. I also remeber that I am only in my underwear with my sister and I wrapped around each other intametly. I pull away and still don't blush and I shoot a glare at Johanna who is also still in her undergarments only. "Are you serious?" I ask her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry I thought we were lezing out! Jeez, I wanter to be prepared!" she says pretending to be exasperated. I smile at her and roll my eyes, there are many things Johanna is bad at but acting is the worst one. Daisy raises an eyebrow at Johanna which means, 'Who is she?' I can tell she is defensive and feels like I have replaced her. I roll my eyes yet again and explain "This is my friend Johanna Mason, the victor from District 7." I tell Daisy dramatically and Jo bows her head. I smile at her craziness and then all the questions I want to ask slam into me.

"Where are we and where is the rest of my family?" I ask Johanna urgently. "Were fine, we are in District 13 and your family is waiting to see the two of you." she says with a grown and walks out of the room still only in her underwear. I look around the room until I find a thin robe and pull it over myself. I walk through the hall with Daisy only to be tackled to the floor by a muscled person. "Kat, I missed you" says the husky voice of Finnick Odair and he starts to smell my hair.

I giggle and try to push him off of me but like I expected it is impossible. Daisy looks worried but I ignore the look and smell Finnick's hair because I know he hates it and he jumos off of me in surprise and I start to laugh my ass off. He just sends me an annoyed look and pulls ne off the floor. "How about I show you arround" Finnick says and starts to drag me and Daisy down the hall. I groan at him and he doesn't care because he just keeps dragging us along the hall until we start to walk on our feet.

...

After Finn drags us around for the day Daisy goes off somewhere and Finnick drags me into his room and pushes me onto his bed. "I love you and I missed you so much." he says into my hair and starts to kiss down my neck. "Finn" I moan but not in pleasure but just because I want hi to relax. He is forcing himself onto me because he's been stressed. I can feel how he feels and he isn't doing it out of love, "Finn, wait a second." I tell him. He doesn't listen to me and starts to suck on my collar bone.

I let it go on for a while but when he rips my robe that is the last straw. I push him off of me and onto the floor and I straddle his stomach to keep him down. "Finnick, what brought this on?" I ask him his eyes are wild and you can tell that he is in half defense mode and half dead. "Finn. it's okay. it's only me." I try to console him but his eyes only dart to my face and he starts to panic more. I get off of him when I feel him start to struggle with his breathing and he just grabs my wrists and slams me into a wall and puts his head into my neck and sobs.

"I know baby, just relax I'm here." I tell him and rub his shoulders. I feel his hot tears hit my shoulder and a bolt of hot rage fills my body. The Capitol is why he and I are like this and all the other Victor's are messed up so bad because of them. I hate them all so much, especially our mighty president. I whimper when he starts to kiss my neck again, now I can tell it's out of his love for me because he lays loving kisses on my neck that warms my heart. "I'm sorry baby." he says to me looking me into the eyes like he is waiting to be scolded for eating a cookie before dinner.

I smile at him because he is acting so cute right now I love it. "It's alright Finny, we all have our moments.' I tell him tunning my hands up and down his arms soothingly.

"I really want you know." he says and when I look down I see that he is serious. "As long as your sure Finn." I tell him he nods and mauls me. It's full of love, giggles, and moans, we are a young couple just having sex like all young couples do eventually.

Later on we are woken up after our love making by Calvert coming into the room and giving me a look that says 'I knew you would eventually' and I roll my eyes, "Your family wants to see you." he whispers so we don't wake up Finnick. I slip out of the bed and Clavert smiles at my naked form probably recalling the memory of us being together. It would have been better if he wasn't being forced to be turned into a whore. I smile at the memory as well and ruffle through the draws and I actually find some female versions of those gray unirorms and pull them on. I laugh when Calvert slaps my ass right when I'm about to leave the room. When I go to the dining hall where Calvert instructed me to go to and find my family sitting at a table talking to each other.

Prim is attached to my hip when I sit down and Tom practically pulled me onto his lap and Daisy rolls her eyes at us all and so does Tyler. Tyler is so well educated so what ever we do that even is a little away from normal he looks at us weirdly for.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know that the last chapter was really short and I'm so sorry! It's just my laptop doesn't have word count so I have to just guess how many words I have on the page. I will most likely get used to it and try harder for you guys. P.S Finnick says hello!**

**-Meghan.**

**...**

After the family get's reunited almost my mother get's down to buisness of why she brought me here in the first place. Prim and I both must look so confused because she says. "Katniss, I don' think you should be arround Finnick anymore." I nearly scream at her and Prim looks shocked as well. When I am about to protest she cuts me of instantly, "He is a terrible influuence on you as are all of those other Victors you hang out with. They are all whores and they murdered people Katniss." she says sternly. Hot rage fills my veins as soon as the words leave her mouth and when I see Daisy nod in agreement with her and it begins to boil over on me.

"You know what mother. How about we all go to your room so you all can find out what has been going on what happens in the Capitol when I was there." i tell her. Curiosity takes them over and my mother gets up with all the others and we begin to walk down the halls and when we end up on the floor right below the Victor's floor, it looks exactly the same so does the inside when we walk in, this is the one she, Prim and Daisy share and the boys are right nextdoor. My brothers lean by the bed posts and my sisters and mother sit on the beds. "Okay, you may all not believe what I say and you will also be angered and partly sickened. You all promise to not interupt?" I ask them

They all nodd there heads and I let out a sigh and begin. "After I won the games you guys all wondered why I was hanging out at Haymitch's house with Cinna, Johanna, Haymitch and Finnick so much. Well I was there so much because I was told by President Snow that I could be very profitible to him by going on 'dates' with wealthy Captiol people. Before I could start going on those dates I had to be prepared to do perfectly for when I went on the 'dates' So Haymitch and Finnick instructed me most of the time, Cinna helped 'dressing me up' as you could say while I was being instructed. Johanna was there for emotional support because I could really only talk to her at the time."

"The next year when I went to the Capitol with my tributes and Haymitch it all started up the first night there, I already lost my virginity to Cinna so I didn't have to worry about that." I go on telling them what happend with those two years and I didn't describe the appointments a lot just let them know that I had a lot of them no matter how much it hurt me I said it at least ten times so they could get the point. When I finish they all look at me with wide eyes and Tom's knuckles are so white from the tight grip he has right now.

"Katniss, why didn't you tell us?" asks my mother inbetween sobs. "I wasn' aloud to mother! And I was embarrased beyond belief! I hated everything I had to do there but it was so you guys would stay alive!" I say. Tom looks even worse now that I have said that and I kind of feel bad for dishing all of this out on them all at once even though there is plenty more that I can go through but that would make everything worse at this point. "How many Katniss?" Tom asks while angry tears fall down the olive skin of his cheeks. "None of your buisness." I say angrily that he would even ask the question. "I don't mean the 'dates' I mean how many times with your mentor or the District 4 whore?" he asks rudely.

"You know what Tom I'm a whore too so don't talk about him like that without treating me the same way!" I yell at him. "Just tell me Katniss, how many times?" I sigh because it may not be their buisness but at least it isn't a big number with Haymitch only Finn.

"Finnick, 15 times and Haymitch, 2 times." I say quietly. "Katniss! Haymitch is old enough to be your father! How could you even-" My mother tries to say but I cut her off. "Haymitch was mostly a father figure to me and a better parent then you ever have mother! And I love Finnick, you can't keep me from him! None of you acre about me, your all selfish and don't care about my needs or who I want to be near! That's why I had to sneak around with Rodney, Randy and Amelia because nobody would let me leave the house! You all rant about how you wanted freedom when you gave me none! How did you all think I felt like?!" I scream at them all.

"Katniss it was for your protection after-" Daisy was just about to bring up the night she 'died' but I cut her off yet again. "You! My most favored family member at the time left me alone! You all lied about how much you love me and care for me but you only care about keeping me around! Daisy wants to keep me safe, Tom wants me to never date anyone, Tyler couldn't care less and you mother! You just want me around because you don't want to lose me like you lost dad!" I scream at them all. I didn't put Prim in because she never did anyhting wrong to me in her life. Except when she made me loose a bunch of game because of the time I brought her into the woods and she tried to save all of the animals Tom or I shot. They all see about everything that is true that I dished out on them.

Before any of them could comment I go out into the hall and run. We have been in there for a while because no one is in the hall except for security. I'm able to go outside but there is no clean air like there was in the woods and I see the fence near by. 'Maybe this isn't suh a good idead...' I think but my feet disagree and take off to the fence where the idiotic District 13 gaurds are sleeping and slip through a hole I find under the fence that is big enough for me to fit into so I slide under like old times and breathe in the fresh scent or life and clean air. I'm still running and I can't seem to stop yet. Like I haven't found where my instincts are taking me just yet. I feel like I need to find something but my brain is off and the survival instincts I got from the Hunger Games are on. I am ready to kill anyone in my way or anything.

The thing that stops me though is a tree a really big tree then knocks me outcold and into a dreamless and unconcious sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Katniss lies in a soft grass bed with a red mark forming on her forehead. The forest creatures are no where to be found and it is quite odd since Katniss has been lying in a unconcious sleep for at least two hours now without a peep in the woods around her.

Back at the base Finnick has gone crazy while searching for the lovve of his life who has gone missing. He raged at Haymitch only 10 minutes earlier thinking that he did something to make Katniss shut down and dissapear into the unkinown but it seems that Johanna doesn't even know where she is and is now also freaking out like a mad woman because Katniss is like the sister she never had the perfect mix of annoying, funny, and weird. It's a strange mix but Finnick has so many reasons he loves her that some may not be named in public but to Katniss it would be fine for him to let out a few secrets of his own.

Finnick has always had the anxiety of losing the ones he loved, ever since Presiden Snow threatened him with the life of his family but now he knows that true love from the heart is what hurts the most to him.

"Finnick, just relax for a second the other Victor's are in Chaff's room. We will talk with them an hear what they know okay?" Johanna says but you can see the worry starting to get to her. It is starting to get to everybody Finnick sees when he heads to Chaff and Haymitch's room. Speaking of Chaff and Haymitch, both of the drunken men are sober and worried, it was a little worse when the Capitol heart throb confronted Haymitch and mentiond how bad the breakdowns could get.

A bunch of terrible and terrifying images fill Finnick's head. Ones where Katniss is dead, or when she is in the same position of when she was digging her nails into her face in the Capitol, or even captured by the Capitol where they could be using her again for their own pleasure. They could torture her for all the information that she now knows, they could kill her the worst way they can do it. Mock the girl on fire by setting her on fire for real, the thought fills his head and he tries to rip the terrible thoughts from his head that has flooded his mind. "Okay if anybody has seen where Katniss might have went tell us please?" Johanna asks urgently.

Gloss speaks up first, "I saw her walking into her mother's room with the rest of her family, i don't know what went on in there though." he says. Gloss now loves Katniss like he loved his sister Cashmere who was shot when she was in the Capitol. His twin died instantly and it hit him hard but he is dealing well enough. Katniss is like the replacement for her but no one could replace Cash for him. The tributes are still trapped in the arena and the Capitol gave them an anouncement that they had to stop all the killing so they are all safe for now. Brutus said that his careers would listen to anything the Capitol told them to do because they were trained by him to do so they won't kill anyone and Gloss says his are to dumb to not listen to the Capitol.

Beetee says that we will be able to send a good enough video gram to them when we want, it will be live but we first need to find Katniss. Top priority at the point for them all, if Katniss is captured by the Capitol who knows what their sick and twisted brains could juice ideas for torture for our little Mockingjay. The poor girl would listen to anything theyy say if they were able to convince her they had her family somehow. They also know many of her weaknessess so they could use her 'dates' against her and so so many other things.

All of the sudden her older brother and baby sister burst into the room with the girl crying hysterically and the boy looks beyond worried like the rest of the victors. "Do any of you know where she is?" asks the brother and they all shake there heads and the young girl's sobs get louder. She goes over to Finnick and looks up at him with big blue eyes that make the heart melt but in Finnick's case Katniss' are cuter but he can't help but listen to everything she says.

"Please Finnick where do you think she would go?" she asks with teary eyes. No wonder Katniss loves her so much, who could say no to her. A thought seems to hit Finnick because his eyes widen and you can pretty much see the lightbulb go off in his head. "Spit it out Fish boy." Haymitch encourages not so well but this is the only lead the poor mentor has to retrieve his little Mockingjay.

"The Woods" he states and Johanna, Gloss, Haymitch, and Finnick are off to find Coin and see if there are tapes of the security cameras at the fence. When they get there Coin turns around with an arched eyebrow and with a cold stare that anyone would freeze under but the Victor's have all seen more tough people and shake it off. "We need to see the tapes from the security of the fence from the last 2 hours." Haymitch says and Coin puts her hands on her desk and gives the old man a cold stare. He glares straight back at her, "Why would you need to see them?" she asks while neither of the two break the glares they give each other and the other three Victor's just watch the two of them.

"Your little Mockingjay escaped and we think she left through the gates and into the woods so cough em' up." says Haymitch answering her question. She sighs in defeat.

Coin needs the little Mockingjay for her rebellion then she will get rid of the nuscence. She puts on the tape and watches the two sleeping gaurds and how the young crazy girl slips through the gate and into the woods. Coin growls under her breath and turns to see Finnick is gone and the other Victors also. She sighs and she will let the idiots die on there own, just less problems for her now.

Finnick took off with Johanna while Gloss and Haymitch went back to the room that they left Chaff in. Finnick has gone nut crazy and is pushing some people out of the way just to get outside of this place. When he reaches the gate he has to wait for Jo to catch up with him, she is panting and sweating and galring at him all at once and he would smirk if it wasn't for the reason he was running. They slowly go through the gate and the sleeping gaurds have mysteriously dissapeared and they slide through the hole they saw Katniss go through when they watched the video.

"Do we yell for her or just search?" Johanna asks the confused man next to her and he seems to be thinking it over like it's a super hard question. "I think we should search quietly for her before we start yelling, if we start yelling we don't know if we will attract some Peacekeepers who could be out here." he says after a few extremely long seconds of thinking.

She nods in agreement and they brgin to search for the young girl who has wondered off into the woods that she doesn't know about.

Back by the large tree where Katniss was unconcious the desirable girl is beginning to stir and she pops open now hazy gray eyes only to see a cloudy gray sky that nearlly match her eyes. she rubs the large red mark on her head only to instantly hiss and rip it away after she puts slight pressure on it and it begins to drip dark red blood with the irony smell wafting off of it. The most recent memories flood back to her and she stands up on wobbly legs like a new calf but she falls down again because of some sort of pain in her left ankle. When she looks down it is twisted into an odd angle that certainly does not look good.

"Come on Katniss, you've had worse." she whispers to herself and lifts herself up while leaning on the tree she slammed herslef into and she whipes her blood covered hand on it and starts to retrace her steps while leaning on trees.

Eventually she figures out she is lost and crumples to the ground down in a heap. "Finnick" she wimpers to herself and tries to curl up into a fetal position but fails because it moves her ankle the wrong way. "Finnick!" she screams at the top of her lungs when the blood starts to drip down her face from the cut she got on her face and starts to sob hysterically. "Katniss!" a voice that sounds like Finnick's voice. "Finnick!" she screams so loud and despretlly that her voice is strained at the end.

Every single memory of people she loves flood back to her, the one with her Rodney, Randy and Amelia playing truth or dare at the slag heap with some other guys/ Rodney and Randy's faces are somehow the only thing that seem to catch her attention along with Amelia's face.

Katniss feels strong arms rap around her body and the sweet nothings Finnick whispers into her ear as he runs back to the fence and out of this hell of a forest.

**...**

**Tell me if you guys love or hate it. I hope you love it though! Tell me if you like the Third Person POV or the juast regualar character POV'S because I am debating it and I am sooooo confused about this.**

**It was a little complicated to write at first but I got used to it. Please REVIEW BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**See you guys soon with the next Chapter and I am so happy with all the responses you guys give me but can you please give me a few more and ALWAYS READ MY AUTHOR NOTES or I will find you and kill you. As simple as that**

**Okay bye,bye!**

**-Meghan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya guys! I hope you guys liked the last chapter because it was 3,015 words! Yipee! I'm going to try to make more of the Third Person POV chapters because they are more thought out even though they are hard to write I want to do the best I can for you guys **

**Of course I amk always thriving to do my best but I ma trying super hard to do amazing Chapters for you guys. I was just a little confused on weither you guys liked it or not because I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I hope to get some soon.**

**Since I love you guys sooo much I am making this one more than 3,015 like I did in the last one. A nice lengthy chapter for you guys but tell me if you think I am giving you to many thoughts in my chapter I need to know these things so It will make me a better writer and you guys happy readers. **

**Hugs and Kisses everyone! Here is Chapter 17!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

Finnick just can't move fast enough when he sees the condition Katniss is in and when Johanna saw the poor girl she took off at the speed of lightning with him and tried to find there way back toward the fence as fast as they could. The girl in Finnick's arms was dripping blood all over his arm where her head rested and her gray eyes were hazy looking.

She was paler then her usual color of skin and the way her ankle was twisted and swollen mad Finnick want to burst into tears and give himself twice the pain he was feeling. He guessed thats what happens when your in love, you hurt when there hurt except it's a pain that hurts like no one else knows except for your other half.

Her hazy grey eyes start to flutter closed and Finnick tries to encourage her to stay awake while he runs into the hospital and finds the doctor that she had when she came in to the District. Finnick puts a light kiss on her mouth which she tries her best to respond to but can barely move. "Kat you have to stay awake..." he whispers in her ear and they wheel her into a room and begin to look at her forehead. "Kat tell me what happend." he says. "I ran into a tree" she mumbles quietly. He cracks a smile that she tries to return but turns into a grimace. "I'm an idiot" she mumbles after that and his smile falters and he whispers into her ear, "Yes you are but a very beautiful one." it causes her to give a cracky laugh.

"Mr. Odair, I think it would be best if you left the room." says the doctor and Finnick looks up at him in oure shock. "No way on earth" he hisses in a dark voice that each Victor has when they get angry. "Mr. Odair, I would like to speak with you." says a new voice. He turns to see the District's President Coin motioning for him to come out of the room. He looks back at his love to see that they are now trying their best to stop the blood that is just oozing from her forehead. "Kat, is it okay with you?" he asks, of curse he won't leave her if she doesn't want him to go no matter who is calling him.

"It's okay, you can go." she whispers in a raspy voice with her grey eyes missing the spark that was once there. He nods even though he shouldn't and reluctantly gets up and walks with Coin to her office where the white haired woman sits at her desk and shoots the meanest glare she can muster at him. "Mr. Odair, you must understand that your whore is the symbol of this rebellion-" he cuts her off "Don't you dare call her that ever again. You have no idea what we have been through so don't make any judgements of her." he hisses with pure rage rolling off of his body in waves.

"But Mr. Odair, you and I both know how many people she has been with that makes her a whore, doesn't it?" she asks thought lessly while spinning in her chair. He ignores her statment and she continues where he cut her off. "-our Mockingjay better not run off again or else there will be punishments." she says her voice as calm as the waves in District Four on a nice sunny day but you can tell that she is blackmailing him and Katniss.

It's exactly like how Snow treated the two of them, like he owned them and now their possibly soon to be President is becoming exactly the same. He growls inwardly and swears that he will tell Katniss later on and he leaves to the hospital to find his love lying down with gauze wrapped around her head and she is staring at the ceiling. "Hey love." he says to her walking over and planting a kiss on her cheek. He spends the night with his head laying on the side of her hospital bed and while in a kneeling position on the floor. They sleep well with each others presence and have wonderful dreams that include feilds of grass and children with her black hair and his green eyes and another with his red hair and her hazy grey eyes.

A few days later

Back in the arena it is total crazyness. Peeta and Rue have become great friends while Thresh and Emilie have grown a little too close for comfort relationship with each other. When they got the message they first thought it was a trick but no one could fake that terror. The carreers and them have met and they aren't the greatest of friendsbut it works. "When in the fuck are our stupid mentors getting us out of here." yells Cato in frustration and Clove laughs at his frustration while Glimmer rolls her eyes and Marvel keeps staring at the red head from five like he is in a trance. "I don't think that's very nice to say." says a booming voice and all of them whip there heads to where the giant hologram is up and shows a hew of the Victor's Katniss still has the gauze wrapped around her head but shes perfectly fine except for a few dizzy spells.

The man who spoke was non other but Haymitch Abernathy who is now laughing hysterically and drunkly with Chaff. Katniss rolls her eyes and steps closer from where she was standing "All of you need to shut your traps! We are in the middle of a rebellion and we are going to get you soon. We have our own problems up here so stop whining and relax." she says and Johanna laughs in the backround and steps onto the screen next to Katniss and thumps her forehead right where her injury is and Katniss yelps and shoots a glare at Johanna. "What Brainless here is trying to say is that we are in District Thirteen and Pretty Boy and Drunkard are trying to devize a plan to get you the hell out of there and with us." says the District 7 Victor.

"Great Jo, also thanks I'm bleeding again!" yells Katniss with a blood stain on her gauze and a Finnick Odair behind her back with his arms wrapped around her waist. "You two need to slow it the hell down there is a 12 year old down there." says Chaff when Finnick satrts to kiss her neck. The two drunken Victors dissapear somewhere else with Finnick in the backround while Katniss and Johanna stay on the screen and Johanna says awkwardly "Any questions?"

Katniss rolls her eyes and Cato asks the question that the others are al wondering about. "What happend to your head?" and Katniss groans. "Why do people keep asking me that?" but answers anyways. "I was able to escape District Thirteen grounds and ran into the woods and since I wasn't watching where I was going I ran into a tree and got a bad cut and a slight cuncouscion but I'm okay now." she says. Johanna laughs and fulls out a flask from her pocket and starts to dwon it so Katniss pushes her out of the screen so it's only her.

"Sit tight, we will try to get you soon enough." she says pointing at them through the holigram and it dassiapears. "Well that was weird." Rue speaks up and the other tributes begin to laugh crazily and they fall to the ground in a heap while Rue just looks confused at why all of them are laughing.

...

Later on at the base Katniss and Finnick are at training and Johanna is yeling at them to try harder. Katniss is doing pull ups while Finnick is only practicing with a gun. It's quite entertaining because Johanna is eating an apple while yelling at the two of them and it looks so weird because she is spputtering apple all over the place. Eventually Katniss stops her excercise for the day and sees Johanna sleeping on the bench with the apple in her mouth, it's only half eaten and when Katniss shows Finnick he nearly dies laughing at the sight.

They pull the apple from her mouth and end up carrying her back to the room she and Katniss share and put her in her bed and they leave to Finn and Gloss's room to take a nap without having to listen to Johanna's sleep talk. Katniss has heard it before and it is really annoying, Johanna has nightmares too but not as often as the other two. She wasn't as popular in the Capitol as Katniss and Finnick so she didn't have it as bad.

Gloss ends up finding the two in love Victor's sleeping next to each other in Finn's bed so he only rolls his eyes and goes to bed on his bed. All the Victor's are having it easier these days, but when they are going to be sent to the Capitol it will be the worst for all of them. The Capitol has always been a terrible place for each and everyone of them since they won there games. Torture, prostitution and injury. That is what they each think of when they ever went there in there lives.

...

6 days later on back in the Arena all of the tributes are gathered in a circle wround a fire and are naming there name and age.

Clove goes first saying "I'm Clove, 15", "Cato, 18", "Thresh, 18", "Rue,12", "Emilie, 15", "Peeta, 16", "Glimmer 16", "Marissa (Foxface), 16" and "Marvel, 17"

Then they decidee to talk about their districts starting with Twelve. Peeta decides to talk since he is so good with words. "Well I'm from the Merchant part of the district, the District is split into two parts, the Seam and the Merchants. Katniss was from the Seam in our District, there is a lot of poverty going on in there side and us Merchants are fed well enough." he says. "Did you know Katniss before?" Rue asks quietly "Yeah, I knew her mostly because I have a huge crush on her and because of her family. Katniss has two older twin brothers Tom and Tyler, a older sister Daisy, a younger sister Primrose, and she was supposed to have a younger brother but her mother miscarraiged is what I heard." he says.

Everyone looks at him like they didn't expect her to have so many siblings. "Was Katniss like she is now?" Clove asks. "No, she was really shy and quiet. She didn't go to school at all, except I remeber seeing her and her friends being dragged back to the Seam by Peacekeepers. They were beaten pretty badly, my friend Delly says that they vandalized the school so they got beaten bad. Her brothers barely let her out of their sight after that, every where she would go they were with her." he says.

"Beaten?" Marissa asks. "The Peacekeepers in our District are really strict about things, she was whipped before too she was only twelve and it was for something she didn't do too. I felt really bad for her because no one saw her anywhere for two months, I think it was at least over 25 lashes I'm not sure but Seam kids aren't fed so well so she was so thin and frail looking." he says quietly. The memory floods back to him when he saw her brothers pull her off the stage and carry her back home being extra careful ont to touch her back. "How about we talk just about what we know about our mentors" suggests Cato because that was really what everyone was wondering about.

Everyone agrees and Emilie shares what she has seen Katniss and Haymitch doing with the other Victor's, "I saw them in the living room a lot, getting really bad drunk and talking about how their lives are terrible and they have no freedom. Katniss was one of the worst, Finnick would usually bring her back to her room and spend the night in there with her when she would break down crying. Haymitch never did anyhting like crying though, he always ranted about how they hated the Capitol." she says and they move on to Thresh and Rue.

"Calvert is so different from when he was back home, he is so mean now from the super nice guy that we used to know. He always had some sort of odd connection that he didn't have with the other Victor's, he really had a lot in common with Katniss, Finnick, Johanna, Cashmere, and Gloss. They would always hit the button in the elevator that had nothing on it. I always wondered what was on that floor." says Thresh and Rue fell asleep on his arm and Clove and Cato talk about how brutal Brutus and Enobaria can be and Marvel and Glimmer talk about how brainless Cashmere and Gloss can be at times. It was full of laughs and fun and great talking as friends together. They all bonded and it didn't matter anymore what District each of them were from just that they got along. **(A.N:I know it's cheesy but don't judge my magical writing skills or you will see me in your bedroom window tonight-Meghan)**

The thing that broke their friendly moment was the sound of a slamming under the one of the tubes. Cato steps over quietly and stomps on it and the same thing bangs back. Clove and the others come over also with Rue clinging onto Thresh's back and it slams back again making a dent in the metal above and they all step back as the top pops open and Cato has his sword ready to swing. A small pale hand moves up making a surrender sign before Cato can swing and then it grabs onto the metal holder and yanks itself up to show Katniss Everdeen with a thick white scar on the right side of her forehead. She tilts her head with a mischevios smirk at Cato's sword that is still pointed at her. When she senses he is off his gaurd she swiftly jumps on over grabs his arm, yanking the sword out of his hand and flips the Career.

He growls in frustration and she slips the sword into the sword pocket on her belt. Then a muscular man climbs out of the hole, he has short dark hair and icey blue eyes. He steps forward and stomps his foot against the hole and Finnick Odair and at least 7 other soldiers in grey uniform come out. The only person without there unifrom on correctly is Katniss who is wearing a black tank top and black leather pants with the belt around her waist that holds the sword that Cato stares longingly at, the outfit shows all of her curves and you can see the curves of her breasts dissapearing into her shirt."We are going to take you as safely as we can to District Thirteen. If you are for the Capitol you will be sent to District Thirteen and be put where the prisinors are put." say the dark brown haired man.

"Real suttle Boggs." says Katniss. Rue giggles at her and Katniss gives her a warm smile. "Come on Rue, how about you come with me and I'll show you how cool the Hovercraft is?" Katniss asks. Rue nods furiously and jumps off of Thresh and Katniss helps her becareful getting into the hole and then the District Twelve Victor follows behind the young girl and they dissapear. "Wait can Katniss protect her all right?" asks Emilie. Boggs nods, "Yes Katniss knows the Capitol like the back of her hand." he says and then he instructs the tributes into the holes and they see that it goes directly outside and they try there best to cover themseles but end up distracted by a few Peacekeepers.

Peeta gets shot in the hand and Clove gets a cut down her calf but they are fine enough. When they reach the Hovercraft they are met by a very happy Rue who is being showed around by Katniss. Then a buzzing goes off and everyone truns there heads except for Katniss who takes out a small sixed circle that she puts on the ground that shows Beetee and Haymitch in a hologram. "You didn't fuck anything up Sweetheart?" asks Haymitch and Katniss has covered Rue's ears when he was going to cuss and she glares at him. "I should be the one asking you that, I'm surprised that you even got your drunk ass out of bed today." she retorts and the two male Careers laugh.

"Anyways, you better hurry up and get here because I am getting a few Capitol crafts on the raydar that are going to be here in at least two days so move it along quick." says Beetee before the hologram dissapears. Katniss un-covers Rues ears and mumbles something about a dumbass drunken Victor and freakishly smart technology geeks. "You all should all rest up because we'll have a very busy day tomorrow. You may share rooms with whoever you like as long as you act apprropriate." says Katniss and Finnick snorts. She smacks his arm and he mocks to be hurt.

"Can I share a room with you Katniss?" asks Rue shyly, Katniss smiles and bends down to her height and pokes her belly. Of course you can so now Finnick is stuck with Boiggs and his snoring." she says playfully and Rue giggles while Finnick looks shocked while looking at Boggs then Katniss. "But, Katniss" he finally whines, "Oh relax Finn" she says before bringing Rue along with her and showing her to the room that she once shared with Finnick. They haven't done anything to christan it as theres so Rue can be with Katniss.

Finnick and Thresh both drop to a seat and say at the same time "I think I've been replaced and the rest of the tributes laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am on a role mother fuckers take that losers! Okay so here is Chapter 18 for you all. Hugs AND Kisses from Finnick.**

**Oh, poor Finnick, locked in a room with Boggs and not being able to put it in. How will the night go? You will all see my prettys.**

**Katniss: Okay a little weird...**

**Me: My fanfition! I will make you have sex with Snow and like it!**

**Katniss: Okay, okay, I'll keep my mouth shut...**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**Finnick's POV**

Finnick has been having a hard time falling asleep for the past hour. Katniss was right about Boggs' snoring. It is way too loud for anyone to get sleep at all. The man is like a fucking bull! It is more then annyoing so Finnick just get's up quietly and leaves the room with not a sound which is a skill that only a Victor posses.

He moves over to the room that him and Katniss shared and opened the door to find Katniss lying on her back in her bed with no Rue in sight. Well good for me, I wonder why she didn't come to find me. She senses me walk into the room so I walk over and climb on top of her and stradle her small waist all she is wearing is a thin tank top and lacy panties that Finnick can rip right in half with ease. He licks his lips and looks up into her hazy gray eyes and reasts his forehead against hers so their breath mingles. She giggles when he rubs his nose to hers and then he whispers "What happend to little Rue?" into her ear. "She left to sleep with Thresh, she felt bad about leaving him alone." she whispers back.

He smirks the smirk that only Finnick Odair can master and lays a soft loving kiss to her exposed collar bone. She mews happily when he runs his tounge along the skin there, "You like that hugh baby?" he asks her while grinding his hips against hers. He knows that she likes when he talks to her ike that, he can tell that it only feuls her fire and her want for him only grows. He lays more kisses on her soft neck that he earns a moan everytime her nips a certain spot. He gets harder at every sound of appreciation she makes for him and he grinds his hips to her warm center and he has to cover up her cry with his lips.

He can feel that she is nervous about being together with so many other only a few rooms away he shushes her with his calm and sweet words that make her melt imside and warm her core. He loves when she just lets go during their love making but she has a hard time letting go of herself and being herself. She has always had that problem, her only flaw in his mind the only thing that really bothered him now though is the big white scar on her forehead. It makes him disgusted that the Capitol caused this in the first place, there the reason she had a break down and got that disgusting mark. He must have made a disgusted sound because she pulls out from under him and covers it with her right hand and he can see tears threatening to spill over her lids.

"No baby, it's fine." he tries to assure the girl who is broken in a way that no doctor could heal. "I know it's disgusting Finn you don't have to lie that it isn't." she hisses with venom. He actually doesn't think it's disgusting at all, he loved all of her scars. They made her even more beautiful in his mind. They made her, her. You could say that or something else, I'm not sure but whatever he did not in the list of things that disgusted him, scars wern't even close to that list. He just didn't mind them because he had his own and he has no right to judge people for their's.

The only scar that disgusted him was the one that her molester made. When she removes her hand from her face he jumps on her and rips her thin shirt open and she squeals with surprise and her flips her over and starddles the back of her small thighs. He looks at the whipping scars on her back, it looked like a lot more then the number of lashes she mentioned. He runs into the scars that are sooft and feel kinf of odd how they jut in and out. "Finn stop it" she whines and he shushes her and yanks down her panties and rips them just for the fun of it.

He licks his lips when he flips her over and looks at the hair that has grown in-between her legs. He decideds that he likes the natural look on her and will now hate whoever does it again. He rubs his hand against the thick curls of black hair and she giggles. "What. do you like that?" he asks her and she respomds by nodding her head at him. He moves his hands inbetween her thighs and sticks his index finger inside. She sqeuals again in pure excitementof the moment that makes Finnick grow harder at the beautiful sounds she makes. He looks up to at her to see her eyes closed and gets an idea, he leans his head right between her legs and whispers, "Open your eyes" and kisses her most sensitive spot.

She mews and whimpers and moans all because of what he is doing. He has never really thought sex could be so much fun, or at least this kind of fun. He has never done this to her before because it never really came to mind, but she pleasured him with her mouth so why doesn't he return the favor. He makes her body shudder and comes right back up to her to seal her lips and hold back her sure to be loud cry of pleasure. He slips a finger inside of her again and since she is still coming down he helps her through it by carefully rubbing her clit while his lips are glued to hers. "Did you like that?" he asks her when she stops shuddering, she mumbles at tired 'uh huh' but he isn't finished with her yet.

...

**Cato's POV**

The next morning Boggs goes looking for Finnick in Katniss' room, he finds him but not the way he wants to find the pair of Victor's. Cato nearly died laughing along with Marvel who went into the room just to get a peek at the Katniss Everdeen in all her glory. Of course Cato followed too and she smirked and held a pose that had the two boys looking at her in awe but Finnick had to walk in nude to so it ruined the moment and they ran out of the room as fast as their feet could carry them.

Boggs hasn't talked to anyone since he told us we are landing which was 2 minutes ago and Boggs hasn't been talking since he even found the pair. Cato still had to hold back a chuckle when he thought about it.

**Katniss' POV**

Katniss was nervous when she got off of the hovercraft and walked yet again into the Thirteen headquarters as Beetee like to call it. Gloss greated her by hugging me and running around with me in his arms for ten minutes until she warned him that she was going to throw up on his hair. Gloss has always had an obsession with his hair so he put her down instantly and backed ten feet away from the girl.

Katniss went back to the room she and Johanna shared only to meet her brother Tyler. She glared at him "Get out" she said. He rolled his eyes at her "I came to tell you that what you said about me not caring less about you is untrue. Katniss we all love you so much that's why we didn't let you do anything at the time." he says and she rolls her eyes. "Then why have you never talked to me about how I was or what was going on! I would have told all of you but none of you cared enough to talk to me! Even before I was in the games it was exactly the same, the only time we would say something to each other is before we went to bed in our bed back in the Seam! I wanted to talk to you more but you were always to busy with everything going on in school, friends, girls, math, and the fucking woods!" she screamed. "Katniss, don't you dare use that language." he warned me.

"Your just like mom! Don't do this Katniss, don't do that Katniss! I am sick of it all, I am sick of you treating me like a kid, I am not a kid! I have had sex, I swear, I have a boyfriend that I love and I am the leader of a goddamn rebellion!" she yelled at him. "Now get out of my room before I get Johanna and have her_ escort_ you out." she hissed, he left right after the words left her mouth. She heaved in a breath, she hated how everyone treated her like at kid around here except for the other Victor's. They have seen what she's done and experienced most of it aswell.

They all understand, the ones that are still alive at least. She knew all of the ones that were alive and she loved them all. The all know what goes on, or most of them did. Some wern't sold because of a certain reason so they didn't understand that part of the story but the rest was the same exact thing. She relaxed her breathing and plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

She had a dream, no not a dream, it was a pure nightmare.

_She was sitting on a beach in District Four, Finnick and her children were playing in the water. It was a quiet day with rays of sun shinig through the skyand heating up the soft sand. Katniss told the kids not to go out to far in the water but they were kids so they never listened very well to her. They favored Finn the most out of the two parents, with looks and heart. The girl had his thick red hair that curled slightly but was wavy like Katniss' non the less her eyes were a darker shade of grey then hers but she didn't mind, and the boy had staright red hair and Finn's deep green eyes._

_Suddenly a storm came over the beach and Katniss came running outside to tell the kids to get out of the water quick, they were so far out and Finnick was no where to be seen from where he was sitting on the porch. Katniss didn't dare go into the water, she was a okay swimmer but not as good as Finnick. She screamed to help but there was no one in sight. She turned back to the ocean where her children were screaming and struggling to swim to the shore but they were so far away. It was like the ocean was getting longer so they would just slip farther and farther away from her._

_They were out of her sight and she fell to the ground and cried. The tears fell everywhere and she felt like her world just crashed down on her._

Katniss jumped up in bed and let out a sigh when she turned her head to see Johanna snoring away in the other bed beside her. She decided that she would never have kids, ever in her lifetime. She took in a shaky breath and sighed.

Like in the dream if she had kids they would be pulled away from her as easily as the dream took them. Just the possibility of them getting a small cut scares her, a small cut could lead to a bad infection, and infection could lead to suffering, and the suffering would end in their long yet painful death.

...

The next day Finnick is in Head Quarters with Beetee and the ex-tributes well most of them are training to become soldiers for our side. They all vowed to stay on the District side and to be loyal. Katniss was alone to herself, she finally had a chance to think.

No family, no Finnick, no Johanna, no tributes, no Coin, no Snow, and especially no training. Her muscles are still aching from the training she did before she picked up the tributes from the Arena. She lied on her back and yawned. She wasn't perticuerly tired but she wasn't full of energy either. She didn't know what to do with herself now, she was never alone in her life always around Prim or her brothers. Then after she won she hung out with the Victor's and Haymitch all the time.

She wondered about not having children, she wouldn't feel complete but did she want them?

Did Finnick want them?

Would Finnick still want her if she didn't want kids?!

The last question buzzed through her head like the bees when they polinated flowers in the spring. She disliked the sound more than anything. They reminded her of trackerjackers, she met up with them before in the woods. She got stung a few times but the Capitol was able to remove those scars from her body when she returned to the Capitol. She also figured out in the Capitol that the scars on her back were too deep to be removed or something like that.

She didn't mind because if the scars were gone the memories were still there no matter what they would do to her. She sighed to herself, she hates all of those memories, the worst one was of the girl from one in her games, the look of pure terror on the girls face made Katniss think she was a monster in this world. All of the people she killed in her games, she made it quick so they would die instantly but watching the last few seconds of the person's life hurt her deeply It was always the worst part of the games.

When she was mentoring with Haymitch and trying to get sponsors whenever someone died they would cheer when they watched the scene on the screen. It was a big joke to them all, it was sick to watch but she could never remove my mask while she was around all of them. It would make me look like she had feelings, and President Snow wants you to only show one emotion, joy of it all. She was trained well by Cinna and Haymitch.

She thinks Finn only did the kissing lessons with me because he liked to kiss me not to make me good at it. Katniss missed Cinna terribly, she can't even begin to think of what they could be doing to him, he is being tochered to protect her. The man who took her virtue is very important to her. She loved him buut not the way she loved Finn.

She would fantacize about Cinna at times but not as much as she did Finn. She would never dare think about him while they were making love, if she did Finnick would know instantly. He would most definetly be hurt by her feelings toward Cinna.

**...**

**Okay that tis it!**

**It is now October 27th! I started this Chapter on Wendsday so I am pissed at myself for making such a suckish chapter and I kept you guys waiting for so long. Okay My BFF is over right now and she says hi to you guys!**

**The next chapter will be super good! Just a question a lemon or a action scene, or even better a scene from Katniss' games! I know you guys would live to reade that so I am being nice!**

**-Meghan**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys things are crazy where I live right now. I have a dog that is barking non stop, a singing mom, an annoying brother, and a snoring father. I also must add that there is a hurricane outside, hurricane Sandy of course!**

**I might be able to get through it tonight because right now it is 11:00pm 10/29/2012. Tomorrow is my Birthday and I will try to right as much as I can tomorrow if I don't have school which I probably won't so here comes chapter 19! I hope you are all as excited as I am because I am pretty fucking excited. **

**Also when I made that review a few days ago I apoligize to anyone I freaked out with my rant. I just hate when people assume I am looking for attention because if you saw me in real life I would be marked instant freak. The thing that bugs me is my heigh I am going to be 12 tomorrow and I am 5 feet 6 inches. Okay now to get off that topic for real here is chapter 19! :)**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**Katniss' POV**

I was so happy a few days ago when Finnick proposed and I said yes but...

I think I fucked major shit up today. It turns out I mumble Cinna's name in my sleep sometimes, I don't love Cinna as much as I love Finnick he just doesn't understand that I love him sooo much more then I have loved any man. He got so mad after he questioned me because I couldn't even remember my dream and when I said that he called me a liar and stomped out. I swear he can be soo childish sometimes.

If he wants to leave me that is his choice. I'm so sorry that I want to save the man that I gave my virginity to! I hate that Finnick gets so defensive when I have been almost more then faithful to him.I mean I have only slept with Cinna once! Haymitch once also, they were only with me because I needed them then. They were alwasy better at comforting me then Finnick was.

Finn hated to see me upset so he would leave. I always hated that the most about him, he couldn't take it. He couldn't take me!

Is it just that he is trying to find a loop hole because we rescued Annie from the Capitol and he is doing to run off with her! Okay Katniss now your just being delusional, I tell myself. I shake the thoughts from my head and begin to look for Haymitch in order to get drunk and get all of these thoughts off of my mind. I am stopped abruptly by my baby sister Prim, I smile at her and embrace her in a tight hold. "Hey Little Duck." I tell her with a smile and she blushes while looking around us awkwardly. "Katniss, don't call me that in public! It's embarrasing!" she squeaks. "Oh Little Duck, so niave" I whisper to her and she giggles.

"I miss you" she whispers quietly. "Aw, I thought you were too cool to be spending time with your older sister." I whisper and walk her into the room Johanna and I share. "Never!" she says and starts to tear up. I sit down on my bed and bring her into my lap. She cuddles into me, "Your just always with Finnick, Johanna or any other of the Victor's. I thought you didn't want to hang out with me any more." she cries. This pulls on my heart strings and I begin to tear up as she starts to cry. "I am so sorry my little duck! I had no idea how much you missed me! I missed you too" I tell her and she smiles brightly like she accomplished something. I poke her belly and she giggles.

"You know I have the whole day with no Victor's to steal me from you. How about you and me spend the whole day together?" I ask her and she creams in excitement and begins to jump up and down like she would do whenever I brought home a live rabbit. It was adorable and she always set them free a few days later. It was a cute gesture an I loved it and she jumps into my arms sending me tumbling off the bed with her on top of me. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cheers and I smile up at her and she helps me get up off of the ground.

"Now, you and me haven't talked much lately! What has been going on in the life of Primrose Everdeen?" I ask and she drags me around the District all day talking about who she met, who she became friends with, that she likes Rory, that she is studying to become a doctor, that she has been having the best time here, and that she loves me. I smiled at the last part, I told her I loved her too and I talked about all of the cool things I saw in the Capitol when I was there. She didn't ask any questions about all of the terrible things that I talked about before and she smiles and comments on some things and I tell her weird stories about how the Capitol women would act.

She giggled all the way through it. It was true the women there were lunatics like no others I have met before in my crazy life. As you all know my life is truly crazy from what I have been through.

Our last stop of the day is the hospital, I decided to visit Annie to see how she was doing and it seems like Finnick had the same idea except he wanted to see how she was doing in a different way. His lips are on hers and I see tounge in there. Instead of crying I feel pure hot anger at the man who says he loves me, and obvious lie. Prim looks so shocked to and is about to say something before I barge into the room and the two Victor's from four pull away from each other. I rip the ring off of my and wave it in front of him, "I'm sorry to interupt but...the wedding is off Odair. Why don't you give it to Annie?" I hiss and throw it onto the bed. Finnick stands up abruptly and looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Katniss! It isn't what you think-" he tried to say but I left before another word could escape his lying mouth. I acted normal until me and Ptim seperated then I went to Haymitch's room.

**3 Hours Earlier**

**Finnick's POV**

I am still so mad at Katniss! I know it was a few hours ago but I am purly pissed, I know that she lied when she said she couldn't remember what it was. I hate when she lies to me! I wonder if he thinks about him while were having sex. The thought makes me even more angry that it could be possible. I haven't seen her all day so I decided to visit Annie because maybe she could help me out. I go to her hospital room and she smiles when she sees me walk in.

They say that she still goes off once and a while and it's like she doesn't know what happend in the last few years. I don't mind really, I geuss Katniss and I needed sometime apart. Maybe it is just the stress of everything going on around us. Maybe she is worried about Cinna or something, I know that she would be but I can't help but feel defensive that all of the possibilities. "Hey Finny" she says and I look at her.

"Just Finnick" I tell her. She can't have the pet names that we had a while we were dating you could say. "Why not?" she asks me with a confused look on her face. I feel so bad that I haven't talked to her so much in the last 2 years. I proposed to Katniss so I can't let her guilt talk me into something I'll regret later. "Just don't, please." I tell her. She scrunches her eyebrows together and nods her head.

"So how have you been Annie?" I ask her. "I miss you" she tells me with her big green eyes. I sigh and take a seat next to her hospital bed. "I know you do Annie." I tell her. "You didn't miss me?" she asks with her eyes starting to water. "No, no I did! It's just that-" I'm cut off. "Just what!?" she asks getting mad. "Finnick, you said you loved me and you can't even look at me." she yells angrily. "Annie, things change." I tell her putting my head down. "What changed Finn? We can still be together." she says with a hopeful look.

"No we can't" I tell her. I'm too distracted trying to find a way to tell her that she pulls my lips to hers. Surprisingly it takes my mind off of things and I kiss back to her. It reminds me of how things used to be and I kiss her back hard, she wraps her arms around ,y neck and opens her mouth so I can slip my tounge in. It's so heated I forget about ewverything.

Then the worst thing happens I hear the door open and we tear away from each other and I met with the hurt and angry eyes of Katniss Everdeen. She pulls her ring from her finger and my eyes widen and she throws it on the bed and the only thing I can hear is "The weddings off Odair" from her. "Katniss, it isn't what you think!" I yell and she's gone. Annie smiles at me and plays with the ring I gave Katniss. I take it from her and she still has a crazed smile on her face when I leave the room.

.

**...**

**...**

**Wow that was tough to write it is now 10:47am 10/30/2012! My birthday is today! **

**Poor Finnick, but how could her do this to Katniss! What will happen next, will Katniss forgive Finnick? Will Finnick be a wuss and not talk to Katniss? Well only one person can answer that and that person is me! So Next is chapter 20 to you people who can count! Just Kidding! Love you guys so much and stay tooned because even I am on the edge of my seat to see what happens!**

**-Meghan**


	20. Chapter 20

**Can you feel the suspense? I can! Happy Birthday to me and I am hoping to finish this chapter tonight even if I gave to stay up past nine on a school night. I actually have school tomorrow! It sucks because I have today and monday off and I am used to sleeping in! I am shovling Macaroni and cheese down my throat right now so if I choke to death or throw up it's your fault.**

**Okay guys I know the last chapter was really suckish and short so I am going back to third person POV because it is easier to write like that so I don't have to get into the characters minds. So I am sticking tothat from now on! **

**Okay love you guys and lets see if Finnick can get Katniss back!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Cato's POV**

Cato devided it would be best to speak with Brutus since it has been so long since they talked. Since he got here he hasn't spoken to Brutus at all. He went to his room that he shared with the District Twelve mentor Haymitch Abernathy. He went to the door and he heard something smash, he opened up the door to see Brutus, Katniss, Haymitch, Johanna, and Gloss there. He thought it was odd that Katniss was the only one drunk in the room, she was a giggling mess. "Maybe I should co,me back later." Cato said and the Victor's nodded sadly while Katniss only giggled and stumbled and fell onot Gloss.

The thing Cato thought when he left the room was 'Wow that was awkward.' If the other Victor's have heard him then they would have all died laughing.

**Haymitch's POV**

Haymitch looked at his drunk Mockingjay who was hanging onto Gloss who was more then glad to hold her. Gloss thinks of Katniss sexually and as a sister which isn't that weird in Haymitch's mind because he has seen and heard many weird things lately.

"Sweetheart, do you mind telling us why you came in here on a rage and got drunk?" Haymitch asked. With that the poor girl burst into tears, Haymitch had a feeling it was something to do with Finnick. He is going to kill that boy for hurtoing his girl, Gloss runs his hands through her hair as she sobs into his chest soaking his shirt slightly. The Victor doesn't mind, Brutus just sighs and runs his hands through his hair and looks at Johanna. She shrugs her shoulders and slumps down in one of the chairs.

"How about you get some rest with Gloss, Sweetheart?" Her mentor suggests she nods her head and snuggles into Gloss' chest. Haymitch grabs Johanna's arm and pulls her from the room and closes the door. She glares at him and rubs her arm, "You and I are going to talk to Fish Boy." he says. She rolls her eyes but nods her head and they walk off in the direction of the room Finnick and Gloss share. They walk in to see the Victor sobbing to himself while clutching a gold band with a medium sized ruby on it. "Finnick, what is going on with you and Katniss?" Johanna asks. At the mention of Katniss' name he burst intoo hysterics.

"I didn't mean to kiss her! It wasn't my fault! I'm so sorry!" he cries while holding the ring to him like it's a lifeline. "Kissed who, Finnick?" Haymitch asks in a dealy tone. He is this close to killing the boy. Finnick stops his sobbing eventually and whipes his red eyes. "Annie" he says quietly and Johanna has to hold Haymitch back from lunging at him. "What's the ring for?" Johanna asks over Haymitch's screaming of obsenities. He sighs and looks down at the ring, "I proposed to her a few days ago, she threw it at me when she caught me kissing Annie. And Annie kissed me first!" he defends himself. Haymitch growls and rips himself from Johanna's grip and leaves the room with a slam of the door.

"Why Finnick?" she asks as she face palms herself. "I couldn't help buit kiss back! I geuss my hormones or the old memories just took over." he says with a sigh. "Tell that to the Mockingjay who is balling her eyes out." she says.

"Please Johanna, I need to see her." he begs. "Haymitch will kill you if you try to see her and try to kill you if you don't so it's a lose lose situation." she says and plops down on the bed across from the Victor.

**Gloss' POV**

Katniss is straddling him and he feels so conflicted. Part of him wants everything to continue and the other half says that she will regret this later. He decideds to go with the second one and sits up and she is sitting in his lap trying to kiss him and unbutton his shirt. "Katniss, you love Finnick." he says to her and it seems to get her attention back when he says 'Finnick' yep there definetly in love with each other. They are both just too damn stubborn to stop being idiots and make up. It's been almost 24 hours and they haven't tried to see each other.

"But Finnick doesn't want me." she says sadly with wide eyes. He sighs at how oblivious those two can be to each others feelings. "He loves you Katniss, so don't tell me he doesn't want you." he says to her. She wiggles around and lays her head on his chest. It is a very hard position for Gloss to be in at this point. Her button up shirt is half undone and it shows her lacy white bra and har ass is hitting a certan part that he really wants her to rub against right now. It feels weird, she is like the sister that you have a crush on. Is that even a thing? he wonders and rolls his eyes at his own stupidity of things. The girl ends up falling asleep and so nobody finds them in this positon he carries her to the room she and Johanna share. Johanna smiles at how the girls shirt is half un done and the choice of bra.

He notices that the two beds are pushed together and he raises an eyebrow ad her lays her on the make shift queen sized bed. She smiles, "It's easier on the nightmares." she whispers and cuddles into her fellow friend. Katniss unconciously throws an arm, around Johanna's waist and lays her head on her chest. Johanna smirks and whispers, "See she loves me" and Gloss chuckles before leaving the room so the two girls can go to bed.

...

**Johanna's POIV**

Later that night Johanna is smirking to herself because she is laying down on top of Katniss with her head inbetween the girls breasts. Johanna is bisexual and she is sure Katniss is too because the two girls have been together on their own time. Johanna was always the dominant one when they were together. Johanna does love the girl but not as much as Finnick does. Johanna still has stronger feelings toward men then women but Katniss always has a plaace in her heart.

Katniss is slightly awake and slightly still asleep and flutters her eyes to Johanna. Johanna smirks once again and hovers over the dark haired girl and kisses her lips, Johanna can't help herself at this point. She begins to unbottun the rest of Katniss' shirt and Katniss doesn't protest but you can see that she is slightly hesiatant toward her. She starts to sit up now fully alert but Johanna puts her hand on her stomach and pushes her back down. "Stay down" Johanna growls in her ear. Katniss of course knows not to mess with Johanna when she's like this it will only end in Jo forcing herself on Katniss.

It ended like that one time Johanna was mad because Katniss was spending so much time with Finnick and she protested when Johanna started to undress her. Just say it didn't end good, Katniss was sore for a few days with bruises on her thighs and shoulders. Sezually frustrated Johanna is someone not a lot of people shouldn't want to meet. It's not a fun time because Johanna will fuck anyone she aprooves of if they want to or not.

Johanna groans because when she looks at the way Katniss' breasts look in the lacy pra. Katniss has surly had enough and tries to get up again Johanna just forces her back down, Johanna is a lot stronger then Katniss for sure and she knows it. "Don't you dare struggle" Johanna growls and Katniss stays still the way she was told to for the rest of the night.

...

Johanna felt guilty the next morning for forcing herself onto Katniss. She got a good look at the damage she did, hickys on her neck, dark purple bruises on Katniss' bare thighs, and Katniss was surly angry wjen she woke up. She shoved Johanna off of her and went to the shower. Johanna sighed, she felt so upset with herself for feeling satisfied with what happend last night.

**Finnick's POV**

He found Katniss ta training that day and went over to apoligize. Katniss only turned around and looked at him waiting for him to say something to her in form of an apoligy then he saw the hickys on her neck and felt that he didn't need to apoligize. "Who made these?" he asks angrily, she sighs and grabs his arm and drags him into a closet. He looks at her for an explanation and she explains, "Johanna made them when she forced herself on me last night. But don't attack her because I have my own way of doing it." she says with an evil smirk he smiles. "I came over to apoligize. Annie kissed me first and I didn't know what to do, I was jealous and confused and I couldn't help myself. I am so sorry but please don't hate me because-" he was cut off by her lips on his.

They kissed for a long while until there lungs begged for air. They pulled away and Finnick had a dopey grin on his face, "What was that for?" he asks her. She grabs the back of his neck so his nose is pressed against her's, "Your cute when you ramble" she says and he chuckles.

"Maybe I should ramble more often" he says with a smirk and she kisses him again. While there kissing he takes her small hand and slips the ring back on her finger where it belongs. "I Finnick Odair promise to be nothing but faithful and loving to you Katniss Everdeen. Will you marry me?" he asks her. "Why not" she says with a smile and they're kissing again. "I love you" he mumbles against her lips, "I love you more" she mumbles back. "I love you sooo much." he tells her when they pull away and she smiles with her perfect white teeth.

The closet door then swings open and they both whip their heads around to see Boggs with a smile on his face. "You two love birds are needed in Coin's office." he says with the smile still glued to his face. Katniss blushes and Finnick pecks her pink cheek because she hasn't blushed in two years. They get out of the closet and follow Boggs to Coin's office.

...

**Coin's POV**

Coin sat at her desk with a smirk on her face, how could the Mockingjay think that she wouldn't put cameras in the closets and everywhere else. When Boggs led them in her smile became wider that it was like she was Cheshire Cat. "Ah it's great that you two could find time to join me today, it seems that you were quite busy." she says with a smirk as she looked at the Mockingjay's flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Katniss blushes even harder and Finnick only glared at the woman because he knows she has been spying on them.

"You both do understand that you have to stay focused correct?" Coin asked with her mouth in a tight line. "Of course" Katniss said instantly, Coin could see that Katniss knew how people like her worked. Coin also knew Katniss' weaknesses, every single one of them. Children, losing her family, losing Finnick, losing any of the other Victor's and Coin also knew that Katniss feared love. Katniss was afraid that if she loved someone they would be taken from her. With her father and sisiter even though her sister is alive it caused Katniss a great scare on her part.

Coin knew that Katniss hated talking about her games and 'dates' in the Capitol, Coin could interogate her about that if she wanted. She wants to know how the pain felt when he dignity was ripped from her in the process of every single on of those 'dates'

103 to be the exact number of how many she had been with. Coin has spies that were close to President Snow and he always bragged about how much Katniss made at her auctions. Coin thinks it was a very good way to make money, a gorgeous young girl, feirce yet innocent. strong yet weak, hateful yet passionate.

It was wonderful if Coin would be able to fulfill it in the future when they win this war. Coin thought that the most fun thing to do would to use one against the other. They hate when one of them goes out of there way to save the other. Coin knew many things that not many others could detect on people like them. Very complex and strong minded you could say about them. Coin smirked and spinned in her chair, and played the scene that happend in the closet and the two Victor's look shocked that she kept this one. Finnick knew they were being watched but not recorded. "You see, I know everything about both of you. I know your weaknesses, your strebgths, you desires, your hates, I know of your nightmares, I know of your 'special activities', I know that you hate me. I know so much more then you both think I do. I may be old but I am not as oblivious as you both are." she hissed with a smirk.

She could practically see there world falling down, "Ms. Everdeen? Did you know I have a recorded copy of all of your appointments?" Coin asked with an evil smile. Katniss showed no other emotion other then hatred, that is what coursed through her every moment she was around this woman. Coin loved to know that she was very well disliked by many around her and she hoped it would stay that way. That they would never hide their hatred, she only wishes that she could get the Girl On Fire to show her fear. Fear of her would be most wonderful to see. Coin could also turture Katniss after she wins the war, Coin hates Katniss anyhow so why doesn't she have a little fun as President.

Coin could maybe set up accidents fro the tributes, they were meant to die anyways so it isn't that nig of a deal to her if they die. If it made others show fear of her then she would do it without a second thought. When she becomes President of Panem people will fear her in everyway, they won't be able to sleep at night without wondering if they will be killed the next day. Fear equals control and power and that is exactly what she needs to control her soon to be people.

"Whens the wedding?" Coin asks with a smile. They both leave the room muttering curses and hateful words. She hears 'Alma' in there somewhere and laughs with delight.

**Finnick's POV**

Katniss and Finnick went to Gloss and Finnick's room because Gloss was training. Finnick wanted to say something but he didn't know how to tell her really. So it just came out without his permission, "I think we should wait until after the wedding before we have sex again." he said fastly. "Oh, quite traditional Mr. Odair." she said in a Capitol accent. "Mr. Odair is my father, but you may call me the man of your dreams." he said with the accent and wiggled his eyebrows. She giggled and then stopped, "Do you think I can finally meet your family?" she asked tentively. He broke into a grin, "I was waiting for the day you would ask, yes, let us go my lady." he said in a Capitol accent yet again, she giggled. "Oh course 'Man of My Dreams" she said dramatically and pressing the back of her hand to her forehead.

He chuckled and dragged her to the part of the base where his family was. He knocked at the door even though Katniss seemed super nervous, "It's okay baby, I'm sure they'll love you." he whispered in her ear and pecked her cheek and the door swung open to reveal Finnick's younger brother with brown hair and the bright green eyes that matched Finnick's. He had a bright smile and blushed when he saw Katniss with him. Finnick chuckled, his brother had a crush on Katniss, it was super cute.

"Katniss, this is my 14 year old brother Christian Odair." Finnick said. Christian adopted the charms from Finnick and his father so he grab Katniss' hand and lays a kiss on her knuckles. He blushes a bight chrimson and it only made it a darker shade when Katniss kissed his cheek. He darted inside calling for Finnick's mother and father and pulled the two inside. Mr and Mrs. Odair walk in and their eyes brighten when they see Katniss with their son. Katniss nervously brushes a strand of hair that fell from her braid behind her hair and Mrs. Odair spots the ring and screams in excitment. She grabs Katniss' hand and admires the ring and starts to talk on and on while Christian is pratically sitting in Katniss' lap and staring up at her.

Finnick's father oulls him into the kitchen area of the room and says that they need to talk. "I had no idea you two were so serious. I thought she was just another one of _those_ girls Finnick." his father says with his eyebrows scrunched up together. "She was never one of_ those_ girls dad. I love her." he whispers. His father's eyes brighten and they walk back into the sitting part of the room wanting to talk to Katniss and get to know her. Finnick raises and eyebrow at his brother who is now sitting in his fiance's lap while she strokes his hair and she talks to Finnick's mother and father. He smirks a Finnick smirk and mouths 'She is way too hot for you' and Finnick rolls his eyes and mouths back 'I think you are blind because I am the hottest person in this room' with a smirk.

It was now Christian's trun to roll his eyes and snuggle closer into Katniss. He was really straggly you could say for a 14 year old, very frail and very confident.

The res of the night is spent like this. Christian is told to go to bed soon and he sighs and climbs off of Katniss and Finnick darts right over to the empty spot beside Katniss and pecks her lips. Finnick then sticks his tounge out at his younger brother and Christian rolls his eyes.

**...**

**...**

**Awwww! Brother on brother moment! You have to love those!**

**-Meghan**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! Happy Halloween to you all! My costume was going to be a gothe but I changed my mind so I am a female Cinna instead! And no I do not have dark skin, I am white so I will not wear dark skinned make-up. I'm not that racist, I'm racist but not soo rasist that it includes poor Cinna. :) Okay so my best friend is Elvis, it looks so real! Okay that is it and here is Chapter 21! Yipee, October 31st!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

When Finnick's parents said they wanted to be with Katniss and their son alone, Katniss instantly became stiff. They both seemed completly nice but Katniss is barely comfortable with her only parents so she is completly nerved up. Katniss was never good with grown ups and doesn't feel any better at the moment.

"Now let us properly introduce ourselves, I am Axel Odair and this is my wife Tiffany." Finnick's father says. "Katniss Everdeen" she says blushing. Finnick kisses her head and nuzzles her ear, Finnick's father gives him a look and he smirks and pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. His father rolls his eyes and turns to me with a smile, "So Katniss, who will we be meeting from your side of the family?" he asks. "Um my mother, my two older brothers, my sister Daisy, my younger sister Primrose and I was supposed to have a younger brother but...misscarage." Katniss says and Finnick runs his hands up and down her arms hoping that his father won't ask the question that Katniss hates.

"What about your father?" of course. "He died in a mining accident when I was ten." she says. Being ten was a hard year for Katniss, Finnick and a few others knew that. His father's eyes saden with his mother's, they don't apoligize or anything they forget she said anything.

"So how did you fall for our son?" Tiffany asks and Katniss chuckles. "I didn't exactly want to have anything to do with him at first but he grew on me with his charm, personality and of course the looks that is the perfect mix of the both of you." Katniss says with a sweet smile.

"Kiss up" Finnick whispers into her ear and she giggles. Finnick's parents give him another look and he shrugs his shoulders.

They all talk for the next few hours until Katniss falls asleep in Finnick's arms because she is so tired. Finnick's father chuckles and Finnick says goodnight to the both of them before carrying Katniss to his and Gloss' room. Gloss is somewhere that isn't in the room so Finnick lays Katniss down on his chest an lets her unconciously nuzzle his neck. He smiles and pets her hair until he falls asleep.

...

Katniss wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face and kisses the tip of Finnick's nose and he scrunches it up cotely like a rabbit. She giggles and gives him an escomo kiss before climbing off of him and straightning out her clothes. He eventually wakes up while she isn't noticing he smacks her ass, She squeaks in surprise and he chuckles.

"Okay, now I must get revenge on Johanna" she says and runs out of the room screaming something about revenge. Finnick laughs yet again and gets out of bed himself and dresses for the day. He does not want to get in trouble with Coin no metter how much he hates the woman he has to be punctual. Finnick hears a scream and a string of loud curses from the girls room across the hall and has a feeling Katniss is on stage one of her revenge, and yes he meant only stage one.

Later on Johanna is glaring daggers at Katniss in the meeting while Katniss looks super smug with herslef. Haymitch is half-drunk and Chaff is drunk they are yelling and laughing. Boggs looks like he would like to be anywhere else but here at the moment and Finnick chuckles and puts his feet up on the table and arms behind his back while Katniss lays butterfly kisses all over his face. Whenever her lips go past his he trys to grab them when she is so close but she is to fast for him. Gloss fell asleep on Brutus and Brutus is tense necause Gloss is beginning to drool on him. Coin walks in and watches the victor's there movements, the way they communicate, the way they joke about there pain, the way Finnick and Katniss are being so lovey dovey. It makes her sick to see them like that or anyone for that matter so she turns to the others.

Johanna seems to be mad at the Mockingjay but not hatred, Brutus seems top be annoyed by the sleeping Gloss but not with hatred, and she can also see how close Chaff and Haymitch are. She could use that...

Finnick notices how she is acting and glares. He hates the woman who is threatning his love, he finally grabs her lips and she giggles and strokes his cheek with her left hand with her ring on it. He takes the hand and kisses the finger she rubs noses with him, it's quite cute to some people who have ever been like that but to others the despise it and always complain about it. Haymitch likes to see his Mockingjay happy, he is over her now, he still loves her though but it's better to see her with someone closer to her age. He wouldn't want to die off on her, Finnick is good for her anyways. After this war is over he needs to get rid of this drinking 'problem', he doesn't like to call it a problem but it is what it is.

He wouldn't like to admit it but it's true, he started after Snow killed his family. He hated them for dieing his hair blonde too. He misses the way it used to be black like Katniss' He doesn't remember a lot of what his family looked like, his dad died when he was younger and he was only 16 when his mother died and that was thirty-two years ago. He misses his younger siblings too, he can barely remember their names, he wasted his life away with all of the drinking and it wiped ouit a lot of his memories. He remembered when Fred would try to come to his door on the days he was half-drunk. He still wanted to be around his friend but couldn't stand Ruth. Maysilee was friends with her and she hated him that she died and he won.

She was never a big fan of his in the first place, he wasn't hers either. She is so selfish, I don't know why people find her friendly in anyway. He laughs along with Chaff and pulls out his flask yet again and starts to egt drunk to piss Coin off. He watches Katniss and Finnick, both laughing, giggling, cuddling, kissing, hugging and snuggling. It's kind of cute but Johanna looks disgusted at the two of them and he chuckles.

"This is not reflection time! Now listen all of you!" Coin yells and he sees even Beetee roll his eyes. "First order of buisness is that since some of you have been training so hard I have some of you going, the ones who aren't chosen will be staying here." Coin says. Finnick, finally notices that there are other soldiers with them and he rolls his eyes at how determind they look. Coin shoots him a glare and he again rolls his eyes and drags Katniss into his lap.

"The Star squad are the members are Gale Hawthorne, Boggs, Mitchell, Katniss Everdeen, Finnick Odair, Homes, Castor, and Jackson. She also added the sisters that Katniss calls L;eeg 1 and Leeg 2. **(Quick A.N: Yes, I did leve Peeta out on purpose because he isn't exactly a crucial character in this story so far. I don't think I'll have much of him anyways. But I am thinking about making a pairing with Katniss and Peeta after this story so it will be coming soon enough.-Meghan) **

...

After the meeting Finnick kissed Katniss hard on the lips. "I promise to protect you out there baby?" he whispers to her, he regrets it because he gets a smack in the face. She gives him a stern look, "No, you will not worry about me out there, you will watch yourself and yourself only." she growls. He sighs and shakes his head 'no', her eyes flare up for a few seconds until she is about to leave but her grabs her arms and pins her to his bed. He goes so close that he is only centimeters from her face, "I will not protect you the entire time but if there is a bullet going your way I am jumping in front of you." he hisses. She nods her head and moves her head up so she can press her lips to his.

"I love you" he whispers when he pulls away from her and rests forehead to hers. Just then the door swings open to reveal Prim and Christian, they look at the pair weirdly and when Finnick jumps off of Katniss and falls on the floor they burst out laughing and Katniss giggles before helping him up off the floor. He glares at his brother and Christian only rolls his eyes and hops over to Katniss and kisses her cheek. She laughs and ruffles his hair, he rolls his eyes at my glare and Prim runs in also and jumps on Katniss wrapping her arms around her waist.

"What, no one likes me now?" Finniock asks mock hurt. Katniss giggles and the two kids roll of of her and she walks over and wraps her arms around his waist and stand on her tip toes. She kissses him and then whispers, "I don't like you, I love you." He smiles and sticks his tounge out at the two glaring children and they laugh. Katniss rolls her eyes and plops down on Finnick's bed and Prim goes right after her. Finnick hears Christian mutter, "Women" before leaving the room.

All of them burst out laughing at what the boy said until there sides begin to hurt from all of the laughing.

**...**

**...**

**Okay super short chapter I feel like a failure but it's Friday so I have to relax and I have this new story on my mind right now so if you want me to publish it, Review. As I said Peeta isn' an important character in this story. But the next story is going to be a KatnissxThresh. I know not a lot of people make these so I decided to give it a try because I'm a people pleaser.**

**I just love Thresh and who doesn't love Katniss. I have to say that Thresh is my second favorite male character in the book and movie. Speaking of the movie I'm watching it right now! I own it on DVD and I also have the extras, lucky me. I have no idea how people can get bored of it so easily. Okay I don't want any hate comments on my new story that I have in my head because it will either come or I will do another one that I have in my mind but it is top secret! Shhhhhhhh**

**Okay I love you guys, Bye Bye! :)**

**-Meghan**


	22. Chapter 22

**Lollipops and pure happiness! I am yet again back and I am not giving up on this story and I am not making a KatnissxThresh story either. I want to make a KatnissxPeeta one but you will have to read to find out once I get the first few chapters done with! Okay here we go!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Finnick's POV**

Since Finnick and squad 451 A.K.A The Star Squad have completed their training we are all going to the Capitol. Katniss has been shaking all night since Coin said it and Finnick is also nervous. He feels bad for her, she just fell asleep but is still shaking like a leaf. And she isn't cold at all, he wants to wrap his arms around her but in this usnstable state he knows she will start screaming at the top of her lungs.

Finnick hates when she is scared, sad, or even angry. He doesn't want anything to bother her, when they get married he wants her to be happy all the time. Nothing to bother her, but when she is pregnant and she will be pregnant he won't mind it. He knows that she doesn't mean to bother anyone with those emotions but it just happens. It's part of nature itself! He will care, love, watch, and protect her for all of his life. Those are some of the words from his wedding vows for when they get married after they are free. He wants them to become united in a free world, not one filled with sacrifice and hatred. He wants it to be perfect.

He is going to be the cheesiest husband that night too, instead of roses though he wants lilacs scattered around their bedroom for that night, he wants to have pure white bedding and sheets so her black hair shows perfectly on the fabric. He wants candles lit in the dim light of the night time, absolutley his dream honeymoon.

Katniss then screams a blood curdling one when his hand brushes her breast, that is the worst place to touch her when she is in this state. She thinks everyone is a client that is going to force her into sex like it used to be in the Capitol. They're going into the Capitol in two days, he tries to grab her but she starts thrashing instantly and screams louder. "Katniss, baby it's okay" he whispers and she screams again. "Sh, sh, baby, just relax." he whispers again. She screams but a lot less louder then the last scream. He sighs to himself when her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him, but she looks fearful. "It's okay baby, just a bad dream" he whispers to her, he then rubs his nose to hers and the fear melts away and she giggles.

He smiles down at her and tugs her closer to his chest. "I'm sorry I woke you" she whispers, "It's okay I was awake" he tells her and she raises her eyebrow. She smirks at him and he puts his hand over her mouth with a smile. "Nothing at all" he says looking her straight in the eye. She rolls her eyes and she removes his hand from her mouth. He smiles and she curls up onto his chest.

**...**

**I know super short but I am sooo busy and most chapters will be shorter because it makes more of them come! So I will see you as soon as possible and I know super duper short so I love you guys so much and I will make a new chapter tomorrow.**

**-Meghan**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay I haven't updated in a while so here is Chapter 23! I am yet again trying my best to keep up with everything that is going on at the moment! It is November and teachers are no longer going as easy on us as I would think! So more homework means less chapters and it will take longer for me to update! I hope I'm not dissapoinmting you at all and my chapters are going to be shorter from now on.**

**I feel so bad for doing this to you guys but I will try my best with this chgapter. I guess I'm just losing inspiration...**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

Finnick notices as Katniss sits on the Hovercraft as we enter the Capitol she has stopped shuddering and has a stony emotionless look on her face. Everyone seems kind of nervous to go near her but Finnick isn't. He is one of the people that know her the best out of the small group. It is pretty much all Victor's and most of them are dead. The only ones left are Gloss, Brutus, Finnick, Johanna, Katniss, Calvert, Annie, Chaff, Haymitch and Beetee. Each of them miss their fellow Victor from their District but Coin says that it's possible that Blight is alive but unlikely.

The thing is with Victor's from the same District, they grow a strong bond. Like Katniss and Haymitch. Finnick lost Mags, Brutus lost Enobaria, Chaff lost Seeder, Beetee lost Wiress, Johanna has possibly lost Blight. Calvert only had a real connection with the whore group of Victor's. The others he didin't as much. But if he had to pick a favorite it would be Katniss, he had a special connection with her, even though he started out his whoring older then her he admired how she kept herself together most of the time when she was in public. He had that problem, he would fidget barely so the buyer wouldn't notice, but sometimes they would and they had the omisity to laugh at him like it was a big joke.

The only time Katniss would ever breakdown when she was alone with Finnick or Haymitch. Sometimes she wouldn't breakdown she would take it out on having sex. Finnick acted different after it all the time, he knew it hurt him to be able to have pleasure from her moment of weakness. He loved her, it wasn't his fault in anyway so he couldn't blame himself. But he still felt so guilty about everything that went on in their private times.

Katniss eventually walked off with Finnick sighing in sadness and the others sighing in relief. He glared at them and ran a hand through his hair. Haymitch was back at headquarters with Beetee, Haymitch was going to be talking to Katniss in her ear. There was a person that Finnick slightly did not want to save from the Capitol and he felt bad that he didn't.

Cinna.

He felt jealous of him, he hated that he was always in Katniss' thoughts somehow. It made him angry that she was always trhinking about another man, he growled under his breath and leaned back in his seat. Boggs looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he glared back at him. He also felt guilty that he though about Annie at times. He couldn't help himself, he felt upset that he just left her like they had nothing together. Even though they were never really together, they touched barely and kissed sometimes.

I guess he knew how Katniss felt, guilty. Katniss felt like she used Cinna to just get rid of her virtue. Like he was just a pawn. But all Victor's and stylists and mentors were pawns. Tributes also, they were the biggest pawns, just a peice in their games. It didn't matter, they were all being used in different ways. They could never escape that. Snow made them each a special pawn, each to do something different, bring entertainment, give pleasure, we were all useful in his book. It was partly a good thing and partly it wasn't. It was very confusing at times.

Finnick decided to look for Katniss, he found her in the bathroom. Puking. He grabbed her hair and pulled it backk for her until she finished and flushed it. She closed the lid and sat on it, facing him. "Sorry" she said. "Stop apoligizing" he sighed while rubbing her shoulders and looking in her eyes. Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed but she quickly covered it up with a neutral expression. "What is it?" he asked. "Nothing" she answered quickly and rested her head on his shoulder. "When is it going to be over Finn?" she asked quietly.

"Soon enough baby" he told her. He honestly meant it, she didn' know that this was the mission they were going to save anyone captured and get Snow. Coin and Haymitch were there, hidden off somewhere with a ton of District Thirteen soldiers. He knew if he told Katniss she would be nervous. This has to seem like only a small mission to her, she can't be nervous in anyway. She has to think that the war just took an amazing turn and we were able to infultrate Snow's mansion. Boggs is telling her that we are going into the mansion tomorrow but on the way there we have to take out any Peacekeeper or Capitol person who is going to possibly hurt us.

"Come on baby, let's go to bed, you need to relax." he told her and she nodded into his shoulder and he carried her off to their room. He couldn't sleep but she slept nuzzled into his chest.

...

Finnick eventually feel asleep only to be woken up 5 hours later to Katniss running out of his arms and into the bathroom. She was throwing up again.

...

Katniss knew what it was but she wan't going to tell Finn until everything was over. At first she had her suspicions but she knows what it is. She's pregnant.

...

Haymitch and Johanna knew. They swore to not tell Finnick, they were going to let her do it herself. And they can imagione how mad Finnick would be hearing it from one of them and not her. They wouldn't want him yelling aqt the poor girl who of course had to get pregnant at the worst time.

Johanna knew first and was there when she went to the doctor. They figured it out a few weeks ago while Finn was at training. Even after Johanna said she wouldn't Katniss begged for hours on for her not to tell him. Johanna was sorry about when she forced herself on Katniss, Katniss forgave her. She was thankful and what Katniss said after she couldn't understand if it was a joke or not. "If Finn and I have problems, I'll come and find you" and she winked. She fucking winked! Johanna was ready to pass out.

...

Haymitch found out a while after Johanna did and he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. He was happy for them, he loved his Sweetheart and knew Finnick would take care of her and if he didn't, Finn and him would be having a conversation.

...

When Finnick and Boggs got off the Hovercraft they instantly saw the chaoas below. They landed on the roof of the manision and there were gun fires, shots and so many other things going on below them. Katniss was confused but no one answered her questions and they dragged her through the roof entrance. She growled at Finnick and tore her arm away from his grip and he only rolled his eyes and threw a gun her way. She had tons of knives on her but it didn't matter, she needed at least a pistol on her if she had to shoot quickly. Sure she hard or threw the wrong way.

'Are you serious Finn, how would she throw one at herself?!" his innerself yelled as they enterted a corridor. It seemed as if their were no Peacekeepers. Like Snow wanted himself to be caught, but that was ridiculous. Snow was always on high alert, even while he was sleeping. If he even does sleep, does evil ever sleep? He wondered as her passed the diningroom. The place was huge and looked like the time they last saw it. Everything white and in perfect place. The man loved white even though he coughs up red blood all day long.

**...**

**...**

**The End! Just kidding it's only the end of this chapter! I love all of you guys and yesh I did tell you the chapter was going to be short so you are not allowed to complain! Positive comments only! So JUST FOR U 2 KNOW I WILL DELETE ANY NEGATIVE REVIEWS!**

**Also because my best friend is over and I don't like when people watch me when I write. So I will update soon enough! Love you all!**

**:) :) :) :) :) :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry about every mistake I make on here but I don't think there will be a lot more because I am for now on going to proof read it every time I make a new chapter! I love you all very, very much!**

**But I must apoligize I have been doing the dumbest shit instead of writing! I have been playing the Sims 3 on the Wii non stop since I plugged it back in! So I am so sorry buit it gets addicting to me! I just must tell you that me and my friend Brennah were playing the other day and one of her goals were to say to someone...Your mother is a llama! We laughed about it for 2 hours straight because she kept saying these situations where she could say it! **

**Oh and Happy Veterans day! I have the day off of school today! No nuns for me! Yes I go to a catholic school...sue me.**

**So here is Chapter 24, yay an even number :)**

**...**

**...**

Finnick was shocked when a bullet suddenly hits Boggs in the shoulder and Leeg 2 in the heart. Katniss frowns, he poises his gun and Leeg 1 cries out in surprise and sorrow. He is equally as surprised but makes a blank face so no one will th9ink he's worried. Of course for him this face is easy to make...

Katniss looks at the blood pooling around Leeg 1 and Leeg 2 has just pressed her hands into it on accident. Katniss looks horrified, they usually all fear the idea of having blood on their hands but seeing literal is making the feeling slightly worse in A Victor's point of view. Finnick grabs her and makes her look him in the eyes, silently telling her to stay with him. She nods, understanding what he means by the look and gulps a big breath of air so she can calm herself. "Come on, we have to move out and find where Snow is hiding." Boggs says clutching his shoulder. Katniss walks over quickly and rips off part of her sleeve to partially stop the bleeding. It doesn't woork well but it's all we have right now, it takes a while to drag Leeg 2 away from her sister but it eventually happens and Katniss has to focuse most of herself on not looking at her hands. The blood has become dry and crusty so it makes her hands look like they're charred or the skin is decayed. Its a dirty brown color under her nails and when she makes her hands into fists they crunch. By the look on Boggs face it purely disgusts him.

Finnick wonders how bad he has actually seen, it hasn't been a lot if he has this reaction. Finnick and Katniss aren't disgusted by it, they've seen worse. They've looked into the eyes of the people they killed right before they died. Pure terror, is the only emotion that crosses their face. Katniss saw it in Sparkle Alice's eyes, when she drove the rock into her chest. The green eyes that stared into her soul, begging her silently not to kill her. The victim that always haunted Finnick was Crucil Tan, he was from District 8, Finnick scewered the boy with his trident. All of them saw a Victim's eyes at least a few times, even their tributes before they went into the games and they died in them. They were always the weak ones that were terrified to go into the games. The other ones didn't haunt them when they died, they were either neutral or a look that a career has on. Always prepared, ready to kill everyone. They don't know the cost that somes with winning.

The Academy doesn't teach them those things in 1 and 2. They only teach you tons of ways on how to kill in so many ways, with so many weapons. Most of the kids are scared because of the Careers, if you watched even from the farthest area in training you could see how dangerous they were. In Katniss' games she hid her fear well. Sometimes it's best if you just embrace the posibility of your death. To most it makes it easier to handle, but if you do survive...most go mad in there own way. In there own way is to move to alcohol or drugs, alcohol is easier to move to. So easy to get, because drugs have to be ordered from the Capitol, by President Snow that is. He won't allow it because he wants you to feel the pain, so unless you want to get high on sleeping pills you move to alcohol.

None of them are good to do, obviosly. But most Victor's don't see a problem with it it's just a way to get away from the pain. Most people think physical pain is worse, but mental pain is much, much worse. It cuts much deeper then a knife ever could, it makes you just stop, you have no will to do anything. Physical pain, just means it hurts to do something mental just makes you unable.

Finnick shoots a Peacekeeper in the neck and avoids looking at the eyes. The problem with Haymitch was that when the President killed his family, they were hung in his back yard, strung up next to each other. There eyes showed terror, even though it wasn't at his hand it stood with him for the past 25 years. Today was supposed to be the 75th games if they kept going instead of being stopped the rebellion. Katniss is happy it stopped there, who know what they would have done on the 75th, what kind of spin would they use. What would they do to make there sick game more entertaining. It still disgusts her how such a large group of people can love something so cruel. To watch other brutally kill another, rip their hearts out. It has happened before, one time the heart was removed and the person at it raw.

Katniss watched it all when she was just 8. Her father was out in the woods so he didn't know. Her father would never let them watch it. He did it out of defiance, Katniss always knew her father hated the Capitol, he didn't show it a lot, but in the woods his eyes were filled with it. She watched him shoot every squirrel with a spark flare in his grey eyes that were just like hers. She wondered if he was alive like her sister 'died' there wasn't a body found. It was proubably burnt to ash. She couldn't imagine how the miners the survived felt, that worked there after the accident. They were surrounded by the parts of there friends, fellow workers, possibly family.

Even when her father was around the house she was able to sneak glances at the screen. Her father caught her once before and dragged her into the room with the two beds in it and would make her stay with him in there for the rest of the day or bring her out into the woods. Katniss could understand the concept but didn't understand why they did it. She never asked anyone questions, no one at the Hob would want to be the one to corrupt the innocent mind of Fred Everdeen's daughter. They would most dfinetly get an ear full from him. Not that her father was a violent man or a rude man, he was one of the kindest of the men in the District. Not many were kind, filled with hatred of the Capitol, or filled with alcohol.

They never really cared about how much it cost, as long as it would be an excuse to throww swings at their wives. It wasn't a strange accurance when men would beat their wives in Twelve. The alcohol helped them not feel as bad about it, but it was repeated. The women were always so thin and they wouldn't fight back, they didn't have the strength to. The men had a lot more strength, with all the working in the mines made them well muscled, the ones that would hunt in the woods were stronger. Not many did but it was common.

When Finnick turns to look over at Katniss he sees that she is horrified, he sniffs the air and the smell of blood and roses invade their nostrils and they watch to see mutts run out, slamming their gigantic paws on the ground, they have lizard like tounges made of pure metal along with their razor sharp teeth that are bared in anger. Ready to lunge and rip their throats out, or rip them apart peice by peice. Katniss has 4 knives in each hand, it looks odd, like there is absolutley no way that she could throw them correctly, but most know well enough that she can. She trows them and they only cause small cuts in their tough skin. She growls in annoyance, there are at least 3-5 of them. Boggs looks perfectly calm with a gun in his hand as he shoots one in the eye and it growls and scrunches it's eye shut, there is blood pooling from it that only makes the smell worse.

Katniss is so much closer to throwing up now, for the second time today. She also can't help but think if it will injure the baby in anyway, who knows what could be in those Capitol enhhanced roses. So many toxins and sooooo much evil. He probably drinks the blood of all hjis victims, he finds a way to get it no metter what happens, it's truly disgusting. IUt takes them both everything to not throw up what they have eaten earlier that day, Katniss suddenly senses Snow's presence, it's cold and almost...souless. Katniss turns to where she feels it as the strongest and flings an knife hard into a mutts eyes before running off to the left. Finnick doesn't notice, but Boggs does. Snow won't kill the girl, the man may be heartless but he would never be able to destroy one of his biggest assets. Maybe he does love the girl in a weird, twisted way, but who knows what could be going on in his head at anytime.

Katniss runs down the hall and when she sees Snow's office. She quietly opens the door and sees Snow's face staring right back at her's from behind his desk. He smirks, "Did you really miss me that much?" he asked. She growls at him, "You know I am quite upset I never got the chance to buy you myself. All of your buyers spoke so highly of you, they even askedmany times if they could buy you to keep you for themselves, even the females. Now I think that it might have been a good thing, then you wouldn't be rebelling against me. The man that owns you." he said, deadly calm. So calm it nearly made her flinch.

"You know that accident that killed you father, well it wasn't an accident. He and some of the filth from your District were planning on rebelling, leaving you with your mother while they took off to Thirteen-" she has to cut him off. "You lieing" she hisses at him. She has to believe he's lieing...

"Oh, Miss. Everdeen I thought we promised not to lie to each other." he says innocently. Then he continues only to make her rage and confusion worsen, "I knew everything about your family from the day your father came into this world, I killed him because I wouldn't want you to go through the pain you would have gone through if you knew he left you. Your name wasn't picked out on accident, 85% of the names in that bowl were yours. I knew you would win to get back to your family, and that you could make me money. So I made sure that you won, I steered all the tributes that you killed in your direction because I knew you would kill them. Even that boy from your District, the one paired up with you, I wanted the Careers to kill him, he was strong enough to win. But I didn't let him. It didn't matter. He wouldn't have been bought at all, too scrawny. He couldn't do well at any angle, you were perfect for the feirce and sext part, and so very innocent." he whispered the last part and she began to shrink down in horror.

He hit a weak spot. "You don't own me, and you don't know anything about my father" she hissed, clutching a knife in her hand. He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. He liked to make her look weak, for her to show actual emotion. She was made to hide her emotion, trained by them. She glares at him hard, "You are going to lose Snow, you should embrace it Snow. I'm going to win, and you will pay for every child you killed." she hissed and he glared right back at her. "Miss. Everdeen, I had a reason for everything I did, but what I did to you was just to please my citizens. So I guess it was a bonus" he said with a shrug.

She clutches the knife harder in her hands, the blade is cutting her skin badly but it doesn't matter. "I would kill you know, but I want your citizens to see how weak and cowardly their President truly is." she said, just then a ton of soldiers from Thirteen burst in and Finnick grabbed her and dragged her out while they cuffed Snow and took him away aswell.

"Katniss! Are you crazy! How could you just leave like that!? What if he was armed! Katniss-" she cuts him off with a kiss and pulls away and looks him in the eyes with a smile. "I'm pregnant Finn" she whispers and his eyes widen before scooping her off the ground and kissing her hard on the face.

**...**

**...**

**Tell me if you like it or not, the next one is coming really soon so do not fear!**

**And my next story will be about...Oh how you all wish you knew, I'll tell you in the ending Author Note in the next Chapter because I am so prepared for it and I have a feeling you will love it, and if you don't, leave Reviews and I guess I can make something different...**

**But I at least hope you guys will like It because I do.**

**-Meghan**


	25. Chapter 25

Finnick ran a hand through his hair as Katniss came into the room with a pistol in hand. It was time to kill Snow but he knew what she was planning. He couldn't stand it, he was afraid they would kill her, and not just her. But his child too, he couldn't bare to lose both of them.

Right after they captured Snow they looked through the cells, they saw Blight hanging onto life but Johanna was the one that screamed so loud it got the medics to get him and bring him to the hospital. He died, the last thing he saw was us crowded around us, he smiled at us before he left. They noticed when he smiled that they pulled out his two front teeth. They found all of the tribute bodies, they were preserved in a freezer. Katniss found Aden and cried.

They found Cinna, alive. Katniss wasn't over the moon, but she was happy about it. Finnick was the one that was over the moon that she was pregnant and that she now loved only him. Haymitch laughed away with Chaff about the idea of Finnick Odair being tied down and he only glared along side with Katniss. Katniss kissed his cheek and they went to bed in one of the rooms in the great mansion.

Katniss first pointed the pistol at Snow but then she took a fast trun and shot Coin. The heartless woman fell off the balcony and gaaurds began to grab at Katniss, Finnick tried to run over and stop them but Haymitch and Gloss held him back. She yelled for Gale to shoot her but he turned on his heel and walked away. Finnick was starting to warm up to the kid...

Katniss glared at him when he stopped struggling and began to scream as they dragged her away. Snow was laughing hard and coughing up tons of blood. "Will they kill her?" was the only thing he could utter at the moment as he turned to Haymitch. "It's possible, but she's preganant and she just saved us all from to evil Presidents. If they figure that out then she'll probably be in the clear. But who knows if she wants to live any longer." he said with a shrug and Gloss nodded in agreement with the drunk old man.

...

Katniss sat in her old room at the Training Center. She wanted to eat but she couldn't move. She was hungry but couldn't stop shaking. She was pretty sure it was a trick, they were going to kill her, and in that food is a drug that will give her a slow painful death. She tried to avoid looking at it the best she could but she could only think of how hungry she was, that maybe it was good. That her baby needed it.

She wonders if it even matters if she died, Finnick probably doesn't want her anymore if he let them take her away. Scooched a little closer to the food, it didn't smell strange. It was peas and a small amount of chicken. It didn't look odd in anyway and something was telling her she should eat it. But she still wasn't sure.

Then she suddenyl sprang up from her spot and devoured her food

...

Haymitch and Finnick watched her, after she ate she ran into the bathroom, throwing her Mockingjay suit behind her. Boggs looked away, even though so many have seen her walk around butt naked he didn't want to look. After she was gone he looked at the two men smiling at each other and he decided to say what he knew.

"Coin wanted to kill her right after she became President. She wwas going to torture her, she told me that she would do anything to have her dead." he said and the men just kept smiling. He arched an eyebrow and walked out of the room, but as soon as he opened the door all of the tributes ran in. Rue ran up to Finnick and asked how she was and he smiled an told her that she was doing good. Rue jumped up and down with joy and Thresh smiled, but Cato and Marvel had their eyes glued to the screen when Katniss walked back in with no clothes on. Rue giggled and Thresh covered her eyes well Glimmer rolled her eyes and Clove smiled.

Marissa and Marvel have gotten very cosy with each other, Clove and Peeta have too and Cato has been eyeing Glimmer's ass throughout the trip to the Capitol. Emilie and Thresh like each other but are too nervous to tell the other. "Why did she kill Coin?" Cato asks suddenly. Finnick turns to him and looks surprised about the question, but answers anyway. "She wanted to make a Hunger Games, but with the Capitol children, Katniss told me about the plan but I didn't try to stop her. There would be no use, Katniss does what Katniss wants to do." he says and Haymitch looks at him and slaps him on the stomach. "You knew, why didn't you tell me, I could of made the plan less stupid!" he yelled at him.

"Do you think I want to go out and tell you and make a preganant Katniss Everdeen mad at me?" he asked and everyone looked at him. "She's pregnant?" Marvel asks loudly. Finnick slaps himself in the face and nods, "Do not tell anyone. If word gets out the press will stalk us." he says. The press was everywhere still, just looking for a new story to announce to everyone in the country. They were attacking the Coin stroy so it should stay that way for a while. Katniss pulled on a paper rode and lied down on her matress and stared at the ceiling while singing The Hanging Tree. She had a beautiful voice and Peeta smiled, that was a very favorited song back home.

Finnick was beyond pissed when they had to leave because Katniss' family wanted to come in. Katniss' older brothers glared at him with Katniss' older sister but the younger one hugged him and her mother glared also. "Now that all of this is over, you can leave my daughter alone so she can find someone better suited to be with." her mother said and Finnick saw red. Haymitch glared too and it looked like Katniss could sense their unease because she began to move around in her sleep. "That is your daughter's choice, not yours to make wether or not she wants to be with me or not." he said. Her mother glared harder, he then knew why Katniss disliked the woman so much over the years.

Baing ignored and then she gets attention by her mother telling her to leave the person she loves. "She is very unstable at the moment, I don't want you taking advantage of her." She said. He scoffed with Haymitch, "Do you think he would take advantage of a girl that he loves and gave her a shoulder to cry on after she did her 'job' in the Capitol. He loves your daughter more then you ever could think of." he hissed and truned back to the screen to see Katniss was now quietly sleeping and he smiled when she scrunched up her nose a little.

"Like my daughter could actually love a person lie you." she hissed. "You are a hipocrit, your daughter has done everything I have done, she's been with men and women, young and old, loving and creul. I understand her. You are the woman that gave birth to her, that is the only thing you are to her in her mind. She never has talked about you unless they were creul things, that was after you began to treat her like the whore that she was. She deserves much better then you." Finnick growled.

"Now get out, she doesn't want to see any of you except for Prim once she gets out." Haymitch said. They got up and left with angry looks except for Primrose who smiled up at the two men and then kissed Finnick's cheek and hopped out of the small room.

...

The trial is over fast and the person who has custody of Katniss is Haymitch. Her mother tried but she was only aloud to visit, Katniss Everdeen would soon be Katniss Odair in a few months. Katniss has gotten a little better, still upset and unsure of stuff but she jumped onto Finnick and kissed all over his face while he laughed and she cried out of happiness. He thought she was still super cute and sexy and that she was definetly his Katniss. They were being brought to Twelve and Johanna was coming with them along with everyone else. They wanted to see Tewelve that was mostly repaired but still needed work, eventually they wanted to go back to their Districts but they weren't ready. Most of their families were killed so they didn't really have anything to go back to at all.

...

Johanna only had Blight so now that he was gone she was coming. Everyone wanted a new place to start at. Katniss was confused but was glued to Finnick with her head in his chest and curled up in his lap throughout the ride. Amelia was able to get a few words to Katniss, she was able to get her off of Finnick and to talk to the other people of Twelve. Peeta, Rodney, Randy and her talked and when Rodney and Randy brought up the slag heap the rest of them nearlly passed out laughing. The slag heap was where all of the kids in Twelve went to make out, drink, sometimes there would be sex going on to, it was pretty cool. Katniss started going at 11. Katniss has seen Peeta there quite a few times with his friends and brothers.

Peeta's brothers are living in Thirteen now, Rye found a girl and they are getting married. Peeta hasn't heard the girls name once so he finds it a little odd but didn't push the subject. Wheat was staying with him for some reason. His dad was alive too and was already at Twelve, Peeta's mother died after the bombing because she wasn't going to leave. She never trusted the people from the Seam and he guessed that she will never have the chance to either. Katniss and Amelia talk about some stuff and then Amelia brings Katniss into one of the small bedrooms on the Hovercraft and screeches a girly screech and shows Katniss her left hand. Right on the ring finger is a gold band and Katniss lets out a girly screech aswell.

"Rodney proposed!" she yells jumping up and down and shaking with excitment. Katniss grabs her hands and jumps up and down with her. "Finnick did too!" she yells out and she can't believe she is actually acting like this and Amelia screams again and they hug. "And I'm pregnant" Katniss whispers and she screeches yet again and they continue jumping up and down.

Once their able to calm themselves down they breath out a breath of air and hug and Katniss says. "You and Rodney, didn't tthink you were one to go for the stupids." and Amelia playfully smacks her arm. "You and Finnick, never thought you could attract somene so gorgeous." she says and Katniss laughs. Amelia smiles at her friend and then looks down at her stomach and cocks a eyebrow. "I know, it wasn't on purpose. You know I never wanted kids anyways." Katniss says running a hand through her hair.

"Katniss, how are you supposed to have a kid if you still don't want one?" Amelia asks her. "I don't know, I think I want it but what am I supposed to do I'm already a month along and if I tell Finn it'll break his heart." she says with a frown. She was already a month and a half and already getting super emotional about everything, she couldn't stand it. She still felt a little weird about killing Coin and if Finnick even wanted her. He seemed a little weirded out about how close she was sitting on him. They have been a lot closer and now he decides to be weird about it. She's hoping that because of the baby he won't leave her or something like that. But she kn ows Finn well enough to know he won't abandon the ones he loves. And she is pretty sure that Finnick loves her. She can't help but doubt it, she feels bad that she is doubting his love for her.

She can't understtand a lot of stuff lately. Ever since she figured out she was pregnant she has been doubtful. She keeps imagining Finnick leaving her for Annie or another girl that he believes is better then her. There are plenty of girls better then her and he knows it but he chooses her anyways. She doesn't understand why anyone would want her in the first place.

She can only hope that Finnick gives her a chance to redeem herself if he is going to kick her to the curb.

**...**

**...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!MUST READ...**

**The next story that I was thinking of is making Katniss' games. Because I am pretty sure that you guys want to know about that!**

**So please Review if you like it or not, if you don't tell me nicely...**

**BUT IF YOU DO BE SUPER HAPPY LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**-MEGHAN WAS HERE :) :)**


	26. Chapter 26

When they got to District Twelve Katniss, Amelia, Rodney and Randy took off toward the Seam and Peeta ran toward the town. Finnick scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion and stepped forward to follow Katniss but Haymitch stopped him and shook his head and made him follow him back to Victor's Village.

Back at the Seam Katniss was looking at what was left of her little home and she brushed her hand across the ash and found a small button on the ground. She recog nizes it as a Button that ussed to be an eye on an old bear of Prim's. She sighed and put it in her pocket while running the rest of her hands over and through the ash, trying to find anything that she could get anything that could possibly be left there. But the only thing she finds are a few peices om metal that refused to burn. Small parts of her small home that held all seven and us. It would have been 8 but you know what happend to him. Katniss sighed and stood up and watched Rodney try to smash open the window of his house that had not been destroyed but only caved in slightly. She walked over and handed him her knife.

He raised an eyebrow and she turned it upside down in his hand so he could use the butt to smash it. He smiled and slammed it against the window which sent shards flying everywhere on the ground and some towards them. It doesn't hit them directly but it is able to slide across parts of their skin, making small cuts on there delicate olive complection. HYe uses the knife to move away a few other peices so he can climb in without getting stabbed in something that he might need in the future. Amelia runs over, obviosly worried about the safety of her fiancee and she tries to get Katniss to let her in but she holds her back.

"You and I both know that he has to be alone to do this." she whispers and Amelia nods and pats Katniss' stomach and Katniss smiles when she says "Well I also wouldn't want to hurt a pregnant woman." and laughed. "If anything happend to this baby you should fear Finn more then you should fear me." she says. Amelia rolls her eyes at her firend and replies with "I have to fear you, It will be terrible when your far in your pregnancy, fat and angry Katniss is never the combination I would ever think I would see. I could see it on Randy though." she says and she hears Randy yell. "Hey! At least say it to my face!" but Katniss yells back "No I'm to scared you'll sit on me." Randy was never ever fat in anyway but since the subject of being fat came up they had to tease him about it.

"I don't care if your pregnant Everdeen! I will bring you down, just like the old days!" he yells as he walks over with gray ashes scattered through out his black hair. "Wasn't it the other way around in the old days." she asks and he scowls at her. Rodney comes back out with nothing but dust. "Everything is gone or burnt, I think someone started a fire from the inside or something and stole some stuff in the process. I don't know why they would steal anything because we only had shitty stuff." he says and Amelia kisses his cheek.

...

Later on there back in Voctor's Village and Finnick is glued to Katniss' side. "If you do this for the next 8 months you won't be this close after were married." she hisses and he cotts only an inch away and she sighs to herself and he kisses her forehead. Katniss sighs to herself and he smirks.

**...**

**...**

**I know it's super short and I am really annoyed with myself...**

**-Meghan**


	27. Chapter 27

**I am pretty sure my last Chapter absolutley sucked and I am super sorry that I have been so creul to you guys but I will try my best for this one.**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

Peeta watches the interaction withKatniss and Finnick and still feels a twinge of jealousy. He and Clove are now dating or at least trying to have a normal relationship. He has figured out that her nightmares are slightly worse then his. He learned that she had to kill her brother so she could be the female volunteer in her District. Her mother is cruel like his and father left a few years after she was born. He was the one that she favored the most and he wanted her to win the games. He just couldn't take the mother any longer and had to leave.

When he tried to get custody but the mother acted like a grieving wife that would do anything for her children so that is how she won. But right when she got the custody she went home and back to her old ways. He told her about how his mother treated him and since then they have been pretty close to each other.

Cato and Glimmer have a confusing relationship they act like they hate each other during the day but they can't deny the noises that everyone hears from their room at night.

Marvel wants Marissa and him to be together and they just won't talk about it. She feels the same but she wonders how her mother would feel about it. Her mother always resented the upper Districts and liked the lower Districts better because we all knew how each other are treated.

Katniss has been trying to avoid Finnick because he has been far too clingy for her taste. Just because she is carrying his baby he thinks he is entitled to be by her side every second of the day. She is unable to even use the bathroom without him either in there or standing outsidde the door. She doesn't want to tell him because he will think she doesn't want him near her any more. She just needs more space then he gives her. Anytime she sits down he sits down next to her and pulls her into his lap. Others would think it's cute but she sees that it's only a possesive gesture. Because she has been touched by so many for the past two years he doesn't want her to be touched by any other person that isn't him.

Right now she is in the bathroom and Finnick is sitting outside the door as shw sits on the toilet cover with her head in her hands and rubbing her temples. "Can you tell your daddy to give mommy some space?" she asks her stomach and she feels a small flutter and giggles. She stands up and opens the bathroom door where Finnick is standing with a grin on his face. 'Good thing these doors are sound proof' she thinks and he wraps his arms around her. She sighs quietly and ends up dragged over to the couch and put onto Finnick's lap. Haymitch can read the exasperated look on her face and raises an eyebrow and shakes his flask. She glares and mentall tells him "You know I can't drink" and he only shrugs his shoulders and takes a swig of the alcohol. Katniss feels slightly jealous that he can drink and she can't and it's only because of this life living inside her that she has just learned to accept that it was there inside of her.

She still wasn't sure how she felt about being pregnant ot anything like that at the time and wasn't exactly ready to for it. She just turned 17 two months ago and she was pregnant. If she ever did have kids she would want to be older. At least 24 for that matter.

She scowled at the thought of ever having children by her choice. She would never sgree to that, or at least she thinks she wouldn't have...She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about haveing children at all, she is doing this for Finnick. And she wouldn't want to be responisble for another life. She could barely take care of herself and now she has to take care of a child too. It was District Thirteens fault for not allowing protection or at least birth control. It was stupid, if the child was born there they would make it a child that belonged to Thirteen and it would have to stay there and Katniss would never let another family have something that was hers. She knows it's stupid to think of the child as a thing but she doesn't know what it is so she has to think of it like that.

She knew it was selfish to not let the child live unless it was living with her and Finn, they were the actual parents but she didn't undderstand how people could so easily give up family like that. Family is family and she wouldn't give up her baby even if it cost her her won life. It was a part of her and a part of Finn put together and she wondered what that would look like. Some people would think that would look amazing but you can never know for sure what a child would look like but what did it mattter. Every parent thinks that there child is perfect and they don't care about the flaws.

Katniss was leaning back on Finnick's chest in pure thought while Finnick was playing with her hair. He didn't mind that she was like this, Victor's that have gone through their experience tend to drift off into there own world at times. He kisses her forhead lightly, she scrunches up her nose and he laughs quietly. "You are so cute" he says to her and she comes back to time and raises an eyebrow. "You won't be saying that when I'm a fat, hormonal lady that will complain all the time." she says quietly and he smirks. "I won't think it's cute, I'll think it's sexy as hell, there will be more of you to love and you will be so feisty. So pars of it are good." he whispers and she giggles. "Please, save the dirty talk for the bedroom." says Johanna, walking into the living room. She must have heared the giggling. Katniss just glares at her as she plops down on the seat of the other couch next to Haymitch. She tskes the flask from him and he glares at her.

"Stop rubbing it in my face." Katniss groans at her and Finnick scowls at her. "I don't want you drinking anyways." he says to her and she glares at him. "Don' mess with a pregnant woman" says Sae walking into the room and Katniss jumps up in surprise and nearlly tackles the woman into a hug. "Girl, I'm old you can't tackle me like that" she says and Katniss only smiles and starts jumping up and down like a school girl. Sae pats her head and she smiles wider and stops hopping. "Are you going to be making some stew anytime soon?" asks Haymitch in horror and Katniss laughs and Johanna and Finnick only look confused.

Sae nods with a smirk on her face and Haymitch looks even more scared. "You better not give Sweetheart any. She'll have a retarted baby by the time it pops." he says and Katniss and Sae laugh and Sae goes into the kitchen softly laughing under her breath. Haymitch finally lets his laughter out and so does Katniss. "Do we want to know?" Johanna asks and the two District Twelve Victor's to laugh harder.


	28. Chapter 28

It's been 4 months since they've arrived in Twelve, Katniss is showing a lot more then before and a few of the tributes have gone home. Rue has decided to stay because Katniss has become a mother like figure to her because her mother and father died when the rebellion began. All her family did but Rue only seems to stick with Katniss and Thresh better then anyone else.

Peeta and Clove decided to stay while Cato and Glimmer moved on to District 2 while Marvel and Marissa went on to District 1. Thresh wanted to stay because of Emilie and because he knew he had to be there for Rue. She turned 13 last month and Prim will next month. Prim is also staying with Katniss while the rest of the E verdeen family lives in a newly built house in Town except for Tyler who has moved to District 3 because he wants to do something that his knowledge is useful for. He doesn't think that it could be useful for a place like Twelve.

Tom and Gale have been working on the building around the District and Rory seems to have a crush on both Rue and Prim so he has been trying to talk to Gale as much as he could about girls but Gale is always so busy that he is never home.

Katniss is now 6 months along in her pregnancy and Finnick has been obsessed with talking to her stomach. Prim and Rue like feeling the baby kick all of the time whenever Katniss is sitting down they are there. She finds it super cute but a tiny bit of a bother. More of the cute then bother though so she doesn;t mind it. The girls are at school right now and Katniss is trying to take a nap but the baby is kicking non-stop she she is unable to get comfortable. "Ugh" she groans and shifts yet again. She is not alone, of course she is not really trusted to be left aone because she is not completly 'stable' the doctor said and that she can never be alone until the doctor says.

Finnick is in the shower upstairs in the master bathroom and she thinks he is still a little mad because she doesn't want to know the sex of the baby until it's born. He got pretty upset about it. It was like she was depriving him of sex or something. Well she is doing that too so maybe he is really frustrated with her because he is a guy. She sighs and stands up and streches, trying to releave some of the ache on her muscles from just doing nothing. She feels kind of guilty that she has been so hard on Finnick these past few months. She can't really help how she is acting and only notices she has been so rude after she does it. She walks up the stairs and into there bedroom.

She can hear the water running which isn't very hard because the bathroom door is opened. She looks in the mirror and runs a hand through her hair and then runs it over her stomach and the baby kicks at it. She smiles and sits down on her bed just as Finnick comes in with a towel wrapped around his waist she stands up and wraps her arms around him and looks up into his green eyes. He looks back down at her like she is going to yell at him or something but she pulls his towel down and his eyes widen as she slides her head down between his legs.

...

Finnick felt kind of bad that he felt so satisfied after their sex because Katniss whimpered in pain a few times while he made love a little harshly on his part and now she was asleep and he was awake. He moved over and ran a hand over Katniss' stomach and smiled at her and kissed her forehead and she did the thing that he loved. She crinkled her nose and he smiled and gave a small peck to the tip of her nose.

He climbs out of bed and streches himself out and he hears Katniss groan in her sleep and he watches as her hand gropes around his side of the bed, looking for him. Just then Haymitch decided to walk by the hall while Finnick was streching himself out and Haymitch screamed like a girl and covered his eyes. "Jeez put that thing away!" which suprisingly didn't wake Katniss up. Finnick glared at him and pulled on some shorts and just forgot about his shirt. He walked out the hall and quietly closed the door, careful not to wake Katniss up.

He whipped around and glared at Haymitch. "What the hell are you doing here. Haven't I told you to keep your alcoholic self away from Katniss and our soon to be born child." he hissed and Haymitch only rolled his eyes and they walked down stairs in case there would be yelling. "You don't control me Fish Boy. I have a right to see Katniss if I want, I am the one with custody of her." he says. "The question is why are you here Fish Boy. I'm surprised you haven't gone on to find another girl." Finnick was so close to slapping the old man. "Get out" Finnick says to him. Haymitch shakes his head and plops down on one of the stools and pulls out his flask. "I can't have you near Katniss! You only influence her to drink!" he hisses at the old man.

"Your the one that knocked her up Fish Boy. Not me. I may have custody of that girl but that doesn't mean I have to take care of that baby of yours. Instead of being the lazy ass I know your going to be when that baby comes I want you to know that I will kill you if you don't do your part." Haymitch told him with a deadly calm look on his face. "You know mme better then that Haymitch! Of course I'll take care of it!" he yells. "It?" Haymitch questions and Finnick runs a hand through his hair. "Katniss wants it to be a surprise when it's born. She doesn't want us to know." he says in a frustrated voice.

"Don't get mad at her about it. Most women from Twelve have never known what it was when their kids were born so thats why she isn't telling you. She may hate her mother but she still wants to follow that." Haymitch tells the frustrated man. Finnick looks up at him and sighs. "Fine, now leave." he growls pointing toward the door. Haymitch puts up his hands in defense and leaves. Finnick turns to the stairs only to find Katniss at the top of the case with a eyebrow raised. "You hear all of that?" he asks her. "Yep, but I don't want to discuse it. Just come back to bed." she says and he smiles at her.

...

The next day every bit of drama has blown over and but Katniss sits in the kitchen thinking that some sort of drama is going to come right through her frpont door but she is first trying to figure out how to cook dinner without burning it. "Lets hope you can cook when you grow up." Katniss whispers and pats her stomach and the baby kicks and she giggles.

And just as she predicted and shocked Peeta runs through her front door and slams it shut and looks the most nervous she has ever seen Peeta Mellark. And that is what? Never. She raises an eyebrown at him and he walks over and puts his head in his hands. Katniss sighs and makes him take his hands off of his face. "What is up with you?" she asks him. Not just because of now but he has been acting like this since last week but she hasn't exactly seen him much at all but when she did he was nervous.

He lets out a shaky breath and she frowns. "Well...um...I...mm...Clove" he stutters and she grabs his face in her hands which forces him to look into her eyes. "Peeta, use your words." she says slowly and the edges of his mouth move up slightly. The look in his eyes is confused, scared, and lost. Most definetly lost is written all over his face. "I didn't mean for it to happen, it just happened! It was an accident! We just did it! I like her and it wasn't my fault though!" he blurts out and Katniss raises and eyebrow at his mindless bable. "How about we take a seat in the living room so you can relax?" she asks and he nods quickly after she drops her hands from, his face and he walks into the living room while pullin on his blonde curls of hair. Katniss follows after him slowly and takes a seat across from him and rubs her stomach. It seems to have become a nervous hait since they've been in the Capitol. Bad memory, she whispers quietly to her self and shakes her head.

Peeta doesn't seems phased and is nervously pulling on his hair. "Now Peeta, what did you and Clove do?" she asks since he's mentioned Clove and that they did something so she just assumed. "I sorta, kind of, gotClovepregnant!" he lets the last part out fast and loudly.

Peeta is surprised at how calm Katniss is that Clove is pregnant. She doesn't look phased in anyway at all so he raises an eyebrow. "And?" she asks expectantly and he is way taken aback by her asking that. "What do you mean! She is 16 and she is pregnant!" he yells and Katniss laughs. "Yeah and I am 17 and pregnant but the age I conceived was when I was 16. As long as your going to step up you should be fine." she says and he looks surprised by her statement. "This is no big deal about you being pregnant and you are going to be a teen mother?" he asks. "Yep, because this is Finnick's son or daughter and I know that Finnick will help me take care of him or her so I don't have a problem with it. I am having a baby with the man that I love. Do you love Clove?" she asks. "Not as much as I used to love you." he says and she smiles.

"Well Peeta maybe if I wasn't called at those games you would have had a chance." she says playfully and he smiles. "Are you kidding? No guy ever aproached you because of your brothers who threathed guys if they even tried to get into your pants. It was mostly Tom in that area but it didn't matter if he did or not. You intimaadated many, many guys." he says with a smile and she blushes. "Why would guys want me back then. I was a skinny little Seam girl that was poor. I barely had any chest back then and I'm pretty sure I looked like crap when I wore the same clothes to school almost every day." she says and he rolls his eyes.

"Because you were brave. You wanted to protect your family with all of your might. The girls from town were just sluts. None of the boys from the boys from town really liked the sluts. They only liked them because of the sex appeal not because of who they were." he says and Katniss smiles and blushes harder. "I thought I scared the boys away and thats why I never knew. I mean they gave me scared looks some times so I guess I just ended up ignoring it." she says and he frowns but then smiles. "So you didn't notice me staring at your butt through those years. Phew!" he says and Katniss gets up and slaps his arm. "Fuck you." she said and he laughs.

**...**

**...**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but here is the best I CAN DO. I have seen your reviews on how you think the characters aren't like they are in Sozzanes book but I really don't care what they seem like to you. I'm not trying to be rude I'm just saying so don't think I'm an ass for saying that but I somethimes get really pissed when you say things like that because it makes me feel like a bad writer so I hope you stop saying that because I write what I want to write and I only fix errors that are spelling and grammer. **

**So just to let you know juyst because the characters aren't how you ant them to be or how you don't like them being then I will not re-write my entire story just for one or two people. If all of you wanted that I would maybe give some thought to it but I believe in my writing skills so remeber that I am trying my best for you all.**

**-Meghan**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! I know I suck sooo much! But I can tell you that I haven't left you by choice… My laptop broke 2 months ago and I still haven't gotten it back. I sent it to a repair company in Texas, so I hate the Acer company, I hate myself, and the damn computer that I have to use and is as slow as hell! I know you must hate me and I feel really sad!**

**So I am just leaving this Note and then I am going to work on the chapter that will be up later today because I love you and I want you all to know that I am really trying hard for you all! **

**Okay the chapter will be up soon and I will delete this maybe later on.**

**-Meghan**


	30. Chapter 30

Katniss's POV

I rub my forehead with my index finger and thumb so it is more like I'm pintching myself. I wish I could be alone with Finnick today but it's not going to happen.

Peeta is making him work on building the new bakery with him and a few guys. So today Amelia and the cousin/twins are coming over. I groan at the thought. Trust me, I love the guys but I really wanted to be alone or with Finn. I just really don't feel like having company right now.

I am completly miserable, my back hurts, my head, my feet and neck hurts. At least if Finn was here he would baby me, Amelia, the guys and I have always done things that caused either being beaten, running, or bothering someone and I am definetly not up for any of those things.

I smile when I feel a large kick, my baby is telling me that it doesn't like those ideas either and I giggle. I hate that I am still so young to be pregnant. I am practically still a child, there are so many promises I made to myself that I have broken. When I was 10 I promised myself I wouldn't lose my virginity until I was 22. When I was 12 I promised myself that I would only have sex with the man that I knew I was going to marry. A tear falls down my cheek and I angrily wipe it away and let out a breath.

I hate these hormones, they make me so damn emotinal these days. Finnick says that it's a good thing that I let my emotions out because they have been bottled up for so long.

I guess it's good that I don't have break downs as often as I used to.

Inwardly I groan when Randy strides through the front door with the love birds trailing behind him. Amelia runs over to me and hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. I fight back my agitation at the touching, some people think that they can touch me because I have been touched so much but it only bothers me more.

I'm working with Dr. Aurelius on the problem that is only getting a little better each day. He says that my body is very protective of itself now because it knows that my 'job' is over so it is trying to make sure that it is going to be safe for good. He says it should be better after I have my baby so my body will feel like it doesn't have to protect itself as much.

I smile at Amelia and she goes to feel my stomach but before she does she asks quietly "Can I?" she says it hesitantly and I nod. She jumps onto the spot on the couch next to me and feels around, I tap the side of my stomach and it kicks Amelia's hand in response. We both giggle and Rodney rolls his eyes at us, "You will be acting the same when I'm pregnant so don't you dare roll your eyes at me." Amelia tells him and he frowns and puts his head down like a scolded child.

"Where's Randy?" I ask and then the smash that I hear tells me that he is in the kitchen. I sigh an move to get up but Rodney stops me and says "Don't worry Kat, I'll take care of it." he says and I smile at him and I relax as he walks into the next room.

Amelia gives me a look and I scowl. "Don't act like you never liked him. Remember, were engaged." she says and I am super surprised that she would even say something like that. I glare at her "Yeah, I'm engaged too and I'm pregnant and I have never liked Rodney." I tell her. "I'm sorry. I thought that the girl that screwed half the country would like another before she got tied down." she hisses. I am utterly shocked and hurt that she would say something like that to me.

My eyes burn from the tears that have gathered in them, how could she even think something like that? What has happened to my best friend who I used to tell everything. This can't be my best friend, I know that my best friend would never call me a whore.

I look at her and even she looks shocked that she had said that. "Get out of my house" I tell her as tears begin to fall down like a rain storm down my face.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I haven't been feeling myself lately." she says and throws her arms around me. I sob quietly, it's not like me being a whore is a lie though. I must be one of the biggest whores in the world. Finnick would tell me that it was wrong but it would only to save my feelings and also because he is one too. No one would tell me directly except Dr. Aurelius. He says that I will expect it but he won't tell me when. Apparently it's supposed to help me out in some twisted way that I wish I understood.

Rodney comes into the room and I can feel him looking at us with an odd expression on his face then his he quietly leaves the room. I pull away from Amelia and wipe my eyes, "Katniss I am really sorry. I have been under so much stress lately. I seem to snap at everybody these days." she says sadly and guiltly.

I sigh and only say in response "It's not like it's untrue except for the me liking Rodney thing." I tell her. She nods and I'm surprisingly happy that she didn't say it was untrue. "I am so sorry" she whispers and I smile at her. "Tell me whats stressing you out so much." I tell her

Her eyes show anger but she answers anyways. "There is one of those old Merchant girls that works with him now is all over him all of the time. She comes over to our house sometimes and shoots me dirty looks whenever Rodney looks away and it really pisses me off. And yesterday I thought I saw him staring at her boobs, and I know that their bigger then mine but I just feel weird." she says and I smile.

"Rodney loves you, he wouldn't go for one of those slutty blondes. You and I both know that." she smiles back and runs a hand through her hair.

"Alright, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I tell her. I guess Amelia finally knows what it feels like to be jealous. Because I know that I get jealous if Finnick even hugs another woman, actually if he even stares at her for longer then I think necessary.

I should have known that she wouldn't have said something like that to me unless she was so out of it she didn't know her own name. Rodney walks past me on my way to the bathroom and winks playfully. I can only roll my eyes in response.

I walk into the bathroom but i suddenly stop and feel a sharp pain hit my lower abdomen. No, I think. I check the floor and it is confirmed. My water has broken...

At first I silently freak out and then scream for Amelia to get the hell in here as fast as she can and I can hear her fast footsteps coming toward me. Then I think that it's odd that I am pregnant but I still have my light hunter's feet.

She comes in and looks at me and then at the floor then back at me with a freaked out look on her face. "What do we do?" she asks. "Um, first you call Sae and then my mother. Then I want you to call Finnick. But first things first, get Rodney and Randy to help me get upstairs." She nods and speeds out of the room. Oh God…


	31. Chapter 31

**Yay! I got the chapter done and here comes another one that won't be so freaking short! You can say how much you hate me over the shortness of the chapter and because I took so long to update but please don't say the chapter sucked because I have been so agitated lately.**

**My laptop won't let me onto my account even though it is fixed but hey at least I can turn it on. I wrote the last chapter on my IPod so that is why it sucked so much. So this chapter I am writing on my computer so it will be much, much better.**

**-Meghan**

…**..**

…**..**

***8 hour later***

**Finnick's POV**

I'm pretty sure this is pure torture for Katniss. We have been waiting for so long and we have still a much longer way to go. I wish I could take away some of the pain from her but I think she is trying already, I mean to say that I have lost all circulation in my hands. So I'm hoping this is over before my hand is broken by her deadly grip. "Its okay baby, it will be over soon enough." I whisper in her ear ad she shoots a glare at me, ah if only looks could kill a person.

"Finnick, you better be thankful because I am never going through this pain again! And to make sure of it I will catastrate you myself." She hisses at me and my eyes widen in fear as Sae laughs loudly along with Haymitch and Johanna. I actually think everyone is laughing at me but I am too scared out of my wits to think about it.

"Don't worry boy, all women say things like that during birth. Don't take it personally." Sae says and Katniss' mother nods in agreement. "Yeah ma, I can remember when you gave birth to Primrose. Poor dad nearly had a heart attack." Katniss' brother says and Prim glares at him. I grin; I didn't think a time and place like this is when we would have a family moment. Well at least we aren't at each other's throats at such a time.

I wipe a strand of hair away from Katniss' sweaty forehead and she looks at me with her big grey eyes and it tugs on my heart strings. "I love you" I whisper in her ear and she tries to smile but another contraction hits her so it turns into a grimace.

Rue and Calvert then run into the room and Rue stands next to Prim with a huge smile on her face. They both giggle like school girls and Calvert looks at Katniss and smiles when she makes I contact with him for a moment before she groans in pain again. "Okay Katniss, in a few minutes I'm going to need you to push, you have to use all of your strength, okay?" Katniss' mother tells her and Katniss nods, her face twisting into yet another grimace of pain. I wonder what it's like to give birth. And don't say it's weird for me to wonder, I'm sure a lot of men wonder the same thing!

"Is it okay that Fish Boy's hand is purple?" Johanna asks Sae. Sae bursts out laughing and walks up next to me. "Yeah, but I think Katniss should let go for a few minutes, okay Katniss?" she asks Katniss and she carefully nods and loosens her grip so I can slip my hand away. I wiggle my finger ad watch as the color returns to my hand. I kiss it and Johanna laughs and I find Katniss gripping our bed sheets like she had my hand.

"Okay Katniss, push nice and fast for me now."

…..

"It's a boy!" squeals Mrs. Everdeen and everyone looks at her surprised because of the squeal except for Katniss who is lying flat on her back, panting. "Katniss, our baby boy is here." I whisper in her ear and her eyes flutter open and she has a small smile on her face. Rue brings him over to me and they fawn over how cute he is. "Oh my god! Katniss! He is amazing!" squeals Prim. I smile and get a good look at him. He opens his eyes and they are my green but they have the pieces of black that belong to Katniss. His mouth forms a small 'o' and he begins to cry. I look up at Prim and she giggles. "He's probably hungry" she says and hands him off to Katniss. She whispers something in her ear and Katniss nods.

They help her adjust her shirt so she can feed him and amazingly he latches straight on. Katniss giggles and smiles at me and just then my mother runs in with a camera while jumping up and down. "I have a grandson!" she yells and Christian walks in also with my dad whose eyes are rimmed red from crying. I raise an eyebrow with a smirk on my face and he smirks back. "Dad was downstairs bawling his eyes out." Christian states while walking over to Katniss and kisses her cheek. I thump him and he glares at me.

My dad and my mom talk to Katniss' mom for a while and Johanna and Haymitch come over. "While he certainly favors Katniss' boobs, like almost everyone else." Haymitch says quietly and Katniss smacks his arm in response. "What?" he asks defensively and Johanna chuckles. Katniss alternates between breasts for a few minutes and right when she is about to put him back on he belches really, really loudly. Tom looks over in surprise and Katniss giggles.

"Well, he has Katniss' manors." Says and uptight voice and I turn to see none other then Effie Trinket and Cinna with a smile on his face. I can't help but glare at him for a second and then turn away and kiss Katniss on the lips possessively. Johanna smacks the back of my head and Katniss sits up and leans back against the head board with our boy in her arms. "We need to name him." I tell her and Haymitch yells "Name him after me!" and Katniss laughs. I shake my head at him with a grin on my face and I can see Mrs. Everdeen's look of relief. "Maybe you should name him after your father." She suggests after and Katniss smiles.

"I don't think he looks like much of a Fred, but I think it's a good Middle name." She says and Sae nods in agreement. "How about you guys name him Mason, so you will always think of me, the great Johanna Mason even years after you have began to ignore me." Johanna says and Katniss actually agrees to that name. "I think it fits" Rue and Prim chime in. I nod with a smile and say "Mason Fred Odair it is" That is when my mother snaps a picture.

….

A few hours later the bed is clean, the baby is clean and only Rue, Calvert, The Everdeens, Haymitch, Johanna and my family are left. I left the baby downstairs to the fawning mothers and went upstairs to help Katniss. I find her in our gigantic tub in the bathroom that is filled with bubble. She looks at me and smiles, "I can't believe it Finn." She tells me and I softly kiss her lips and start to undress myself but she stops me.

"We can't, we have to wait a few months until we can make love again, and I really don't feel up to it anyways." She says and I frown. "I'm sorry" I tell her and her eyes soften at the look of disappointment on my face. "Finnick, I would if I could." She whispers and I press my forehead against hers and breathe her in, "You smell amazing" I whisper and she laughs. "I would hope so" and I smile and open my eyes so I can stare into her hazy grey orbs. The same orbs that started some of attraction towards her. The only thing that is missing is the defiant look that was always there before. Her eyes flutter shut as I kiss her softly on her plump pink lips.

She pulls away from me and whimpers out "I want my baby" I smile at her and leave the room. I head downstairs to find everyone tired, Haymitch is out cold, and Johanna's eyes are droopy and Christian looks as tired as ever. "I guess it's time for everyone to go to sleep" I say. "Everyone can stay overnight here; pick any guest room you want because Haymitch has already claimed the couch." I say and my mother hands me Mason and I walk upstairs and into our bedroom, closing the door behind me. Katniss is wearing one of my dress shirts. She holds out her arms and I hand her Mason and she climbs into bed and lays him on her chest. "He's been here only a few hours and he has already claimed my fiancée and my bed." I tell her and she laughs and I climb in beside her.

...

The next few weeks are tiring as hell for the both of us. And I feel like Katniss is still pregnant somehow because she snaps at me every five minutes and it's pretty annoying. I help out as much as I can with the baby but Katniss is in nurturing mode so she barely lets me do anything at all. I pinch the bridge of my nose and let out a long sigh of exasperation. I try to be a good father but it is impossible! I don't ask to help her I get yelled at, I ask to help her I get yelled at! Grrr! I pull on my hair and suddenly I still when I hear the most amazing sound that I think I have ever heard.

It's really late ad everybody should be asleep so I tip toe up the steps and into the nursery to see Katniss singing to Mason. I think Peeta said it was called The Hanging Tree. Yep, that's it! She has obviously noticed me come in but she doesn't stop. Mason's green eyes are opened and wide as he stares up at his mother, you can see that he is fighting off sleep and I just lean on the door frame so he won't notice me. He has her pinky in his tiny fist with an awe struck look on his face. He is definitely my son.

He has begun to sprout soft black hair even though it doesn't look like it just began because there is plenty of it. I smile and close my eyes to listen to the soothing tune of her soft and sensual voice. I wish she would sing more often, I had only ever heard bits and pieces of her singing while she was in the shower but I didn't know that she was this amazing. Peeta told me her singing was what made him fall for her in the first place. He told me the whole story from his point of view and I believed every second of it and tried to think of Katniss as a little girl. The only pictures that I know about are in frames around the house and Katniss is only 8 or older in them. I want to see Katniss as a little girl, I'm pretty sure she would be the most adorable thing in the world!

Because her looks just don't happen in two years, it needs to start from the beginning. I quietly walk over and look at Mason, his eyes are fluttering closed and I smile, he doesn't want to sleep just yet. Katniss looks up at me and smiles, I am surprised. She hasn't smiled at me in a long while. I just smile back before I do something to upset her even if I don't know what it is yet. We stop staring at each other when we hear a soft snore, Katniss giggles quietly and carefully places Mason in his crib. Finally he is in that crib, when he sleeps in the bed with us I can't get anywhere near Katniss. The little rug rat is a momma' s boy for sure. Wait when he is 12 and is asking me for lady advice, we'll see what happens then.

I pull Katniss into our room and lift her off the ground so I can pull her into my chest. I took in her scent and beauty and she just looked up at me with a dopey grin on her face. I ran the pad of the thumb along her smooth cheek and she leaned into my hand. I smiled and pressed my forehead against hers, she sighs and rubs her nose softly against mine. I grab the hand with her ring on it and look at the small ruby on it. "So when are we going to do this wedding?" I ask her and she looks at the ring and pouts. "I don't know, but I really don't want to wait." She whispers, the last part coming out very slowly and I nod my head. "We have plenty of time" I remind her and peck her forehead. She nods and moves away from me and over to our dresser and grabs another one of my T-shirts and a pair of her sleep pants. I know that she loves being able to cover herself up now because of how much she has shown over the past years. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Why do you insist on wearing my clothes?" I ask her and she laughs.

"Well, if you don't like it, I can stop." She whispers teasingly and I instantly say no. I just pull of my pants and shirt and plop down on top of the bed in my boxer briefs. I smirk when she turns around and begins to scowl but she blushes instead. She walks over and pulls up the comforter on her side of the bed and lays under it. I do the same and pull her to me so her back is pressed against my chest. She doesn't seem to like where my crotch is in contact with but she deals with it and we fall asleep.

…

…**..**

**Really Important Author's Note!**

**You have no idea how happy I am now! I love you all and I hope to get more reviews and followers for my story because I really want to hear you opinion about how you think I'm doing and anything that you think I should tweak in the next few chapters. Yes there will be more to come! I want to thank everyone for their continued support and love for my story.! So down to business I have two big story ideas that I think you might like, you will see them below!**

**REALLY IMPORTANT STORY IDEAS THAT I NEED OPINION ON QUICKLY!**

**It Doesn't Make Any Sense: ** They were gone, both of them. Beautiful people ended for no reason, it happened and nothing could be done, people would grieve and they would be six feet under. He knew it was no strange incident, whoever went there that night served his purpose. But it wasn't over just yet… (Modern Day, Language, Subject, Character Death)

**Not a Monster: ** I had to leave, it wasn't my choice but I was changed and was one of them. They were my family now and I couldn't do anything about it. I try to remind myself that it could be worse but could it really? I was now one of the monsters, I was disgusted. Utterly disgusted, 'I could be dead' my mind reminds me. I sighed, it was true. (Modern Day, Vampires, Mature subjects, Language)

**I think I might do both but please, please, please tell me which you like best.**

**Answer Options:**

**BOTH!**

**FIRST ONE!**

**SECOND ONE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Meghan**


	32. Chapter 32

**Just to let everyone know I am working on a chapter for each of the stories I talked about so don't worry but I guess not a lot of people read my Author's notes so they didn't know what I was up to. So people who didn't read it please go read the bottom Author Note of the last Chapter and tell me which story you like better or I could put out both since I'm pretty prepared for it.**

**-Meghan**

…

…**.**

**Katniss' POV**

I honestly love being a mother, it's tiring but I guess it makes me a better person. Every week it gets better, I love Mason so much. But as the weeks pass I get reminded that he is already growing up to fast for my taste. I just wish he could stay little forever, he is so cute with his chubby cheeks and little hands and feet. Absolutely everyone loves him, Tyler is back for a month away from District Two and I am surprised that he is in love with being an uncle. So my family is patching itself up and Primrose and Rue are growing up too. They still come over every day after school to help me out in any way that they possibly can. It's odd how they love feeding him and changing his diapers and stuff like that. It is actually more surprising then odd but I like having the help when I get a little too tired on some days.

I just put Mason in my lap and the girls burst through the front door and close the doors behind them. They throw down their school bags and rush over and they begin to giggle and make funny faces at him. He is going to be a definite ladies man like his father; he already has tons of attention. Speaking of Finnick he has finally gotten a job. Time is going by too fast, the bakery is built and they are working on the inside of it now, Mason is 7 months old and I have no idea how the girls went from 12 to 14 in such a rush of time. I blow a raspberry on his cheek and he bursts into a fit of giggles, Rue and Prim giggle along with me and tickle his tummy.

I smile softly and pet his soft dark hair. I love the smooth and natural soft texture of it, it's fuzzy and I just want to rub my face in it. Literally I have never felt anything so soft, not even those stupid capitol pillows and blankets are this soft.

I lift him up off my lap because I know it's time for him to take a nap. The girls pout and I roll my eyes and make my way up the stairs and into his room. He looks up at me with his big green eyes and I kiss his soft cheek. Just as I am about to put him down he grabs onto my hair and tugs, hard. I yelp and look at him; he doesn't want to take a nap that is why he's tugging on my hair. I frown and try to removes his hand from my hair which is an impossible task. He has a tight grip and is unwilling to let go, "Come on Mason" I tell him and pet his hair softly. He loosens his grip on my hair and I pull back my hair and use the tie on my wrist to hold it back. He looks up at me stubbornly and I sigh, "Why do you insist on sleeping with me?" I ask him even though I know he can't answer me. I kiss his fore head and hold him against my chest. "You just had to adopt my stubbornness" I whisper and I hear his soft snores as he lays his head on my chest where my heart beats softly. I lay him in his crib and pull my hair out of the pony tail.

…

When Finnick got home later that day he was as happy as a clam. I am now allowed to make love with him but he has been so tired the last 3 months so I didn't say anything. But now he actually isn't tired and I smile at him when he kisses my cheek and runs upstairs to grab Mason. I smile, he hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with Mason and I'm truly happy that I know he doesn't do it on purpose. I go into the kitchen and unwrap the squirrel meat that Tom brought over an hour or two ago and begin to fry it on the stove. It has been forever since I've had squirrel and I am honestly happy to have it again, a little taste of District Twelve.

I run a hand through my hair tiredly and listen as Finnick tramples down the stairs with empty arms. I give him a confused look but he only smirks and wrap his strong and muscled arms around my waist and touch his nose to mine. His warm breath mingles with mines and I stare into his green eyes that seem to fog up with lust as he stares at me. "Where Mason?" I question huskily. He lowers his lips closer to mine near the point where there almost touching. "He was sleeping and he looked so cute, I just couldn't bare myself to wake him." He says and then presses his pink hot lips to mine I mold right into him and wrap my arms around his neck. His grip tightens on my waist and he pulls me closer to him. I softly touch his earlobe on my way to grasp his hair and bring him closer to me, as if it is even humanly possible.

The shrill sound of an alarm makes us pull away from each other and I turn myself toward the stove where charred up and smoking squirrel meat lays in the pan. I grab the handle and pull it off the stove quickly and turn the knob to the setting 'off' I throw the squirrel meat into the garbage and nearly burn myself in the process, I'm leaning against the counter top and I throw my head back in annoyance. I guess were not having dinner tonight.

I sigh and turn to Finnick where he stares back with an amused expression on his face. I shoot him a nasty glare and walk past him, before I can even pass the Dining Room table he grabs me by my waist and pulls me back towards him. "You're so cute when your flustered." He whispers in my ear and I smack his chest playfully. He smirks and leans down to press a loving and amazing kiss onto my lips. I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself up to wrap my legs around his waist. He smiles and nuzzles his face into my neck. I can feel his smile against the skin of my shoulder, it lightly tickles. I giggle and then squeak when I feel him lick me. I smack him in the back of his head and try to escape. I don't succeed because he wraps his arms tightly around me and stampedes up the steps and into our bedroom.

…**.**

…**.**

**I hate myself! No excuse!**

**Leave Reviews and tell me how you feel!**

**-Meghan**


	33. Chapter 33

**Katniss' POV**

***4 Years Later***

The obnoxious sound of the doorbell wakes me up, like seriously could the thing be any fucking louder. I groan and open my eyes and am met with the burning light that comes with the morning. Finnick knows I like the binds closed before bed, but does he listen? Of course not. When I crane my neck around to look at him, he is still asleep. I roll my eyes and carefully remove his arm from around my waist. As I begin to sit up I feel his hand grab onto my hip and try to pull me over. I crane my head around and see he is actually still asleep. "What the hell?" I say quietly and pull his hand away and lay my pillow down on my spot on the bed.

The doorbell rings again and I groan. "W-where are ya goin?" Finnick's sleepy slur makes me turn to him. I smile and softly kiss his lips, "Someones at the door." I answer and trek my way downstairs, not even caring that I am in the shortest sleep shorts and a tank top. I fell asleep with my bra on last night so I guess thats a good thing.

**Finnick's POV**

I climb out of bed and stretch my arms above my head and hear them crack, "Ugh, I'm getting old." I groan and if Johanna were up here I could hear her saying, "Your 26 dumbass, stop bein' a pussy." I cuckle lightly and head to my buddy's room. Mason has grown up to be a ton like me, happy and confident but when it comes to Katniss he is a big momma's boy. It took poor Katniss forever to wead him away from breast feeding, the little guy was on her chest almost as much as I am. While he was growing teeth and was still breast feeding I couldn't touch her at all. She was sore as hell. He lasted until he was two, sometimes you can teel that he sometimes goes by instinct and will tug on her shirt, but he knows better and stops himself.

I think that's why he is so closely bonded to her. All that extra time did this to him. I open the door to see him on the floor, playing, and only wearing his sleep pants with little dinosaurs on them. "Hi dad" he says and gets up off the floor and comes over to me. I'm always afraid I'm going to hurt im if I hug him, sadly he got Katniss' matadalism and no matter how much he eats, he stays a twig. Well at least we don't have a little spoiled cookie monster roaming around so this is better, in a way.

He wraps his small arms around my legs and looks up at me, "Where's momma?" he asks. He asks this everytime I show up without Katniss, or even if I'm the one to wake him up. I smile down at him and lift him up into my arms, I kiss his cheek and he swats me away. "She's downstairs, answering the door. Now, you and I are going to get some breakfast." I say as I poke his cheek and he giggles. My feet carefully carry us down the stairs and see that by the door there is no Katniss or other person to be found. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, "Katniss!" I call out even though I know she is in the living room. I set Mason down and he runs toward the living area with me following slowly behind him.

**Katniss' POV**

I think I am going to have a heart attack, he stares at me with his icey blue eyes that send terror through me. He wears a bright purple shirt, it was the way I could remember him, I still haven't worn purple in 4 years, 4 years! I feel like such a weak being, this man has kept me from wearing a fucking color for 4 years, because of him, I cringe when I see the color. It makes me sick that he can have such power over me.

My stomach twists when I hear Finnick yell out my name and Roger looks at me weirdly, "Why is he here?" he asks quietly, I become scared to tell him, I have never seen this mans bad side before, and I don't believe that I want to. I just keep quiet and almost throw up when Mason runs in and hops onto my lap. "Momma" he says and nuzzels my chest. I gulp as I see the angered look that appears on Roger's face, I feel odd, he has always been so calm and collected. He used to show me so much adoration, even though I didn't want it, I almost, appreciated it.

My body is so tense and I can feel myself shaking, Mason senses it, he probably didn't even need to feel me, I must be radiating with fear. My poor baby boy must be scared out of his wits, he has never seen me so scared, he has sometimes heard me scream from nightmares, Finnick usually makes sure I don't have them, but others, even he can't keep the nightmares away. Usually we can tell when there is going to be a bad night, Finnick or I will feel slightly off all day and then it all comes out at night.

Finnick now enters the room and when he takes in Roger, I see him clench his fists angrily, he can feel my fear, he knows that Roger was the first to buy me. He sees the lust in Roger's eyes, he is standing his ground. In this house he is the male and of course he wants to protect me, I hate to admit it but, I need him to protevt me, I'm scared. I pull Mason closer to my chest and try to force myself to relax. "Out" I know Finnick had just growled that at him, I see the anger in his green eyes that have become murky and enraged, I also can't help but think he looks so sexy and dominant when he's protecting me like this. No, I don't find this as a turn on, I see it as a decleration of love, and he is making his claim.

This must be his way of claiming me, we may be married, he has slept with me, but he has never staked his claim, he has never once said, 'Katniss Everdeen is mine and anyone who touches her will lose a hand' but I really don't want to hear that.

Roger stands up and walks past Finnick and out the front door. Well, that isn't what I expected, but something tells me he will be back later, nothing ever just ends for me. I feel Mason tug on the neck of my shirt but he stops and I kiss his head. Finnick comes over and pulls me into his lap. "I love you. You will tell me whenever someone like that enters our home, you will not let him step into my house and dephile _my_ wife with his eyes." he growls into my ear. Mason wiggles out of my lap and walks into the kitchen, I smile and face Finnick, "It seems our son is always one step ahead of us." I whisper and he just rolls his eyes and forces me off his lap so he can get up. I pout at him like a child and he only rolls his eyes again. Why is he acting so much like me today.

Oh Dear my husband has gone mad. Is the only thing I can think of with my tired mind and waltz into the kitchen after my boys.

...

"Sure, I love my kid and I love my husband but I think we all need a break." Clove says. Johanna nods her head in agreement. Johanna ended up marrying Gale and now has a kid, Gale named him hunter. Not a big surprise. Clove of course married Peeta and only gave birth a few months after I did, now she had a girl that looks exactly like Peeta, but has Clove's personality.

So Clove has planned to have Emilie and Thresh come up with their 5 month old kid just so Emilie can can have a break from the motherly torchers, she is only 19 and Thresh had got her knocked up, while at least she was older then me. Calvert is coming down with his new wife, Kelly I think her name was and of course they have a kid. Cato is coming fown, he ditched Glimmer after she cheated on him and is now sniffing up every girl he can find. So all the guys are going to be at my house with the kids, by guys, I even mean the ones without kids. I'm not sure I like this plan because it has been 4 years and Finnick has never taken care of Mason on his own. Though it is partially my fault because I love being around my men at all times.

Marvel and Marissa are coming up with their twins too. We are pretty much dividing all people who have been in the games that we know into the females and males. Two house, one being Peeta and Clove's and the other being Haymitch's.

So that means Haymitch, Gloss, Peeta, Gale, Brutus, , Finnick, Cato, Marvel, Calvert, Christian, Rodney, Randy, Tom (He has three kids apparently), Thresh and Rory will all be at Haymitch's with the kids. I also don't agree with the idea of children and Haymitch's house but apparently he fixed it up and isn't as bad of a drinker as he was. So he says.

So in my house there will be a ton of females, also not an idea I agree with. Clove, Prim, Daisy (Has two boys), Marissa, Emilie, Kelly, Rue, Johanna, Amelia, Cashmere, Seeder and Me.

Of course I agree, the guys hate the idea but go along with it because most of their women weild weapons and I am just as scared as hell of how Finnick will do with Mason. More importantly, how Mason will do without me around for the one time in his life.

**...**

**Did you like that? I sure hope you did!**

**I love you guys and I will try to update to the next chapter as soon as possible. I probably will because I'm excited about it!**

**-Meghan**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I'm trying harder for you guys, I hope you know that and I am just so happy to write for you guys. I feel like I have shared a big part of my time with you, I have been spending almost a year writing for you guys and I love the support from everyone who has favorited or followed my story. Don't worry, this isn't the last chepter, there are a few more to come, but I am ending it soon.**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Finnick's POV**

Most of the men have arrived into Haymitch's house by the time Katniss left, none of us like the idea, I can't even believe Katniss would do this to me. Haymitch only laughed and said he expected as much from her. Did I ever tell you how much I hate Haymitch Abernathy? So far Calvert, of course Haymitch, Brutus, Peeta and Gale are here. We aren't really doing anything except for blabbing about nonsense while the kids play in the other room. I wonder if their having more fun then us. Yep, they probably are. Well, that is probably what the girls hoped for, to see how long until one of us cracks and runs over to them to save them.

I chuckle lightly at the thought of Gale doing that, right when Tom bardges in through the front door with Thresh walking sluggishly behind him with a small baby in his arm and a diaper bag in the other. The guy looks as tired as hell, I remember when Katniss and I couldn't get any sleep because Mason didn't like his crib. He only liked laying on our pillows, on our bed, next to Katniss.

I'm happy he got over it, but he does like to sneak into the room from time to time, a small smile spreads across my face as I pat Thresh on the back and tell him, "They'll be toddling before ya know it." All the other men with kids nod in agreement. Tom's three kids are two girls that look to be 4 and a boy that is maybe 6 or 7. Mason isn't as anti-social as I thought he would be, he is like me in conversations and pretty much the center of attention. Definetly a ladies man, I can see some of the girls staring at him for longer then usual and it makes me chuckle.

Haymitch pulls out some whiskey and I refuse along with Peeta and Thresh, I know Haymitch is just trying to set me up for failure, if I drank around children I would definetly not be getting snother kid from Katniss like I had hoped, on that will bond with me and not be all over Katniss like Mason is. One that will want to talk to daddy all of the time, want to run around the Victor's Village, I've always wanted to do that in my underwear but I won't. That would earn a smack from Katniss and most likely tears, Katniss always thinks I'm trying to replace her for someone 'prettier' it's like the woman never looks in the mirror.

It's almost laughable on how she can be so oblivious, to mens attraction to her, to her beauty, and she is always freaking out that she is a bad person,she is a great person. The best of them all in my book. I run a hand through my hair when Cato stomps through the front door holding a kid with fiery red hair and pale green eyes. Marvel trails behind him holding the hand of a small girl with the curliest red hair I have ever seen. Oh how poor Marissa deals with it, I have no clue at all. The boy hops straight out of Cato's arms and rushes into the living room to go greet Peyton, Peeta and Clove's little girl. The spitting image of Peeta but the biting attitude of Clove.

The small girl looks shy and nervous to be around all of the kids that she doesn't know, I think it's cute, I hope when me and Katniss have another kid that it's a girl. I want a little girl, to coddle to death and to keep the boys away from. With a baseballbat that is. Marvel guy hugs me and a few other guys before he takes a drink. Thresh can't he has a five month old with him, I throw caution to the wind and down a shot or two, well, Haymitch wins. That is when I remember that my dad is coming over, he is going to be pissed...

**Katniss' POV**

I hate to say it after being hear for only 2 hours but I miss my boys, I want to go home and crawl into bed with my husband. "What kind of twenty tow year old are you?!" Johanna yells at me when I tell her and I sigh. I shoot her a glare and she smirks and throws an arm around me, "If you want to get bedded that much, you and I can take an extra room upstairs." she whispers, fingering the buttons of my shirt. I swat her away and move to sit on the couch next to Prim and Rue, they look at me and relief washes over their faces. I knew they were bored. Prim and Rue hug me tightly before Rue whines, "I miss my Chris!" I know she's talking about Christian and I smile sympathetically.

"I miss Finnick, I at least hope he is having some sort of fun. I'm not into the whole 'girls' thing." I tell them and they giggle.

**Finnick's POV**

***2 HOURS LATER***

It was a great thing my dad never arrived, otherwise I would be in the deepest pile of shit known to man. He would tell Katniss and I would be dead, Katniss would never trust me with Mason for a ton of years. I may not be a good father so far but I at least wants my wife to trust me with my own child.

Everything is slightly hazy and somehow they even got Thresh cocked, at least his kid isn't a crier, she's been asleep the whole time. I mile and laugh as Thresh rants about all of the stress he's been put under for the last few months. "And now she fucking leaves me here!" he yells and I laugh louder along with all of the other guys. We seem to have a knak for ranting about our wives and stuff like that. It's a pretty fun activity if I do say so so myself.

"Ya'll have a woman and I got nothin' ya' lucky bastards'. But from what I hear it ain't so great!" Haymitch slurs. "Got that right old man!" Peeta yelss, well that sure was a surprise to me. He has never been so rash like that. It makes Brutus fall to the floor with laughter. I roll my eyes, us Victor's and our liquor, we get along just fine.

My smirk falters when I hear a small and hesitant knock at the door. All of us freeze, "Ah, shit" Marvel whispers. I nod and sober up the best I can and we try to straighten ourselves up. Haymitch goes over and answers the door. "H-hey, Sweetheart, girls, we weren't expecting you." he says. Well, at least we don't sound suspicious. (Note Sarcasm) Katniss walks in and smiles when she sees me. I smile back lightly, god I feel guilty. All the other girls come in and attack their husbands and the others are looking for the kids. Katniss walks into my arms and burries her face in my chest.

"You seem like you didn't have any problems, it makes me kind of upset to see that I have nothing to yell at you for." she says playfully and a smile fakely. She then runs up the stairs to go grab Mason. Haymitch looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I groan, he better not fucking rat me out. "Shut it, I feel guilty enough as it is." I hiss and he raises his hands up in surrender. I just glare back in annoyance.

...

Later back at the house Mason is in bed and Katniss is sitting on my lap in our bedroom, she seems to be all over me, nuzzling and kissing my neck, running her hands up and down my arms. I feel like an idiot for not brushing my teeth when we got home, to at least get rid of the smell but I didn't. Stupid! No wonder people say men can be so stupid, we are stupid, majorly! It's like we want ourselves to get caught. Just as Johanna says us men only think with our dicks.

All I can think about now is the way her lips feel on my skin and how it turns me on. I kiss her lips with a hard possesivness and roll so she is on her back. My lips attack her neck and press my lower half against her. Her small hands tug on my hair softly and I can feel the desire rolling off of her skin in waves. I can hear her small pants in my ear and I pull my shirt over my head and yank hers off and it joins mine on the floor. My lips instantly reclaim hers before their left alone for too long. They are petal soft anf mold perfectly with mine. I always feel surpirsed how perfect her lips are everytime we kiss. Like everything is new, we have never done the kissing lessons and that it is our first time all over again.

I pull away gently so I can look at her perfect body, the amazing curve of her breasts that are being restsrained by her bra, just waiting to be touched. I reach behind her and unhook the bra and throw it to the floor. They seem to have more of a perk to them now that they are out, I reach down and take a nipple into my mouth. Katniss moans loudly and I hum, she giggles, while that wasn't what I was expecting but okay. I pay as much attention to them as possible until Katniss pulls me away from her chest and begins to unbutton my pants. and trys to tug them down while I do the same with hers.

...

**Katniss' POV**

The next day is pretty average, Finnick went off to work and I'm sitting with Johanna and Clove and our kids on the floor in the livingroom with some muffins Peeta made this morning. He made a lot more than usual but I don't think about it. I yawn and run a hand through my unkempt hair and let Mason crawl into my lap and he pulls my arms so they are around his small body. I rub my eyes and kiss the top of his head and look at the girls. Clove looks to be thinking about something and Johanna is half asleep. I guess were all tired, we all pleased our men for taking care of the kids last night.

For once they earned it instead of us for just doing it because their horny and won't leave you alone until they get you to bed. That is how Finnick is, won't leave me the fuck alone until I take off my clothes for him. No matter how much older Finn gets he stays the same horny man. "Did you notice anything about the guys last night that was knid of...off?" Clove asks and I nod. Finnick was acting weird last night and when he left this morning. Johanna says so too, "Gale was actin' like such a wuss this morning and left me there without even sayin' 'bye' or even a 'I love you' I may not seem like I acer about hearin' it but I do." Johanna says and I rub the back of my neck.

I fell asleep in such a weird position lastt night and now I have a huge crick in my neck. Finnick fell asleep right on top of me and that man is all muscle, I couldn't move him an inch over, I'm surprised I wasn't crushed because of it. The door swings open and Marissa comes in with her twins and lets them walk over to the kids and they all decide to go up to Mason's room. Marissa looks pissed, beyond pissed. She sits down next to me with her fists clenched and hisses out, "I am going to fucking catastrate Marvel." I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Also because I am surprised that the shy girl is so pissed off. "What do you mean?" Clove asks, she grips her mug of coffee tighter and I see anger well up.

"All of our idiot husbands got cocked last night while our kids were left unnatended upstairs. And we fucking rewarded them with mind blowing sex! I feel like such an idiot for not smelling it on his breathe." she hisses and I jump up from my seat and practically roar with anger. Johanna has now smashed her cup on the floor from were it sat on the table and looks ready for blood. "Finnick thinks he can get away with this, no fucking way he is. He is going to suffer big time. Thinking he can get this past me!" I yell and stomp my foot. Okay, maybe the foot stomping was childish but I don't care. If I could beat the shit out of Finnick I would, if I could catastrate him I would. But I won't lets see how he deals with me when he gets home.

Fucking karma is a bitch and he knows it. He just doesn't know I know. I crack my knuckles loudly and pace back in forth in the living room. "You are so right Johanna, all men care about are getting laid. They just think they can do whatever and we are too stupid to notice. But he is going to get, they're all going to get it." I say mischeviously and boiling with anger. Johanna grins widely and nods, "I know exactly what I'm doing to Gale, my husband is one to get pissed off easily so this is going to work out well." She says.

Tom has always said that Gale has a big temper and I guess it's true, very true. "I know what Finnick hates the most, Finnick hates being ignored, so when he gets home, I'm going to give him the silent treatment and pretend he isn't even there." I say. Finnick only wants and practically needs my attention 24/7 so he won't be getting any of it. Literally Finnick hates showering without me, sleeping without me, eating without me, watching TV without me and even talking to a person without me. It might not seem fair that I will be ignoring him until he admits what he's done but I am doing it and he is going to cave.

**...**

**...**

**Ah men! Always not thinking! I'm excited to see Finnick's reaction, aren't you.**

**Love you guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE**

**FOLLOW**

**SPREAD THE WORD**

**-Meghan**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hiya guys! I am super excited for this chapter and I heard a Review that someone thinks that Finnick's reaction is going to be so funny! And it is so you must read because Finnick is going to freak the fuck out when he doesn't understand what he's done wrong. **

**Okay here's the Chapter**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Finnick's POV**

My smile seems to take up my whole face on the walk home, I went to work happy and content. I can't even transpire how amazing last night was, and I'm hoping to go home to a happy Katniss and a content Mason, I'll be the happiest man alive in a few moments and I can't wait for it. Pretty muchj all of the other men were super happy today, instead of the ignorant remarks and sluggish 'hellos' we greeted each other with smiles and pats on the backs. Who knew work could actually be fun for once? I sure did not. Peeta is the one that was a zillion times happier then usual dandy cupcake man of the bakery.

I smirked and kicked a small rock, I remember what this District used to look like, let's just say it was a dump, but now it is gorgeous, District Twelve at it's full potential you could say. Did I forget to tell you Cinna was visiting? Probably. But he is and he may not be all over my wife anymore but I lerry of him. He just 'hangs out' with Effie apparently and they aren't dating which makes me upset. They should be so Effie can keep him on her damn leash and keep him from sniffing up my Katniss.

She has my rings on her ring finger that makes her mine, and the amazing sex last night is a bonus.

I walk through the front door and see Katniss sitting in the livingroom with Mason, Mason watching TV and Katniss is reading a book. I smile wider than before and shrug off my coat and walk over to Katniss, I take her book from her hands and she doesn't even seem to notice, she doesn't even look at me. She just yawns and walks to the kitchen.

'What the fuck?' annoyed Finnick hisses in my brain and even I am slightly annoyed, Katniss never ignores me. I walk after her into the kitchen and say, "Hey baby." and wrap my arms around her waist. She doesn't even look at me, or lean into me! What the actual fuck?! She pulls out of my arms and begins to cook dinner and I groan loudly. "Katniss" I whisper seductively. Nothing, nada, zero. Come on! What's a man got to do to get some attention around here?! I pinch her butt. Ugh, all she does is flinch slightly and still will make zero sound only a yawn from time to time. I go into the livingroom to see if Mason is going along with Katniss' little game.

"Hey buddy, how was your day to day?" I ask and ruffle his hair. He turns and looks at me for a second before turning away and looking back at the TV. My own son is against me too! Curse women dammit!

I growl under my breath and run into the kitchen agian and grab Katniss' hips roughly and pull her against me. No reaction! What the hell? I pull on her hair. I nip at her neck. I shove my hands up her goddamn shirt and still get nothing. Not even when I pinch her nipples, she does a tiny squeal but that's all I get. I run a hand through my hair, utterly annoyed and inforiated with her. How dare she do this to me? I am a man. I am her man. The least she could do is look at me, evenm the smallest glance. The tiniest flit of the eyes and I would calm down. Nothing.

People think I don't get mad easily but I do, I can get very very mad. Right now I am furious. No one ignores Finnick Odair, No one I say! My fingers dig into her hips and I will feel sorry for it later but not now. I place my lips by her ear and whisper, "If you don't talk to me, I will lean you over the dining room table and fuck you. I don't care if our son is in the other room. You either talk to me or take off your fucking clothes." I hiss in her ear, this isn't me. This is Capitol Finnick and Victor Finnick together. Threatening my wife. My Katniss. She doesn't look at me, she tries to release herself from my strong grip but it is utterly impossible for her in this position.

This is actually kind of fun, I'm getting hot and bothered at the thought of just leaning her over the table and taking her. That would most definetly get a reaction, if there is one thing she can't resist, it's my package, all I have to do is rub it against her and she will give me all of the attention I need. I nip her ear lobe and tug on it, she turns to me and I smirk, not for long though.

She smacks me across the face and walks back into the liviingroom. How dare she? She. Just. Smacked. Me. Me! I try not to let my anger get the best of me and I walk upstairs, agatated, annoyed, hungry, horny and furious as fuck. I sit on my bed and sit there, thinking. About how to get something from the woman made of stone, something, if anything. I try to think of something I've done to bother her in the slightest bit. Something she knows about at least.

**Johanna's POV**

Ha! I am pretty much laughing my ass off at how red faced Gale is gettin g, it's a good thing Hunter already ate and is upstairs, otherwise he would hear Gale's string of curses. I have done everything to piss him off. I didn't make him dinner, I didn't kiss him when he came through the door, I didn't clean anything in the house at all, so let's just say the place is a ginormous mess. I didn't shower so I would smell 'pretty' for him, I hadn't brushed my hair, I had blasted the Capitol run way show. I had talked about facts of the Capitol, I had teased him and called his dick small.

The last one was when he lost it. If Gale get's infuriated about anything, it's telling him his dick is small. That was a lie though but I loved his face when I said it. My husband, always worried about his size.

**Marissa's POV**

What I had done was pretty much a Katniss move, I had definetly made sure the kids were upstairs and in bed for this, good thing they listen to me good. I think Katniss wil be proud when I talk to her tomorrow. I took off all of my clothes but my undergarments which were these fancy ones I had borrowed from Katniss and she told me I could keep them. And when Marvel came home his eyes were buldging out of his head and now he expects me to get on my knees and suck his dick!

Yeah right, I just do everything half-naked and I ignore him completly, no sound, no looks. Nothing at all. I bet Johanna Mason is going to be laughing her ass off tomorrow when I talk to her and the others.

***2 HOURS LATER***

**Finnick's POV**

Katniss came upstairs about 5 minutes ago and has been in the shower ever since. She looked at me once when she came in, she probably couldn't help it, I am naked. I chuckle lightly and stare at the small pattern on the bed spread and tug at the fabric. It's smooth like silk but slightly different. Why the heck do I care about the comforter? I wonder and then turn my head up when I see Katniss walk into the room. She has a towel wrapped around her petite frame, I can smell the freshness of the shower from here. It intoxicating. I smile at her but I can sense something is wrong. She sits on her side of the bed and looks at her hands for a few moments.

She looks my way hesitantly and I see that her grey eyes are glassy with tears, I frown and reach my arms out to try to hold her but she scooches away and lets out a shakey breath. "W-Why didn't you tell me?" she questions and before I can even open my mouth to ask what she's talking about she then asks. "Do you enjoy lieing to me, I-Is there something I did wrong to make you lie to me?" she asks softly and I can hear her voice become strained with holding back her tears. I grab her quickly so she can't pull away from me this time. She tries to look away but I grab her face and force her to look me in the eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you, I didn't want to lie to you. I felt guilty, I felt so guilty. I just couldn't find the words to say what I wanted to say while you were on me." I told her and she gives me a glare.

"I would have rather had you shove me off of you and onto the floor then sit there and act like you weren't drinking alcohol with our child only a stairway away. Tell me that you will try harder for Mason, actually act like a father. You make me feel like I am the only parent in this relationship!" she yells at me. "Then why couldn't you confront me earlier? Instead of acting like a child and ignoring me!" I hiss. This must be so weird, I am completly naked and she only has a towel on her and we are argueing. This is as weird as it gets. "Oh I'm the child! I did it to piss you off and obviously it worked! If you weren't so damn full of yourself it wouldn't have! Then you can call me childish!" She hisses back and then gets off of my lap. "You are the child! Turning my own damn son against me! He at least egnknowledged my presence, he is maybe more mature than you!" I scream back.

Good thing Mason sleeps like a fucking bear or he would be scarred for life. "You know what?! I have a question for you Finn! Why did we even get married?! Huh, you and I both knew this was coming!" she yells and I have nothing to retort. That question hit me like a bullet to the heart. How could she question our marriage? Of all things she could throw in my face she hits me with that. I stand up and pull on my boxers and begin to pace and rant at her.

"Yes! Why did we get married?! Katniss! No it couldn't be because I love you! No it's because I want to fucking fight all of the time and have to hear you complain and complain! That's why we got married! So you can go and pack at every little thing I do! For you!" I yell. She stands there, as if I had struck her like she did me earlier. Now she knows how it feels, to be hit like that. It fucking hurts. She stares at me, with those big grey eyes, the ones I had fallen in love with. Filled with agony, all the anger had dissapated from her and it was like it was never in existance. We were both hurt, still very broken people who had no idea what to do with our lives. We could barely take care of each other and we had a child on our hands. Another life to take care of.

I watch as she drops to her knees only a few feet away from me and begins to speak. "Finnick Odair has always been my rock, the person to hold me when I cried, scare away the nightmares, make me laugh, make me happy. The man who showed me what it was like to give your whole heart and trust to just one person. So they could keep it safe, show it the love and care ones heart needed. You are the one person that isn't part of my family that I know I truly love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Finnick Odair. I promise to love you and only you, to live with you forever. We could go buy a house in District 4, and grow old together by the sea. I want to promise you to do exactly that. I love you and I want to marry you, I want to offically be Katniss Odair and to finally be known as your wife." She says and then falls to the floor in a sobbing mess. I stare at her, surprised that she had just repeated her vows to me. I drop to my knees in front of her and wrap my arms around her and sob with her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Katniss' POV**

Last night was stressful, I was arfaid I was going to lose him, Honestly I can't lose another person in my life. My vows were all I could think about, the promises I amde and how happy I was that day, happy and super nervous. It was nearly impossible to keep me from shaking, everything was perfect, we did what I wanted, a small gathering, a little ceromony, a toasting and the traditions that Finnick wanted to do. I didn't even bother to wear a real fancy dress, I only wore a plain strapless white dress that reached to my knee. Nobody was surprised with my choice. Because the only people that were there were the people in my family and that were close friends. Which meant Victor's and people by blood, me and my mom bonded during the reception which only took place inside of the house, she said she was so proud of me and loved me and we just burst into tears and hung onto each other.

Finnick's dad had walked me down the aile. But no day was perfect, a few Capitol reporters pretty much tried to crash the wedding. We did our best to keep them out, which we did pretty good if I do say so myself. And you probably know what happened the night of the wedding, knowing Finnick..

Either way I know me and Finnick are going to fight but I just don't want to bring up the thought of questioing our marriage again. The only reason that this whole fiasco started was because of our Mason, I should have just said no to Clove, or even I would have said yes and everything would have happened but I would confront Finnick this time. I have to admit the ignoring thing was pretty childish but it was a little funny and I always like it when Finnick gets angry, he always looks hotter than usual.

So I stare at Finnick's rising and falling chest, I stare at the small little hairs speckling against his skin, I smile, remembering wthe day when he freaked out because he wasn't growing chest hair. I giggle lightly and run my hand over his chest, we didn't have sex last night, we just took off all of our clothes and snuggled together in bed. Like the old times in the Capitol. I climb on top of him and lay down onto his chest, he is so warm while he's asleep, I always told him he was like a toaster oven for gods sake but he always says he's not and whines for an hour everytime I'd say it. I'm grinning as his eyes flutter open, the sea green looks bright and lively today and I'm sure my eyes are more of a silver than a grey as of right now.

His hands wrap around me and then he rolls over and I groan under his weight, "Finnick" I whine and he just mumbles something and burries his face in my hair. This moment feels less intimate than it really is. I'm annoyed and he's half asleep. "Finnick" I groan again and slap his back, no reaction, all I hear is snoring, I'm afraid Mason is going to come in and see this and freak out so I struggle and try to shove him off of me. Thanks a lot arms you are rendered useless!

So I do something that I know I shouldn't do and I reach down and grab his groin and begin to stroke him softly, he moans and thrusts into my hand, only putting more weight on my body. I pump my hand up and down him and he just groans and begins to wake up, for real this time. He looks at me and he looks surprised, his hair is ruffled and there are strands all over the place, boy does he need a haircut. "What're ya' doin'?" he questions with his sleep slur and I shove him off of me and stretch out my limbs that were beign crushed only moments ago. I look at him and roll my eyes and then kiss his cheek.

I pull myself and I hear him yell, "Wait, aren't you going to finish the job?" and I just laugh and go kiss his lips softly, he tries to tug me back to him and I just run to the bathroom and climb into the shower.

...

***2 YEARS LATER***

**Finnick's POV**

I am so tired! Mason is now six years old and Katniss is pregnant, _again. _On accident, _again._ Seriously that woman needs some fucking birth control because there is no way in hell I am wearing a condom, ever again. Last time I did, jeez I was unsatisfied for a week! So know Katniss is back to her old, _pregnant,_ annoying self. When she was pregnant the first time she wasn't this bad. Can you guess why it is 2 times worse? Because were having fucking twins! I swear it runs in her family, Katniss' mother had two twin sisters growing up, then there is Tom and Tyler. Not as pissed when they heard the news of the pregnancy but still pissed. Not that Tom can say anything with his now _four_ evil Tom like children running around the house.

They need some birth control too, and he can wear a condom all he wants, he probably will because he's a sissy. So I even feel like I'm pregnant because Katniss' atmosphere as soon as she enters the room is terrible. At least Mason has now offically left her alone and isn't glued to her side every second. Still a momma's boy but what do I care, as long as he actually likes me. So of course now all Katniss does all day is sleep, eat and poop. Like a dog! Did I seriously just compare my wife to a dog. My amazingly sexy wife. Maybe I am pregnant...

Katniss would probably punch me in the face at the thought of more babies, I think this time she will really cut my dick off if I go near her after she gives birth ever again. In case you haven't notice I very much dislike being rejected, especially by my wife. Sure she still wants sex constantly now that's she's preganant, but still hates me after. It isn't as fun when she's preganant because she can be so damn commanding. I have tried everything! I leave her alone, she hates me. I pay attention to her, she hates me. I give her sex, she hates me. I don't give her sex, she hates me. I cannot win!

Speaking of the devil she walks into the room with her hair all wet, probably from being in the shower. "Why didn't you come shower with me?" _And here it comes. _"Because I don't need a shower." she shoots me a glare. "Does it matter?" I roll my eyes. "Yes" At this she growls then down on the seat oppisite of mine. "Why?" she asks. "Because why get all wet again and waste my precious soap?" I shoot back at her. She runs a hand through her hair and leans her head back, giving me the perfect view of her long slender neck. I stand up and walk over to her, I bend my head down and nip at the collum of her throat. Her hand reaches out and grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my lips to hers.

...

Nothing changed the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that! The woman could not become anymore annoying. We sound like an old married couple when we have only been married for 6 YEARS!

Could we do any worse. Due in a few more days! Maybe she will break my hand this time so I have something to complain to her about for once. Because I can't complain about her attitude otherwise she will be complaining for the next _month._ On top of that she will be complaining about being in pain from giving _birth_ and how it _hurts._ Like woman I get it, you complain about it constantly, I did not forget if that's what you thought. Sometimes I do wish I could just tell her to shut up but that would be _mean._ They don't know how it feels! The woman is impossible to deal with, with her fucking eating habits, and crying, and rages, and complaints, and her bump getting in the way of everything!

I look down at my groin and say "This is your fault" What is wrong with me? No wonder my dad always said when I was a kid that I should keep it in my pants, too late for that! Katniss is of course sleeping, as usual. I'm bored as fuck. There is nothing to do. This house is boring. My life is boring. This District is boring! I miss 4. I want to go to 4, with a non pregnant Katniss, cuddling on a beach blanket during sunset while the kids are stuck here, in theis boring ass District. I know I sound like a complete douche but it's true, my Katniss is a lot less compainy and a lot more fun to be around.

It's my fucking dicks fault! We wouldn't be in this situation! It would be much better if it was just one kid. I'm not saying I don't want twins, when I saw the sonogram I nearly cried at the idea of having twins. Mainly because I was scared, but there was some happiness in there too I'm sure.

**Katniss' POV**

After I wake from my nap I feel happy, for the first time in nine months I feel happy. I just hope these babies come out soon, that's all I can think about, babies get out of me! I love you but your just really annoying. One girl and one boy, the girl will know how it feels to be in suchh pain! They shall be named Violet and Grey! In honor of absolutley nobody! Because that is the Odair way, apparently...

I rub my belly and walk down the stairs and take a peek into the kitchen where I can see Finnick's auburn head laying on the table. I smile lightly and tiptoe in, he must be sleeping... That's odd, even for Finnick. I sigh and stretch my arms above my head and thats when I feel it. That sharp pain that I recognize all too well, I whimper and tap Finnick repeatedly on the back, trying to wake him up. Taps turn into smacks until he flys out of the chair and onto the floor. "What the hell was that fo-?" when he sees the water on the floor he gets up and shushes me as I whimper and runs to call my mother. Can I really go through this again? From what my mom said, giving birth is 1000 times worse than regular birth.

I have no idea why she would tell me that, it isn't a very helpful thing to say. But she said it, and my mother is a crazy person after all. Oh no, what are we going to do with Mason! He can't hear me screaming like that, he gets worried when I'm hurt. That's another reason to hate nightmares. "Okay baby, your mom is going to be here soon, Prim is running over here with Rue as fast as they can to help you. Just relax, my mom is going to keep Mason at bay in there house, so just relax, I know exactly what you're worrying about." he tells me as he rubs his hands up and down my arms. I sigh in relief and a nother contraction hits me and I groan. I wan to cry.

How can he be so sweet when I have been so mean to him the last nine months? I'm a terrible wife! He deserves better! Someone else who deserves his babies should have them! I don't deserve him! I burst into hheavy sobs andd Finnick helps bring me up the stairs and into our bedroom. "Shh.." Finnick sooths as he strokes my hair with his finger tips and lays me onto my back and then undressing me and putting a sheet over my naked body. Why did he have to take off all of my clothes? This house is going to be filled with people in seconds. Why? My brothers are going to kill him.

**Prim's POV**

Rue and I race to Katniss' house at top speed with all the supplies we need, we should have been more prepared. Seriously, I knew Katniss was at nine months, I should have been with her today. But from what Finnick has been saying about her moodiness I wouldn't want to be around her. "I wonder if they'll be identical?" Rue says and I squeal. "I hope there not, because if they both look like Finnick then well have a problem." I tell her and we laugh the rest of the way there. I burst through the door to see that there are already people in the livingroom but I ignore them.

"Why on earth would they lock the door?!" I yell as I bang on it and hear Katniss scream with the pain of a contraction most likely. "I don't know!" Rue yells as we furiously bang on the door. They must think were trying to rob them. We fall onto our faces when the door opens and I groan and look up the see Tom and Tyler staring down with smiles on their faces. "Assholes.." I mutter and I think mother heard me. Oh well, I've said worse.

**...**

**...**

**Does this even count as a cliff hanger? But that's not important! We are getting close to the end of the story! Ohh what will it be?**

**-Meghan**


	37. Chapter 37

**Finnick's POV**

I roll my eyes when Prim smacks Tom and Rue smacks Tyler and they rush over to Katniss, Rue pats a cool wash cloth on Katniss' forehead while my hand is breaking under her strong grip. Like the last time, this is terrible, but since this is supposed to be worse I don't know what I am going to do. Maybe she will chop my hand off, I'll be just like Chaff! Lucky me...

I brush my hand over her forehead, moving the strands she keeps trying to bat away with her eyelashes and heavy breathing. I kiss her knuckles, white from being clenched so strongly around my poor hand. It's probably wondering why I put it through so much torture. It must hate me for putting it through so much abuse. But they are also lucky because they can do very wonderful things to my sweet Katniss' ...Nevermind.

Johanna is right, I am just a horny bastard. I use my thumb to rub circles onto the top of her hand and shush her quietly as she whimpers and whines and groans. My poor Katniss, why did it have to be twins? One would have been the perfect amount. And I have a feeling that they are going to scream, and scream, and scream. Johanna also happens to be pregnant, and in 4 months she is going to pop, and guess what? More screaming. As long as one of them is a daddy's girl or a daddy's girl. I just want one child! Just one that doesn't hang all over Katniss. Not that I want one to be hanging on me every second of the day but it would be nice to have someone on team Finnick!

Katniss is never on team Finnick...

"Okay, baby, you know the drill, don't be surprised at how much more pain you are going to be going through. You will do just fine." Mrs. Everdeen says and moves from between Katniss' legs to Katniss' side, she kisses her cheek and then says "Third generation of twins!" and runs back to between her legs. Sae stands by her with a towel in her arms, prepared to be handed a baby Odair.

...

A bunch of pushes later we have gotten one baby out of two. "Girl!" Sae announces and I smile at Katniss and whisper into her ear gently, "We have our Violet" she uses the hand that isn't breaking mine tostroke my cheek before groaning in pain and launching the hand to the other side of her so she can grasp the sheets on the other side. She cries out and whimpers.

...

I don't even know how much longer it takes until we get our baby Grey, who instantly wants Katniss so he can be fed. I felt sort of bad, my Katniss was nearly out cold. Violet doesn't seem to want to do anything else but sleep in my arms, she hasn't made a peep since she got cleaned up by Sae, she really is pretty, she is another Mason, black hair, deep green eyes with Katniss' spots of black. But she seems to be on team Finnick. Yay! Someone is on my team, she seems to catch the attention of everyone in the room, my mother keeps trying to steal her from me by whining and begging, Haymitch just can't stop looking at her, she has some of the details of me but her lips are definetly Katniss' of course I would recognize those lips anywhere.

Sometimes when she does open her eyes I just stare back at her and she blinks at me in awe, as if she knows I'm her father. She probably does. I have been holding her so close since she has gotten out of her mother's prison of a stomach. I know we are going to have to go through the whole cycle again, but it won't be as bad this time around. We will grow more as a family, Mason will love them, I know he will.

Just as I think that Mason runs into the room with red eyes, probably from being away from Katniss for reasons he doesn't understand. He climbs onto the bed beside her and looks between Katniss and Grey. I think he's jealous, he isn't going to be the only baby boy getting all of mom's attention, Katniss will have to have Grey constantly because I can already feel he is going to be a problem already. "Mommy, you had the babies?" he asks excitedly and looks down at Katniss' flat stomach in awe. Katniss nods and smiles at him, reaching out one hand to stroke ruffle his hair. "This is Grey, your baby brother..." she says pointing at the small baby suckling at her chest, "And daddy is holding your baby sister, Violet." Mason smiles brightly and I know that he just wants to hop up and down with excitement at having his baby brother and sister here with him. Too bad he doesn't realize that Katniss' attention won't all be on him.

Mason can be a little mad when Katniss pays too much attention to one person that isn't him, he doesn't stick to her all of the time but is very protective, I sometimes see him shoot daggers that he gets from Katniss at me, he is an exact copy of her personality, but slightly nicer. If I need remind you, Katniss isn't a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. I lean down carefully and kiss her cheek, because the woman knows what I'm thinking and I can feel her staring at me. I kiss my daughters forehead and her eyes flutter open, she looks up at me and reaches up her hand, like she is trying to touch my face. I smile and she taps my nose with a small fist. Haymitch walks over now that she's awak and forces me to hand her over, I glare at him and Violet seems to notice because she bumps her tiny fist on Haymitch's chest, he laughs heartily and I roll my eyes. "I have a feelin' that she is going to be punching like Sweetheart in no time. Her brother better not piss her off." Haymitch chuckles.

Katniss glares at him and now holds a satisfied Grey out for me to hold, I grab him from her and look at him, finally, one of these children has inherited my hair and Katniss' eyes. He is going to be just like me! I can feel it! I know it in my heart ladies are going to be knocking down doors just to get a look at him. He isn't like how Mason was when he was born, Grey has more meat on him when Mason was just a scrawny little thing, still is scrawny but there ain't anything I can do about that unless I feed him chocolate for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Which I do not wish to do.

None of my kids will be little pigs, they can pig out on food food but no snacking all of the time, I can only make my kids do that, there is nothing I can say about Katniss though. She loves chocolate almost as much as she loves me. Women...

**Katniss' POV**

When me and Finnick's parents stole the children I was finally able to get out of bed and put on some clothes, which I had to do in lots of pain, I think I have a limp, like I used to have in the Capitol but it's differnet now, I just had babies! Who knew I would ever have kids anyways? Always just thought they were a bother. I frown under Finnick's careful eyes as he watches me dress, not for any perverted reason, okay maybe because hes a pervert but I think he is just making sure I'm not in too much pain.

I turn aroun and am gently pulled into his strong arms, I sigh and nuzzle my face into his chest, he is always so warm and comforting. He grabs my left hand and kisses it softly, he always does that, he likes to stare at the rings on my finger. My engagement ring seems to always over shine the wedding ring. Finnick was very simle on the wedding band, just a gold ring. Very simple and pretty. I kiss him on the lips softly and cuddle into him. "Mmm" I whine and he pets my hair, "What? Are you in pain?" he asks me gently and I shake my head. He kisses my cheek, "I'm just so tired...I need sleep so badly, but everything is just so cramped up." I tell him and he puts his hands on my shoulders and rubs them gently. I sigh and shift my shoulders and I hear my back crack softly. "I feel old." I whine to him and he rolls his eyes and makes me sit down on the bed. He looks me in the eyes with a little smirk on his face, "Mrs. Odair, If I need remind you I am the older one in this relationship. 28 to be exact." he says and turns his nose up at me. I roll my eyes and shove him away when he tries to approach me seductively. "You know the rules Mr. Odair, no touch." he pouts at me and I can't help but giggle.

He looks so idiotic when he pouts I can't help it. I have such a weird husband. No one understands!I lay back down and yawn loudly and stretch my legs. "I'll go get rid of everybody then, and just for you to know, Violet likes me more!" he sticks his tounge out at me and runs out of the room. I laugh loudly, idiotic as usual. I yawn again and move so I am lying down normaly on my side of the bed. If I could really help it for the last few months I wouldn't verbally abuse Finnick _every _second of the day. Only every 5 hours or so, depends on how he behaves. That makes it sound like he is more of my child than my husband. It may surprise you but it worries me, I feel as if Finnick is uncomfortable here, in my district, he never likes any other season that it isn't summer, it makes me wonder if I need to do something, I need to complete my vows. We need to move to District 4, grow old together on to beach with wrinkled sun-kissed skin. It isn't fair that Finnick has to be so far away from his home, it isn't like Twelve is sun shine and rainbows. It even bothers me sometimes that I'm here.

I may like being so close to my family...sometimes, but Finnick is probably homesick. Even after we left the Capitol when I was off of trial he didn't get to visit his home. Now that I think about it I feel guilty.

"I need to stop this. Picking at everything a normal wife would do, everything that I fail at doing" I mutter to myself and smack my forehead. Do I need a therapist or something? It makes me wonder if Finnick and I need to rebuild our marriage, if we ever do though there is no way in hell any therapist is going to dictate it. We need to do it on our own. Why do people even count on therapists for anything, for some people, sure, they help out for them but it isn't going to help us in any way.

If I am to do anything I need to think this over all by myself, this is something I need to decide on my own, I need no help. This is a job I need to do, for myself and for Finnick, I know he won't say yes if I ask if he wanted to move to district 4. He would say know because he would think I was doing it for him. He hates being selfish, he has never been a selfish person anyways, he just fears it for no reason. I yawn again and watch as Finnick walks into the room and takes off his shirt and pants before hopping into the bed beside me, I smile lightly and turn my back to him and nuzzle the pillow behind me, I wait a few moments before his strong arms incircle me and I smile even wider before closing my eyes. Not sleeping, but thinking of ways to make Finnick want to go to 4 so when I ask him, he won't be able to help himself from saying yes...

**...**

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think I went through the birth seen badly but I just don't like them so that is why I don't do them. So I will have the next chapter up soon and I have a strong feeling that...it's going to be the last. Loves and kisses.**

**-Meghan**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi guys! here is Chapter 38 for you. I hope you enjoy!**

**-Meghan**

**...**

**...**

**Katniss' POV**

***2 YEAR LATER***

Mason being 8 years old now thinks I am a bother to him. But when he needs something he comes to me, I have no idea why he would ask me about girls when he should be asking the expert. My oh so wonderful husband, has my son learned nothing from being around him for all of these years. The twins were screamers, but Violet is very mature and intelligent, like me, and let's just say, Grey isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Violet is too much like me, finds anything to do with boys as a bother. She only tolerates Grey, Finnick and most of the time Mason. Since she is just like me she knows exactly how I feel most of the time and I agree with her on most things, but like Mason, when she needs something she walks up to Finnick, gives him puppy dog eyes and calls him daddy and he does whatever. Everyone is wrapped around her little finger, most of the guys anyways, Haymitch, Finnick, Tom, Tyler, Brutus, and definetly Finnick's Dad.

I know for a fact that she likes Finnick more than me, which is good, the boys give me more than enough attention as it is, if too much of it. Anyways, she is too mature for my about growing up too fast. She is also no girly girl which I am thankful for, she will not be the blushing socially awkward kid I was, she won't have a problem getting friends, because if you dig deep down you'll find a little bit of Finnick in know the only thing that upsets me though, is that Finnick is thirty. He is always worried that his hair is turning grey and if he sees even the tiniest pale hair he will ask me if it's a gray hair. Let me let you in on something, it never is.

The only child I have faith in as of right now is Grey, he is definetly a talker, even if the owrds aren't understandable I try my best to understand. I just think it's nonsense, hopefully when he grows older he will do a lot of things that aren't similar to his parents, I need a child that I can get to know instead of knowing how they will react tot hings. To be honest, Violet is just a big bowl of boring. It can get annoying at times, she can speak in full sentences while Grey is kind of able to say words. The only time he really can is when he asks a question carefully an not trying to talk gibberish. The one thing I know I am thankful for is that Violet doesn't tease him, but she threw a wooden block at him about a month ago, and Haymitch was right, she packs a strong punch, or throw, whatever.

I already knew that ahead of time one of them were a puncher, it was Violet that kicked constantly and stuck her elbow into my rib cage, Grey was just asleep all the time in there and would only respond to light taps. The way I could tell which was doing what was because the doctor had pointed out that Violet was on my left side and Grey was on the right, I soon got accustomed to it and mainly talked to Grey. Violet just used me as a punching bag, she was practicing ahead of time for when she would be punching her brothers...Dandy

Grey is laying his head on my chest and playing with locks of my hair while babbling on about I think it has something to do with puppies, if he wants a puppy he ain't gettin' one, the closest we could get to getting a dog would be eating a wild one. Good thing they don't think about what it is or otherwise I would have angry, crying children.

For the most part, Finn and I have no alone time, just lazily touch each other and cuddle in bed and go through the next day, it repeats and repeats. Nothing new happens in the Odair household. Or does it?

Finnick and I have been secretly packing up a bunch of the kids and our things and furniture so we can move to Four! Finnick was estatic when I told him we should just do it. But I am excited to go there, Finnick's parents aren't going to move back but Prim wants to come and live with us. Nothing has been going on in her love life and when I told her our plans she instantly began begging me to let her come. Who was I to say no? She and I need some sister bonding time, we could do that, just walk on the beach and relax in the sun. The good thing is that we won't ever really need coats. It's sunny and hot all year round, either way I hate winters, just bad childhood memories. Most of us Victor's or ex-Tributes have migrated back to our homes to settle. Johanna is forcing Gale to move up there with Hunter and Leah. Leah was Johanna's kid she has a few months after I let the twins pop and Leah is nothing like either of them. Johanna says that her daughter only acts like Johanna when around Gale.

All autoratative and crap like that, I could help but laugh at Gale being bossed aroun and being treated rudely by a 2 year old.

But let me get back to the moving thing, Finn and I have decided to tell the kids about the move as soon as they start asking questions about where their stuff has gone and why we are acting so secretive. I swear our kids are overly observant to everything. I per Grey's hair softly and his grey eyes flutter open and he reaches up his hand to pat my cheek and I laugh as he giggle with a silly grin on his face. He can be so weird. I ruffle his hair and he gives me a look saying "Why did you do That?" and I smile and blow on his cheek which makes him squeal and fall off of me. I get up off of the couch and he follows after me hopping up and down like he is waiting to ask me something. "Momma! I have a question." Of course he does. I bend down to his height and look him in the eyes, "What is it baby?" He laughs and then blushes deeply and I raise an eyebrow in question. "Can, you and me go over to Leah's house? You can talk to Mrs. Hawthorne while we play." he says nervously. Lucky him. I was actually planning to go over to Johanna's with Mason today in about an hour but I guess that hour can come early, I mean, she lives right next door.

I nod and he skips up the stairs just as Mason makes his way down and he rolls his eyes at his baby brother and I give him a look. "Relax mom, you know I'm not mean to him." he says walking in front of me and I ruffle his hair roughly as he complains about it. "Were, going over to see Hunter in a few minutes, your brother is coming." I tell him and he groans. If your wondering where Finnick and Violet are, Finnick is running around having a daddy-daughter bonding day. So I am stuck with the boys. Mason wraps his arms around my waist with his skinny little arms and looks up at me with a pout, "But momma-" I roll my eyes, "No buts, he's going to be hanging out with Leah anyways, nothing to worry about." He groans again and falls onto the floor dramatically. Jesus, I have succesfully raised a drama queen. Lord help me! I walk away run a hand through my messy hair and yawn. I am too yound to be acting like this, well I am a mom of three, so I guess I have a reason.

The boys are quickly gathered and I let them walk in front of me as I turn right and go for the 4 yards that seem so far away. I just walk right through the front door to see Johanna looking almost the living room. "I cannot wait to leave here. I can't stand these kids, if you didn't come over I was going to come over there and drag you." she says exasperated. I yawn and run a hand through my hair and then ruffle hers. She shoots me a glare and I smile at her. "Don't you worry Jo, we will be ridded from all of these problems as soon as the transition is done." she smirks at me. "Well good, I don't think I could take much longer. When are you going to tell them?"

**Mason's POV\**

"When are you going to tell them?" I hear Mrs. Hawthorne say and I furrow my brow and Hunter looks suspicious. "What are they talking about, what transition? Do they hate us that much?" I ask Hunter and he shrugs. "Maybe their getting rid of us?" he says nervously. My eyes widen and I whisper forcefully, "My mom would never! She said that I was her favorite!" He rolls his eyes. "When did she say that?" he questions. "About a few months after Violet and Grey came along. I mean why did they have to show up? I could have been an only child. I remember my mom complaining to my dad about how it was his fault and she didn't want anymore kids when she found out." I tell him and something clicks in his head. "I heard my mom saying something like that too. When she found out that Leah was a girl. She said that she has never wanted a girl because their just annoying and bratty." I smirk. So our parents didn't want our siblings after all. I wonder why they at all snuggly with them now though.

We continue to listen to their conversation to figure out exactly whats going on. "Forever Vacation here we come. I am just so happy that Finn is finally going to be able to go home after all of these years. I can't believe sometimes that I have been such a bother and that I've been holding him back from what he's wanted for so long." Mom says sadly at the end and I frown. What is she talking about? What is she keeping Dad from doing? He loves her right? Mom would never be a bother to him. "Oh relax Kat, Fish Boy is just a big baby that only likes to say dirty things in the bedroom and pretend everything is fine." What?! I hear what sounds like a smack and Mrs. Hawthorne was probably the one being smacked. "Don't talk like that! And do not tell me things about my husband. I mean at least when he needs it he comes to me and doesn't go off to find a better replacement." A replacement for what? Dad would never even think about cheating on mom if that is what she's talking about. I hear another smack, probably directed at my mom this time. "Stop being such a baby! How many times do we all have to tell you that you are the only thing he wants?! You are so frustrating!" I hear Mrs. Hawthorne yell. I am actually kind of happy and surprised, I have never, ever heard someone raise their voice at my mom. In all of my eight years of life...

"Nevermind! Your right! I just need to shut up!" I hear, Mrs. Hawthorne laughs loudly in response and Mom growls at her in annoyance, I can't help but smile.

"But I really can't wait to go to 4 Kat! Can you imagine us in just 2 weeks up there, sun-kissed, and having dudes walk up to us on the beach an flirt with us and reject them! Haha! Then Gale will get all jealous and annoyed and go to sta-!" my Mom cuts her off with a disgusted groan. Did 4 mean District 4? I've heard of District 4! We learned about it in school. There are nice beaches and it's warm year round and in pictures you always see people with smiles on their faces and kids running around on the beach. I wish I could go. I wonder if mom and Dad are going since Mrs. Hawthorne and Mom are talking about it. Are they going to leave me and Hunter and the rest of us here? I remember we had a babysitter once, it wasn't fun at all. I don't need a sitter any ways, I'm not a baby!

...

I sit at the table, poking at my food and thinking about what I heard earlier. Violet sits next to me, looking to be having a staring contest with Grey who stares back at her with his eyes popping out of his head like the fish that Mom catches during the summer. It's pretty entertaining. I try not to choke on my food as I see Violet's eye twitch, something I've seen Mom do a few times when Dad would be trying to be funny but was failing miserably, she just got mad because he was annoying her. I must admit that I thought it was kind of funny.

Mom and Dad are somewhere in the house but I'm not sure. When Dad got home, they just smiled at each other like crazy people. Sometimes I think my parents need some help. I roll my eyes as they walk in with the same grins on their faces, they don't seem to notice my eye roll, good...

They sit down and stare at each other for a few moments and I can tell that they want to say something. Violet and Grey seem to notice and turn their heads to them and I just wait for them to say something. "You say it Finn." Mom says grinning and Dad grins even wider. "Well, kids. Were moving to District 4!" he yells and Grey hops out of his seat, jumping up and down while Violet runs over and hugs Dad and Mom. All I can do is stare at them, in shock. Are they serious? This is awesome! But oh God! What about Hunter and all of my friends from school! Hunter has to come! Hunter is my best friend. Mom looks at me concerened and sits up and walks over to pull my into a hug. I don't know why but Mom's hugs always calm me down.

"Don't worry baby, Hunter is moving with the Hawthorne's too." she whispers and I jump away from her and run around in a circle while I can hear Mom's laughter. This is so awesome! Now when I'm older I won't have to worry about moving there like I planned too! This is so cool! My parents are mental and awesome! I should have known Mom would never send me away! Because I am the favorite! I always knew it!

**...**

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know tell you that Chapter 40 will be the last Chapter. I am prepared and sad and excited all at the same time! Also I ask you one favor...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**I NEED ONE MORE FUCKING REVIEW UNTIL I GET TO ONE HUNDRED! THE NEXT MEMBER THAT REVIEWS WILL GET TO CHOOSE THE OPTION FOR ME TO DO BELOW! ONLY IF THEY WANT TO!**

**Option 1: Make a story about all of the Victor's kids as teenagers, going through High School and that teenage stuff.**

**Option 2: Make a story about Katniss' games, starting right on her 14th birthday.**

**Option 3: Leave the story alone and let it stay like this.**

**Please Review!**

**Favorite!**

**Follow!**

**-Meghan**


	39. Chapter 39

**Katniss' POV**

This Hovercraft gives me so much anxiety. Being on one again, considering the circumstances of last time. Mason has no idea that he has technically been on one before. But him and Hunter are jumping around and crushing their faces into the windows so they can see how high up we are. Honestly, they are putting me on edge. Johanna is having a lot more anxiety than anyone, she's pale and is hanging on Gale, looking like she is going to be sick. Maybe she is just afraid of heights, I wouldn't know. As you would guess she isn't exactly open to talking about her fears.

Finnick is half asleep while I sit in his lap, with my arms wrapped around my knees so they are pressed to me. I'm just hoping that when we get there we don't have to deal with any reporters or something, I hope nothing got leaked out about the move. I wouldn't want the kids exposed to that, it might not be as scarring for them as it is to me but I think they might be bothered. When it comes to people who annoy him, Mason turns all out Bitchy Katniss, as you can tell it is one of his greatest features...

Leah and Violet seem to be whispering about whatever it is in the corner of the room and we just ignore them. Not like I really care what they are talking about but I can't tell you how many times I have told her it's rude to talk sbout other people who are only a few feet away from you. It's like you want to not be trusted by that person, in my mind, I want everyone to trust me. It's the best way to not have enemies for the future, if you are connected to people who know people that you might be stuck with in the future you will have a sliver of their trust. That made no sense, didn't it? Most of the time I have no idea what I am talking about. I think my brain fell in the toilet a few years ago. Too bad I decided to flush.\

**...**

Can someone please remind me why I had children? Because I can't remember why. They yell, complain and are way to energetic for my taste. I'm not that old but I am a lot more tired than I probably should be for my age. Oh yeah, it's called being lazy. Also known as Katniss-disease. Snapping at anyone who decides to talk to you and not wanting to get out of bed and leave the warmth of Finnick Odair, it isn't that fun. The man has to be so goddamn warm and it ain't fun to leave when the heat decides to be a bitch.

**Mason's POV**

With a lot of convincing, Mom and Mrs. Hawthorne let us go for walk on the beach accompanied by Dad and Mr. Hawthorne. The warmth here is so different from home, and there are so many people that are tanned probably from years of being out here, in the blazing sun. Everyone is fit, probably from the swimming and walking you do here. There are barely any cars here, everyone is walking and others are riding bikes. So this mean I will actually be able to ride my bike a lot more often. Hunter says in the future he still wants a car when he's older. He says when were older were going to want to impress girls, and girls like guys with cars.

I'm not dsure about that. From what I hear Dad and all of his friends think that getting girls is about being strong and stuff. Why should it matter anyways, I also hear Dad always complaining about Mom and his friends complaining about their wives or girlfriends. So I guess it can't be that fun to be dating or being married to a girl. Mom is okay at times, I guess but she can lose her temper, most of the time with Dad. But they haven't gotten mad at each other in a while. So it's good, besides it's not like actual arguements, more like bickering but it is still a bother.

My parents are more like children than I am! Maybe I should rethink that...

I see some girls Mom's age smile at Dad and some squeal. Dad just glares at them, that's weird, I thought Dad would like attention that isn't from my Mom for once. But maybe I should feel relieved, I would be upset if Dad smiled at the girls. It confuses me. I never really understand him, or Mom, or Mrs. Hawthorne. Lots of people, most of the people I know make no sense to me. I guess that's just apart of life, or whatever.

**Finnick's POV**

I wish Katniss would have told the kids to stay so I could stay and help her unpack. I mean she went to all of the trouble of getting the Hovercraft, oweing some favors to Plutarch, having to go to the Capitol to visit Paylor next year, all of this crap and now she is unpacking! By herself, just her in Johanna. Knowing Johanna, my poor Katniss must be dragging in boxes while Johanna cheers her on. I must remind Gale that his wife is a very nice person. How on earth does he deal with her?

I would never be able to stand being around her so often. It would never happen because Johanna just isn't my type. But I guess we have finally gotten the life we have wished for. The freedom we've wanted for so long. We have our kids, and sooner or later we will have to tell them all about how their parents were killers by day and whores by night. How we tricked people into loving us, how we killed others so we could live., Why we have the nightmares that cause our bloodcurdling screams at night.

Sooner or later someone will say something to them and then we will be forced to explain ecerything. But I wish that the past never existed, that it was whiped from everyone's minds, so they could never tell our children the secrets of our pasts. All of the shame will boil up again. I can't put Katniss through that again.

My hardass wife that acts as if she could kill someone without a problem, is as sensitive as a glass vase. One accidental movement, she smashes to peices. It is almost the same with me, but Capitol Finnick, he thinks sex is the only way he can solve something, he will take it from my wife by force. While I just stand by, in the back of my mind, horrified. Victor Finnick is ruthless and is in no way kind, will kill for whatever reason. whoever gets in his way.

There are so many parts of me, that can control me, that don't care about anyone aaround me. They will use my family to get what they want. It makes me sick to my stomach. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. The boys seem to be playfully bumping into each other, causing the other to lose their footing and when they get it back, to bump into the other.

I smile lightly, Mason has turned into me over the course of the last few years. But there is always too much Katniss is him that makes me roll my eyes when she comes out through the boy. Most of the time I just don't understand.

...

I wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle my face into the crook of her neck. Her soft black hair tickls my cheek and I smile lightly. My Katniss, so beautiful. I wish I could pull her away from the world, make sure that her body and beauty is for my eyes and my eyes only. No one should see my Katniss, my delicate girl. "I love you so much, for doing this for me." I whisper and move the hair from her neck so I can lay a gentle kiss there. From over her shoulder I can see a small smile tug on her small pink lips, they look just so kissable right now. _Come on Finnick, this isn't about you. Stop thinking about sex. _

"Not all for you Fish Boy, did ever think, that maybe I did all of this for myself?" she asks me and I can't help but smile. "Oh, Mrs. Odair. I remember you saying when you were on my District Floor a few years ago, that you hated sand. So you wanted to go to a place where there is sand everywhere?" I ask her and I can practically see her roll her eyes.

"You win this round, only...because I love you." she says and turns around to face me. I stroke her cheek with my thumb and she leans into my touch. This beautiful gift from God is mine, this magical woman is mine. It is almost impossible to believe. "I love you too. But, I am tired, let's go up to bed. We can lock the kids outside tomorrow and finsih doing..._adult _things." and I wiggle my eyebrows at her. She smacks my arm lightheartedly and I smile and grab her hand. Pulling her away from the piles of boxes and up the steps of our new house. Into our bedroom. When I got home I decorated it just perfectly. A small forest green carpet was in front of the standing mirror, another in front of the bathroom door, another in front of the bedroom door. There was a nice wooden trunk at the edge of the bed, filled with photos and letters and notes and all kinds of things you would find in a scrap book. Even the unhappy memories, the tapes of our games, Katniss' pin, and even the pictures they took of us, posing in our Tribute atire the day before the games.

The bed was a beautiful black wood and I our sheets were satin and white, our comforter was an ocean blue, the pillows we sleep on are white and ocean blue, while there are throw pillows with ruffles and dark blue and with little swirly patterns on them. The trident was yet again strapped to the wall, but it had an arrow crossing it upward. For Katniss and me, the side tables were the same shiny black wood as the bed, along with the burrow, I had our wedding picture displayed on my bedside table, and the picture that Katniss and I took of us lying on our bed, only in our under wear, with glasses of wine in each one of our hands. Smiling at each other goofily. That of course was after the wedding. Katniss had on a simple white lace bra and panty set, while I had on some white boxers. Mom made me wear them, what do I say?

Katniss smiled at me and pecked my cheek after looking around the room. I am happy she's happy with it, I would hate myself if she didn't I would feel as if I didn't even know my wife. What kind of husband would that make me? She walks into the bathroom and I hear the shower turn on, I sit down on the bed and yawn, I guess I have to wait to cuddle. When she pops her head out from the door and motions for me to come in, I smirk and am instantly wide awake. I stride in and she smiles and climds into the normal shower with a dial you can actually figure out how to use. I think of everything don't I? Well, I am the Finnick Odair.

_You need to stop thinking about I'm Finnick Odair, everyone loves me! _I sigh internally and smile at Katniss before hoping in the shower after her.

...

Later on that night, we lie in our bed, smiling gidily at each other with our hands intertwined and staring into each others eyes. I feel silly. But I also feel happy. For once I am completly content. Maybe we have finally gotten out of this, we have finally gotten things on track, we will have less pointless argument, no longer act like mindless idiots around each other. We can be a normal family. Have a normal life.

My other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, I let go of her hand and pull her closer to me, I put my arm under her head and then move mine to nuzzle into her neck. She smells sweet, she smells like spring time. She just radiats warmth, not warmth of a fever, or rage, I think she is just warm with happiness. I love this woman so, so much. How could I have lived if she had never of come along. Where would I be if Katniss Everdeen sezied to exist in my world. My world would be unhappy. I would still be whoring myself out, Johanna would be in a mental institution, Haymitch would be dead of Alcohol posioning, lots of people would be dead. Lots of people would have never been saved.

No one would have put up a fight if it wasn't for her. But my Katniss doesn't have to be the blazing fire that lights the country's way anymore. My Katniss is contained, content, and most importantly, my Katniss is happy.


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I feel as if this was the story end I have always wanted for us. Sitting on the beach, watching the setting sun with our hands clasped tightly together. Watching our children, now adults keeping watchful eyes over their children. The two beginning lines of the new Odair family, the new one with peace and happy children and grandchildren, the new beginning of a long generation of blood being passed down from one to the other throughout the years. Maybe in the future I will be watching my great great grandchildren looking at a family tree that they might have gotten from my granddaughter. Finnick and I had a bet, I was betting that Mason's first kid would be a girl, and Finnick a boy. I won, Lexa was planning on starting one.

I loved the idea and supported her, while all Mason could do was roll his eyes at the young girl, knowing that she would never do it. That she would eventually forget about it and the thought would never again come up in her head. But I hoped she would get one going before the day I die, thank the lord for that day to come. Finnick hated how I anticapated my death so much but I really didn't care what he thought. Of course I was the one to be diagnosed with some sort of disease that I can't even remember the name of. It's been around since I turned fifty-eight, nothings happened so I don't know what got my kids all concerned about everything we do these days. It makes me feel like their anticapating it a little too much than they should be, I mean their always just waitng for me to drop dead.

So Finnick won out on who will live the longest, unless the idiot decideds to try to be a man instead of an old-buck and, I don't know, try to work on the roof with Mason. I have to say that the man is absolutly ridiculous. But a peaceful thing about all of this is, that I am not angry, I'm never angry anymore, I wake up with a bright smile and face the day joyfully. But by doing that my kids think I've gone off the deepend and that the disease is taking some sort of affect. I can't be happy without them thinking I've lost my marbles.

But the reason I am happy is because there is nothing to be angry at, Finnick's stupidity doesn't piss me off anymore, there is nothing to stress about anymore. Everything is peaceful, how come no one else is peaceful? How come Finnick is just causing himself more wrinkles by stressing about me when there is no need to do so? Those are the only questions that ever really bob through my head. Not if Finnick is going to do something stupid, not is my grandchildren are going to be hurt, and most definetly if I drop dead.

All I want to do now is open myself to the world, rid the world of all that Katniss Everdeen used to be, Katniss Odair is now. Katniss Odair is now sixty-eight years old and does not worry about anything that bruises her reputation as a person. Now I love who I am, I don't worry that when I brush my thing hair some falls out, that in the corner of my eye Finnick runs his hands through his thick silver hair. I don't care that I get paler by the day, or that the shade of pruple under my eye darkens through out the week. I'll know when it's my time, it's not now and that's all that matters.

Sure, when I was younger and people told me to live life to the fullest, I thought that it was ridiculous for them to say. But now I believe that you should live life to the fullest. You shouldn't be afraid of death, if it is or isn't an accident you shouldn't be afraid. As I feel life slip through my fingers more and more each day, I smile at the sun and take long walks on the sandy beach, because I can. Because I love to do it. No one can tell me that because I'm dieing I can't take a walk. That is what life is about, dow aht you want while you can still do it. Smile at the world and offer to be kind.

To think that when I was twenty-eight I though I was old, when now I am old, I feel enlightened and rejuvinated. That I could take on the world, this makes me happy, living makes me happy, my children make me happy, and most of all I make myself happy. Just looking in the mirror, I feel happy that I can get out of bed when somewhere else in the world someone needs help to walk, breathe and talk. I should do what others can't, to make them happy that someone in their age can do great things. Many people should embrace that, smile at my words and agree with me. Some will and some won't, in life not everyone agrees with you. Everyone has their own body, their own beliefs and thoughts. No one controls what I think and I don't control what anyone else thinks.

So when I die, I don't want tears, I want smiles. I want people to smile for me, to honor that I once lived as a person, that walked and talked. Not a person that now lies dead in a casket, I don't want anyone to be sad. No, not because I will be in a better place. It's because I got to embrace life the way a person should. That everyone should get to but sadly not everyone can do so, I just hope that in the end, their not scared, I want them to be happy, to not be worried. To remember that without them in the world, some people's lives would be a lot more depressing. Everyone should remember that they once made someone, anyone happy. That there is always a person that loved you, you can never be hated by everyone, you may not know it but there is always a certain someone, thinking about you with a smile on their face. There will always someone who will feel loss when you die.

That no one deserves death, it's a part of life. To think that I was one of the people to say that many others deserved to die, for causing me a amount of emotional trauma, if it was on accident or not. They were always going to die, everything dies at some point and time. In the world there is always someone dieing. So right now, as I sit on the beach with sand rubbing on my legs, I smile for the person dieing right now. For that they were always loved by someone, that someone is me.

Finnick squeezes my left hand and I turn my head to look at him and he smiles, I smile back and then cough, a cough that gives my lungs a slight ache, I cover my mouth with my hand and Finnick rubs my back soothingly. My children watch me with concern, I pull my hand from my mouth and smile at them. Everyone relaxes and goes back to their calm cemeanor and I continue to smile and wait fo Finnick to turn his head before looking at my hand, where the small splatter of fresh blood stains it and smile lightly at the crimson colour before whipping my hand on my beach towel and continue to smile at the sunset, the pink sky is one of the things everyone dismisses but while I stare at it, I cherish it. Maybe I do have an eye for beautiful things after all.

**The End**

**...**

**...**

**Well that's the end of my story, it's hard to believe that this has finally come to an end. It makes me wonder exactly how many hours I spent on this keyboard, writing magic for all of you. I hope you all enjoyed this story, I'm sorry that this has come to and end. I'm sorry to leave you guys, I'm sorry that this ending was kind of left on a depressing note. I'm sorry to my laptop that I am crying all over my keyboard right now. I just can't believe that this story, the on ethat I have poured my heart into has ended.**

**My mind can't stand this sort of abuse. But I must let you guys in on a fact, I used to suck at typing. On the first chapter of this story I used my old computer and was just hitting one key at a time, writing this story has taught me how to be better at typing at such a fast pace. I'm going to miss all of you so much. No, I am not going to mention any of you because I just can't! My heart is broken! I feel as if I am giving away a piece of my soul to you guys.**

**Okay, last thing I have to say is that I will be working on the first Chapter of "The Tribute I Was" soon. That stroy is going to be all about Katniss' games and some little one shots that I have thought about putting in there too. I hope you like it, I am really entusiastic about this story so I hope you guys are going to like it.**

**For the last time in this story I finish this Chapter with. I love you all with every ounce of my heart and I hope to hear from you all, hugs and kisses.**

**-Meghan**


End file.
